Not My Fairy Tale
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: Kagome often tells Shippo bedtime stories but it soon becomes depressingly obvious that the fairy tales are pretty similar to the lives of her friends. Can they ever have their own happy endings?
1. Goose Girl

Hi, long time, no see, I know. Dreadfully sorry, I've been busy with life and the whole growing up and getting a real job and all. Here's the first chapter of my latest InuYasha fanfic, I apologize to all those poor souls who had to read my first one, I completely trashed it and rewrote it but haven't finished so can't post it. I only post what I've finished. I'll never leave my fans hanging for months or years- weeks, maybe.

Rated PG for language and a little violence- come on, it's InuYasha, you gotta expect that much. Enjoy!

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part One

_Goose Girl_

"The old king listened to Conrad's story of how the young goose girl spoke to the horse's head and how it spoke back to her, 'Alas, Falada, there thou hangest.' And the horse would answer, 'Alas! Queen's daughter, there thou gangest. If thy mother knew thy fate, Her heart would break with grief so great.'" Kagome felt a tug on her sleeve and smiled down at the little kitsune in her lap knowing what he wanted.

His wide teal eyes begged her attention, his eyebrows innocently raised in question. "Kagome, what does 'gangest' mean?" He'd been asking questions all night, interrupting the story to learn new words and how a dead horse's head could talk and why the princess hadn't simply killed the maid to begin with. The rest of Kagome's audience didn't mind the child's queries though InuYasha seemed a little more annoyed than Sango and Miroku. She appreciated the patience he was displaying knowing how difficult it was for the hanyou to deal with impetuous and curious people let alone children.

"It means to herd, it's an old word they don't use often in my time anymore." She grinned as the fox cub settled once more in the crook of her crossed legs and waited to see if he was really finished with his inquiries. When his blue eyes closed once more she looked up to meet Sango's nostalgic smile and InuYasha rolling his eyes. Miroku had stood to collect two more logs from the pile for the fire they all sat around. Kagome watched the monk balance the firewood against already flaming logs. He caught her gaze and grinned, settling himself back down on the other side of the fire beside Sango as the miko continued her tale.

"The old king couldn't believe the goose herder's tale so the next day he followed them to the fields and hid himself in a small stand of trees where he could watch them and listen. He heard the girl speak to the horse head that hung over the city gate and was stunned by the enchanted horse's reply. The king watched as the girl sat down in the meadow and took down her long hair from its plaits. Her hair shone like glossed ebony."

Kagome felt Shippo's tail twitch and shifted her gentle gaze down on him knowing he had another question. "Yes, Shippo?"

"Is ebony the color of your hair, too, Kagome?" The girl laughed softly and nodded.

"I suppose so, ebony is black, like coal or the wood of an ebony tree. Snow White had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony."

"Oh." The reply was little more than a murmur; the cub was falling asleep in her lap. She tucked her arm under his head and started running her fingers over his hair, brushing his auburn bangs aside. Softly, she resumed her story, knowing the little boy wouldn't forgive her if she left off so near the end because he was drifting off.

"The king soon heard the goose girl chant, 'Blow, blow, little breeze, And Conrad's hat seize, Let him join in the chase, While away it is whirled, Till my tresses are curled, And I rest in my place.' Instantly a great wind rustled through the trees and across the grassy meadow, snatching Conrad's hat off his head and around the field. The king watched as the goose girl combed her locks and braided them once more to hide under her scarf."

"The princesses in your fairy stories tend to have magical powers, Kagome-sama, are they demons or mikos?" Miroku asked while the brunette paused.

"No, I don't know why so many of the girls in these stories have magic. I think it's just because people expect royalty or beautiful people to be better than normal people, to be extraordinary and blessed by the gods. Most of the time it's prayers and miracles but in some of the older stories, it's fairy magic like this-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence to look down at her charge. Shippo had latched onto the fingers of the hand holding him and was tiredly shaking it to get her to stop talking and finish the story. The girl sighed and smiled contently down at the child. The monk shook his head at her silent apology.

"That evening the king confronted the girl when she came back to the castle but she refused to explain herself remembering her promise to never tell a soul of her plight. The king then told her if she could not tell a living soul, then she must sit near the fireplace of the kitchen and tell her sorrows to the fire. The girl, seeing the wisdom of his suggestion, immediately set to do so. She settled close to the hearth and told her story, her words echoing up the chimney." Kagome's eyes wandered up to gaze at the clear starry sky above them, her face relaxing from it's comfortable smile to something akin to a sad empathy.

She spoke the princess's words as if she'd been the princess herself. " 'Here am I deserted by the whole world, and yet, I am a king's daughter. Another has taken away my birthright, and has taken my place with my betrothed, and I now must work in her shadow. If this my mother knew, her heart would break in two.' The king heard every word and bid the princess to return to her rightful place. He gave her a splendid gown of blue silk and marveled at her radiant beauty. The king summoned the prince and revealed to him his true bride. The prince was taken with her beauty and wit and surprised by her story of betrayal and survival. The handmaid was brought in and punished and the prince and princess were married and lived happily ever after."

Kagome's gaze dropped once more to the kitsune in her arms and she gave his sleeping form another soft smile as he echoed her words in his sleep. " . . . happily ever after . . ."

Several hours later, the fire was dying, and Miroku and Sango were involved in a deep discussion on the other side of the clearing as they stood guard against the dark night. Kagome had Shippo cradled in her sleeping bag beside her, her arm crossed under him so he could continue holding onto her fingers. The girl settled into her bed, the hard ground softened by the long grass beneath her, and the red glow of the fire dim enough to sleep easily.

"Kagome, why are your stories about all that depressing shit? Aren't there any about guys or anything _without_ magic mikos and bad people abusing good people? Cinder-girl and "every girl's a princess" chick, and the really stupid one about the dumb mermaiden who died." InuYasha sat cross legged beside her, leaning up against the trunk of a fallen tree and scowling into the cringing fire. His voice was low enough to not wake Shippo or disturb the monk and demon slayer but his words were very clear to the girl lying before him.

Following his example she kept the conversation to a whisper, knowing his furry canine ears could hear far better than she could ever dream. He wouldn't miss a heartbeat. "It wouldn't be a fairy tale without magic and there'd be no story if someone didn't have a fight to win, something to overcome. Kids like to hear that there's a happy ending, no matter how hard life is, somehow it'll turn out alright. Boys don't normally need to hear that but in some cases . . ." Her eyes drifted over the fox cub cuddled around her hand. "I'll tell a story next time about Peter Pan or Chun'hyang, those'll be better, I promise."

"Keh, I don't care what stories you tell, it's all for the kid anyway." He huffed and crossed his arms haughtily. He snuck a glance down at her still staring expectantly up at him. "I just don't like the way you tell the stories, like every hurt girl is you. You don't really feel like that, do you? Your life's not a fairy story-"

"Oh, no, it's a strange story, an epic, with magic and danger, allies and enemies, but no, my life's definitely _not_ a fairy tale." She shifted her coffee-colored eyes down and away from the frustrated hanyou's gaze. 'There's no happy ending for this girl.' Kagome continued to study the child in her arms, thinking about why InuYasha was saying such weird things now. Why did he listen to the bedtime stories she told Shippo if he didn't like the way she told them? She couldn't help it if some times a similar situation seemed to echo in her memory with a bit of familiarity.

"Well, when you put it that way, it kinda sounds like it but you're not bullied or a homeless orphan or under a spell." He glowered at the fading orange flames of the campfire, feeling her heavy eyes caress his frowning face. He'd never allow her to be harassed or hurt, she shouldn't sound so anguished by baby stories she was telling to cheer everyone up and settle the pup down.

"No, _I'm_ not, but you guys are. Shippo doesn't have anyone else in the world but us, neither does Sango really, and Miroku's cursed by an evil demon. And then there's you . . ." Her soft voice fell to a compassionate murmur she knew InuYasha wouldn't appreciate.

"Hey, leave me outta this." His rough voice rose a little and she pursed her lips, afraid he would wake Shippo, or worse, might really be hurt by her bringing up bad memories. She didn't mean to, but she made her point.

"I'm sorry. Shippo does need to hear that he's not alone, other people have had hard lives too, and no matter what happens, you can't give up. As long as you keep trying and hoping you can make things better." Her earnest pleading dropped off as she stroked the kitsune's russet hair with her free hand, smiling fondly as his ball of fur tail fluttered in response to her touch. She continued in a half-trance whisper only the hanyou could hear. "He might not have his mom and dad anymore but we found him so he's not alone. He's got me to love him and you to- to-" InuYasha curiously raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her and the kid. "to protect and guide him." She finished defiantly, catching his arrogant smirk.

"Keh." Was all he said to that bold declaration of his role-modeling responsibilities to a pup not his own kin. He turned his face away from her suddenly deep and dangerously contented eyes, staring at the cold and distant stars instead, hoping the miko beside him didn't see him blush as he tried to brush off her attempts to make there little gang a family.

Kagome just shifted a little deeper into her bag as the warmth from the fire faded, the cool night kissing her cheeks and nose. She was starting to drift to sleep, watching her protector watch the night. The moonlight outlined him in soft silver, his white hair seemed to glow, his face in shadow though every now and then a glint of deep gold reflected the fire in his eyes. One pale-furred ear flicked in her direction, pausing at the lack of sound as she caught her breath, surprised for a moment by his powerful but soft aura, and his mysterious radiance. The ear turned away as she caught herself in a yawn, her momentary wonder faded as her mind drifted away, seeing only gleams of silver and red and warm amber.

"Keep telling those silly stories if it makes them feel better." InuYasha muttered, doubting she was awake enough to hear him but feeling the need to assure her it was alright with him for her to include him in the makeshift family she created.

* * *

So what'd you think? It's not too bad considering how long my fanfic hiatus was. The next chapter's significantly longer but the average is sticking to 3-5 pages. I repeat, this story is finished I'm just posting when I can. 

Please come see me again in the next chapter, Part Two Brother and Sister.


	2. Brother and Sister

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part two

_Brother and Sister_

"The young queen soon had a little son and it happened her king was out hunting. The evil witch and her ugly daughter dressed up as maids and entered the queen's room. Using a spell they placed the queen in a deathlike sleep and carried her body away to a deep, dark cave in the mountains nearby. The witch dressed her daughter up as the queen and closed the curtains around the bed so that when the king appeared by his beloved's side he couldn't get close enough to see her face. He was overjoyed to have a son but so feared for his dear wife's health that he obeyed the witch when she told him to let her sleep and he left her alone, never knowing the woman in their bed was not his only love.

"That night, at midnight, all in the castle slept except for the nurse by the baby prince's side. She alone saw the true queen walk silently into the nursery, lift the baby from his cradle and nurse him. Just as quietly she set him down once more, covered him with his little quilt then went to the corner where her brother, the buck slept."

"Wait! Wait, Kagome, the queen's lost in the mountains, isn't she? Like the sleeping beauty or snow girl?" Shippo's intense worry over the queen in the story was obvious from the nervous shaking of his thick, fluffy tail and the cold touch of his hands on Kagome's leg.

"Listen to the story, Shippo, you'll see how it works out." Kagome smiled serenely at his antics and continued, grabbing his little hand from the air and making him sit still in front of her.

"The beautiful queen stroked the roebuck's head then stood and left, as silent as the moon. When morning came, the nurse asked the guards if they had seen the queen enter the room that night but they had seen no one. The nurse didn't know what she saw and so kept silent. That night, and many nights after, the same thing happened but only the nurse ever saw the queen. Then one night, the queen spoke. 'How fares my child, How fares my roe? Twice shall I come, Then never more.' The nurse panicked and the moment the queen left she ran to wake the young king. He promised to watch his son the next night to see himself what was going on.

"That night went as the ones before it, the queen entered, touched her buck, nursed her baby, then said, 'How fares my child, How fares my roe? Once will I come, Then never more.' The king was amazed and afraid of the spirit and so dared not say anything to her-" Kagome's story was interrupted by Shippo jumping into her lap, angrily tugging on her wrist. Exasperated groans from the others around the small fire filled the evening air, echoing across the water of the lake they camped beside.

"Kagome! How could he just stand there! He should know his mate when he sees her! Couldn't he smell there was something wrong?" Shippo waited for her explanation, still hanging onto the cuff of her sleeve.

"Humans aren't like youkai and hanyou, Shippo. They can't smell danger or be able to recognize their mate- er, loved ones, by scent or even sight if they are disguised. He didn't know if it was mean sprite or a mischievous youkai tricking him and the nursemaid. Don't worry, it'll all work out. He's uncertain right now but a good man will know his beloved. Now," She caught the kitsune in her hand and cradled him in her arms, praying he'd calm down enough to sleep tonight. He'd been up all night last night, driving InuYasha to insanity which could only make the rest of their lives miserable. She ran her fingers over Shippo's pony tailed hair and continued her tale, silently willing the cub to settle down.

"The king hid and watched the next night as the queen arrived once more to nurse their son and greet her buck. She stood to leave saying, 'How fares my child, How fares my roe? This time I come, Then never more.' The king couldn't resist her anymore and left his hiding place to confront the ghost. 'Lovely spirit, you can be no other than my dearest wife!'

"He tried to embrace her but she faded, saying, 'Yes, I am you beloved wife. The maid placed a spell on me and hid my body in the mountains so that her daughter may take my place. I will soon die. I came only to say good bye to our child and my brother. Darling husband, take care of them when I am gone. I love you.' She whispered, and faded completely away." Kagome suddenly paused, hearing a sniffling from off to the side. Shippo was tense and anxious in her arms about the way the story was going, it didn't seem there could be a happy ending. But Sango seemed to be even more upset and Kagome's eyes widened when she realized there were tears glittering in her best friend's cinnamon eyes.

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome cried in dismay. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, it's just a fairytale- Miroku!" Kagome glared at the surprised monk, unable to move to comfort her friend without disturbing an already distressed Shippo. The houshi's wide eyes left the girl beside him to look confusedly at the raven-haired miko then back at the weeping taijiya obviously completely unsure of what to do.

"No, no, Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so caught up in the story. I'm just silly. Please, continue, but promise it ends okay." Sango gave her a weak, embarrassed smile, and wiped her tears away with the handkerchief Miroku offered her. "Thank you, houshi-sama." She whispered to him then faced Kagome with an expectant, hopeful blush and twinkling eyes.

"Keh, women." Was all InuYasha had to say about it, and went back to pointedly ignoring them from where he lay balanced on a low tree branch above the small group. The girl glared up at him and as if sensing her wrath, he flinched. Satisfied with that small show of fear, Kagome nodded and decided to quickly finish the story.

"The king was very angry with the news from his beloved and immediately found the witch and her daughter and forced them to take him to where they hid his enchanted wife. She was near death then, having stayed so many days in the cold without food or water, but at his kiss, the young queen awakened and he carried her back to their palace. The king punished the wicked witch and her horrible daughter for trying to kill the queen. When the witch was executed, the roebuck regained his human form and the brother and sister lived happily ever after with their new family. And that just proves that nothing's stronger than love. The love a parent for a child and that of a man for his wife." She smiled happily, hugging Shippo tight, then turned that smile on Sango and Miroku, sitting a little closer to each other. She giggled and stood, the fox child still in her arms and carried him to her sleeping bag.

"Tonight you have to rest, Shippo, you don't have to sleep but you do have to stay quiet so the rest of us can. Kirara? Can you stay with him for a while?" The twin-tailed fire cat cocked her head at Kagome's question then gave a soft mew of agreement, daintily rising to her feet and stretching before lazily padding over to Kagome's sleeping bag and laying down beside the cub, wrapping him in her warm, fluffy tails. "Thank you." She whispered, brushing the feline's nose and kissing Shippo's forehead. "Good night."

"G'night . . ." Shippo whispered, already lulled into sleep, exhausted by the excitement of the evening and the long hard trek during the day.

The girl stood and returned to where her friends were still gathered by the fire, chatting, noticing as she passed beneath the tree InuYasha lounged in, that one ear was nonchalantly listening in on the conversation. She grinned up at his shadowed and still form, thinking him no more than a sullen, antisocial puppy.

Sango was laughing at something Miroku had said, Kagome almost didn't want to interrupt but she sat down on the "InuYasha" side of the fire, opposite the pair, and took out her hairbrush from her backpack. She brushed the tangles and travel-born roughness from her curled locks until they were ready to allow another into the conversation.

"Sorry about worrying you, Kagome, I'm as bad as Shippo when it comes to sappy love stories, I guess." Sango smiled shyly at her friend who hesitantly smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get sappy or scary, I certainly didn't mean for _you_ or Shippo to get so involved-"

"No, I knew you wouldn't tell a story that didn't end well, all your fairytales end with a "happily ever after" I just couldn't see how he could save her in time and she was so brave and strong to come every night by the force of her will. I didn't want her son to lose his mother, or her brother his sister, and the king she loved so much-" The brunette blushed and looked down at her sandaled feet. "You shouldn't tell those fables so thoughtfully, I get so attached to the people, as if they were friends of yours just on the other side of your well, like they were real people. At least it ended well."

Kagome pouted at hearing basically the same lecture from her best friend as she'd received from InuYasha not too long ago. She didn't mean to make the people in the fairytales so real, she just happened to know how they felt, and by accident some of her own emotions got mixed in. "I know I get a little too caught up in the Shippo's bedtime stories, InuYasha yelled at me earlier for it." The young miko cast a weak glare in the hanyou's direction, noticing with amused interest that his pointed ear flicked quickly in her direction when she said his name then darted away, a distinct droop now in his silhouette.

Kagome's chin fell to rest on her hands and she continued softly, without looking up. She was pathetic sometimes, they all knew this. "It's just, I feel like their stories are my own. How the poor goose girl can be so easily replaced and forgotten, the queen giving everything she had just to see her family once more- dying to see her child and husband-"

"How the mermaiden gave up her voice and her life for the man she loved . . ." Sango added, with a hidden smile. Kagome's eyes widened, her cheeks stained a ruddy pink. She clamped her lips closed, and glanced back at InuYasha's quiet shadow.

"Well, maybe . . ." She murmured, praying a certain sharp-eared boy didn't hear their rather compromising discussion. To cover up her fluttering heart and return to the original subject, Kagome leaned forward, a new, nervous energy filling her stomach. "But you understand, these bedtime stories are more like our own lives, if you want to see it that way- I just hope there's a happy ending for everyone."

Sango rose from where she sat beside the houshi and knelt next to the puzzled girl. She smiled and hugged her friend's shoulder. "My happy ending is just to have friends like all of you, I'll be happy as long as I can stay with my new friends, my new family." She grinned, rising to her feet, and tugged a raven lock of Kagome's hair in a teasing, sisterly way.

The monk also stood, his staff glinting like a solid bit of gold lightning. "And I am sure Shippo would say the same. You are his family now, his 'happy ending'." He smiled as he reassured the girl. Kagome rewarded him with a wan, grateful smile.

"I'm happy as long as you guys are." She answered and got to her feet, belatedly trying to cover up her melancholy with a yawn. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, guys. Is it InuYasha's turn to guard?"

"Yeah, he slept last night thanks to that extended tussle with that grabby weasel-youkai, he won't need a nap again for a week."

Kagome groaned at the memory. The slimy furball couldn't keep his hands- or teeth- off anything: anything female, anything shiny, anything that moved. He led her Inu-chan on a merry chase before finally succumbing to the Kaze no Kizu. Kagome still had a nick where the creature had tried to nip one of her fingers off before an overzealous InuYasha knocked him back some dozen yards for the attempt.

The monk and taijiya began their nightly routine, involving banking the fire, unrolling futons, a couple of slaps and hushed reprimands. Kagome grinned at the pair as she grabbed her wash cloth from her pack and went down to the lake shore to wash her hands and face.

The girl carefully toed her way across the dark rocks, guided only by the half moon's light and a sprinkle of starshine. The rocks were neither flat nor slippery, but sharp and jagged, and certainly not easily balanced upon. She made her way out a few feet from the pebbly bank and knelt, safely perched on a small level boulder. Kagome dipped her towel in the clear, cold water and proceeded to wipe the soot and dirt from her face and arms.

Without looking up, she sensed the approaching presence of a youkai- well, the mixed youki of a hanyou anyway. Kagome ignored the boy as he easily, silently slipped into her little nighttime Eden. He stood on the shore directly behind her, waiting for her to finish or acknowledge his being there.

Crickets and cicadas sung in the night, the hushed peace was beautiful but so quiet, especially with him standing _right there_, not saying a word. There were no other demons around, no sense of Shikon shards, just their small group traveling in the forgotten wilds of the ancient past.

'What does he want to yell at me for this time?' Kagome wondered cynically with a weary sigh. The slender girl finally stood, carefully, and twisted to face the very alert and apparently irritated InuYasha.

The keen-eyed hanyou froze for a moment, pierced by the image of the young miko as she gracefully stood and turned to face him. Her body was outlined by the rippling shimmer of the glassy lake behind her, the moon glow frosting her hair in midnight blue light, her soft skin glimmering like a pale sakura petal. His lungs stopped at the sight of this tennyo, delicately alighted on a dark pearl in the middle of a lapping sea.

Her scent- Her scent mingled with the cold freshness of the clean mountain water, smelling richly of flowers and sweetness, of smoke and Shippo, of earth and spices, and her own skin- that unidentifiable _comfortable_ scent . . . He couldn't imagine not taking in that fragrance even for a day. It meant everything to him, everything that was right, and safe, and loving, and good. It was Kagome. Her vivid scent, her precious heartbeat, her soft breathing, her warm, dark eyes hiding a smile of secret delight that recently seemed to only veil tears of sorrow.

Where had that smile gone? That flicker of laughter now drown in a well of tears. She continued to meet his unwavering gaze, her expression caught between regret and greeting. At times like these, when she looked at him that way, his heart arrested with the fear that his presence was slowly turning this happy, carefree girl into the cold and desolate Kikyou.

She didn't speak and he couldn't just keep staring at her- she had obviously known he was going to follow her and had paid him no heed for as long as she could. So he opened his mouth.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"What're you talking about? I didn't do anything." She answered simply as she calmly folded her towel.

"You told that damn monk and wench that I yelled at you- I didn't!"

"Well, maybe not but I was definitely scolded." She replied in her defense. She never meant to hurt his feelings, she didn't think he was really listening or that he would care what she said to Sango and Miroku. He shouldn't be so offended or take her words so seriously. He yelled at her all the time, why get so defensive about one time when she exaggerated a little?

"I said I didn't care what stories you told or how you told them. We settled this, but you still make me sound like the bad guy!" He griped, shaking a fist in her general direction.

"What do you care what the others think of you? You never cared before." The petulant hanyou stuck his hands into his haori sleeves and spun on heel away from her pouting lips and restless expression.

"I _don't_! What's with your attitude!" He barked, whirling to look at her once more. What he saw was one exhausted and forlorn girl, a shadow against the light of the night behind her.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, I'm just tired." She answered wearily. The moment of wakefulness that had come with the touch of the cold water to her flushed skin had passed and the sleepless night before piled on top of the long, hard hike and minor skirmishes with demons and arguments with a certain hanyou finally caught up to her. The sooner she could apologize for whatever bothered him, the happier they'd both be. "Don't listen to anything I say. I didn't mean it; everyone knows you're not a bad person and I shouldn't have said that-"

A sudden gust of wind blew off the lake behind her, whipping the girl's skirt around her legs, her thick, umber hair was flung over her shoulders and brushed her cheeks in passing. The strength of the blast propelled her gently forward though, like a cat, she was in no danger of falling into the water surrounding her.

"Kagome-" He began, taking a step forward in case she needed a quick rescue but she remained firmly planted on the rock. She just looked at him, a small, appreciative smile tipping her lips at his halted actions.

He didn't know what more to say. He certainly hadn't expected her to give in without a fight. He had followed her out here to be alone so he could yell at her for saying he'd yelled at her. At least, that had been his pretense. What he really wanted to remind her of was that she couldn't be replaced and she'd never be forgotten, not by any of her friends, and certainly not by near-immortal demons. She kept thinking she could, how the hell she got that idea-

He'd overheard every miserable word she'd confessed to Miroku and Sango, heard every inflection in her wavering voice, caught the scent her emotions, the racing and stumbling of her heartbeat and her sighing- He knew he took her constant support and presence for granted, that she'd always be there for him, accepting him, loving him for himself no matter what happened. He knew that she felt neglected despite her efforts to remain his constant companion, always in his sight, never beyond his reach should he need her. But he didn't know how to return that, how to make her feel just as cared for. He'd been alone and selfishly looking out for no one but himself for so long; the few times he'd opened up to someone he'd been hurt and left behind. His mother had died, abandoning him when he was too young to remember much else and Kikyou had betrayed him days after he confessed his feelings.

How could he now think of another person's well-being above his own? How could he only want to keep this person happy, even when it went against everything his selfish proud heart screamed for? It was hard to open this door, to change his way of thinking-

Strangest part was, he already had. Without noticing, he had put this girl in front of himself, her life weighed more than his, her joy and safety were his first thoughts in the morning and his last worries at night. It might have happened the first time he'd taken in her scent or the first time he called her by her given name. She'd gotten into his mind, his thoughts, his heart when he hadn't been looking. Or rather, had been looking too hard to actually see it.

Everything in his soul had been hidden away, inherently and violently defended, so how could he share this with anyone after it had been buried so deep? To open up, that was the hardest, trickiest, and most dangerous part.

But, it seemed, when he looked into that fortress that skillfully guarded his heart, she was already in there, sitting and waiting for him. Now if he could just get over his habit of pushing everyone away and act like a normal, compassionate being, maybe Kagome wouldn't look like she wanted to die crying right now.

"Come on, Kagome. It's too cold for you to be out here like this, your body's so fragile to begin with."

"InuYasha . . ." She murmured, a crack in her voice that scored his heart like an arrow.

He turned his back on her, arms folded once more. "You know you wouldn't be easily forgotten and you could _never_ be replaced. Stop thinking like that. It pisses me off.." He waved over his shoulder for her to follow him back to the camp and started walking that way when he heard the tap of her shoes on the rocks she hopped across.

InuYasha missed the growing, brilliant smile on her trembling lips. That hidden light glimmered in her eyes as she daintily skipped back to the shore and launched herself at him from behind. Her arms tied around his neck and shoulders, his surprise obvious as he yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Ka-Kagome!" He shouted as she laughed into his neck, her warm breath sending shivers through his ears and making his heart lurch.

The brunette hugged him more closely, giggling his name and holding him tighter as she realized how warm he was and how cold she had become. She finally loosed her arms and released him, dropping to the ground before he could make her let go. Just as her foot steadied on the gravelly beach, the stone she stood upon skidded out from under her and she tumbled backwards. Her eyes widened in alarm, mouth opening to cry out, her arm reaching for her guardian-

InuYasha whirled and grabbed for her hand to pull her back as she slipped, but it was too late- He overbalanced and was pulled down with her. In an effort to protect the girl, he managed to swing her into his arms and land on his back, her safely on top of him.

Unfortunately, they both landed in the water and with a growled curse, the hanyou sat up, dripping and suddenly freezing. "Kagome! Kagome?" She opened eyes that had been squeezed shut and met his worried gaze with an innocent and slightly frightened look. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw she was unhurt, just wet and startled. She was comfortably curled in his arms, one hand covering her mouth and the other pressed against his chest.

"Inu-" She started, her heart beginning to slow down from the sudden scare. He rolled to his feet and held on to his precious angel, doing his best to keep her from getting wet- well, more wet.

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked as he carefully stood on the slippery, stony lake bottom and carried her out of the water, cradling her shivering body as close as he could knowing he was just as soaked and cold as she was and probably not helping any.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me . . ." She mumbled.

"Keh." Was his only response as he paused on firm land and tossed his head, shaking out his sopping wet hair in the process. He continued walking, his nose twitching as he carried her back to camp. "You're gonna have to change, it's too cold out here for you to be this wet." She smelled of damp cotton and her skin was losing it's scent as her body cooled.

"Too bad there aren't any hot springs nearby." She said wistfully, shaking a little more thoroughly now. Her shoes and socks were soaked and the wind playfully nipped and pricked her feet with cold. A large spot on the middle of her back was like a sudden cold compress when their movements made the frosty wet cloth cling to her skin. Her teeth began to chatter and her body tensed, pressing as close as she could to InuYasha's meager warmth. His haori was drenched through and through, he had to be as cold as she was-

"Aren't you cold, InuYasha?" She asked around her shuddering breath and gritted teeth.

"Nah, I'm not as soft as you."

"_I'm_ cold." She stated without hesitation.

"I know." He tightened his protective hold on her. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, _I_ was careless, you . . . saved me . . ." She murmured into his fire rat haori. She seemed to be drifting off in his arms, he almost smiled at the peaceful tip of her lips. Until they quivered and a small tremor shook her petite form. His clawed hands instantly tensed, instinctively embracing her closer.

The fire was banked and the monk and his taijiya were already in their beds if not already asleep. Silent as a bird winging through the canopy, the hanyou made his way to the tree underneath which Kagome's red sleeping bag was laid out. He knelt, unsure if he should wake her so she could change into her warmer bedclothes or just wrap her up in her thick blanket and hope it was enough.

He went with option three. As he got close enough, Shippo awoke to the smell of his foster mother's return but his eyes widened and he sat up when he took a moment to fully examine her scent.

"InuYasha! What'd you do to her?" He accused in a pouty whisper. Kirara also woke and stood up to defend the bed and cub from potential danger. She gave a half mew of recognition and welcome before padding out of the way of the other three.

InuYasha growled, thunking the kitsune's head. "Shut up, pup. She slipped and we fell in the lake. Open those stupid metal teeth so I can put her down." His soft voice rumbled as the young fox disappeared under the folds and unzipped the sleeping bag. He laid her out, tucked as well as he could into the fluffy blanket and had Shippo remove her shoes and place them beside the fire. InuYasha carefully peeled off her damp socks, frowning when he felt how cold her feet were. Shippo ran back to his side and InuYasha thrust her socks at him to set out next to the shoes. They'd be dry by morning if they were close enough to the fire.

The miko was still shivering, more so now that her chilled feet were exposed to the cool night. "Doesn't she have more of those tabi foot warmers?" He whispered to the little cub as he leapt up on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Yep, but they're in her bag and we're not allowed in there." InuYasha eyed the enormous yellow pack and scowled. "Kirara? Can you keep her feet warm for a while- just until my coat dries?" The twin-tailed cat flicked her ears back and forth once and crawled into the cave of the sleeping bag to curl atop the girl's feet and began purring. "Shippo, sleep close to her, keep her warm for a while. I got a bad feeling she's already caught a cold. I don't want it to be like last time." The kitsune wriggled under Kagome's arm and snuggled himself up against her chest, his head tucked under her chin. InuYasha flushed, a little envious of the pup, and folded the rest of the sleeping bag over the pair. He stood, shrugging off his haori to hang dry by the fire.

"I must be brave." He heard the brat mutter to himself. "I'll protect Kagome-mama from the evil . . . cold . . ." The hanyou shook himself, flattening his ears against the cool air and ringing out what was left of the water in his length of thick pale hair. He debated sitting by the fire to dry the rest of him off or retreat back to his tree branch where he could securely watch the camp- and Kagome- without being noticed.

A little while later, InuYasha jumped down from where he'd been guarding the group, lounged tensely against the trunk of the tree Kagome slept fitfully under. He didn't like the way she still didn't smell right, he could hear her heartbeat from where he sat and it worried him that it was just a bit faster than it's usual pace. The fire cat had long since left the confines of the covers to sleep above the girl's ebony head, nested in her soft, dark locks. Shippo did his best, even in the depths of sleep to cling to her, remembering he had to remain close to keep her warm.

InuYasha frowned at the light pink tinge in her cheeks and forehead, the heady tang of her over-warm body alerted him to her slight fever though he could see she still shivered as if she were cold. He quickly crossed the campsite to the fire to retrieve his haori, warm from hanging so close to the dying flames, and placed it carefully over Kagome's sleeping bag. If he could keep her warm all night, she might make it to morning without the fever- he hoped.

He didn't think he could go through the agony of seeing her suffer like last time, every breath that caught, every time she stood and had to wait till her dizziness passed, every time her eyes glazed over he felt he was losing her- So small a thing, so simple a problem, it wracked his heart with fear knowing such a thing could fell her so quickly and take her away without a fight-

"Frail humans." He muttered darkly and settled for a night of Kagome-watching at the base of the tree, within feet of his miko. "Why do I always have to be helpless?"

* * *

All right! So has anyone noticed a pattern yet? Yes, there is in fact a fairytale theme. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Sorry this chapter was so long, the others run about four pages. I'll post the next chapter when I get back from vacation, I promise in the name of InuYasha.

Please review, I'm a little depressed that my work has gotten so few comments. I don't even mind if you don't want to post a review, just drop me an email. see you again in Part Three "Sun, Moon, and Stars" (One of my favorite fairytales by the way!)


	3. Sun, Moon, and Stars

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Three

_Sun, Moon, and Stars_

"Once upon a time, in a far, far away land, there was king and queen. The queen had a child, a pretty little daughter but the queen was sickly and died soon after her daughter was born. She was a vain woman and made the king promise he would not marry a woman any less beautiful than she, but since she was the most gorgeous in all the lands, she was sure he'd never remarry."

"She sounds like that witch queen from the snowy girl story." Shippo offered his professional opinion, standing on the mountain created by Kagome's bent knees under her sleeping bag. His tiny claws dug into the slippery fabric to keep his balance, catching and pulling tiny threads out. Kagome just smiled and nodded.

"That's right, she's probably a lot like her but not to such an extreme. She was vain but she wouldn't physically hurt anyone." She reached a hand to help the kitsune keep steady but it was quickly withdrawn just before he could grasp her fingers. She covered her mouth as she coughed a little. Shippo slid down her legs to land in her lap, big teal blue eyes staring up at her in concern. The kind-hearted girl used her other hand to gently pat his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She glanced around the camp to see if anyone else was listening in on Shippo's story. No one was. It was early afternoon and thanks to the chill she'd caught the previous night they'd ended up spending all day in the same place. She'd been too dizzy to stand that morning let alone travel so Sango insisted they remain, Miroku agreed, and after some cajoling and shouting, InuYasha finally came around. She knew he was only keeping up appearances, she'd woken up several times during the night and early, early morning to find his haori cast over her and her guardian angel watching attentively over her.

"Well the king agreed but as the queen predicted, there was no one that equaled her beauty. Years passed and the king never married. One day, while watching his daughter at her sixteenth birthday ball, he saw that she had grown to be as beautiful if not more beautiful than her mother. He declared that he would marry his own daughter." Kagome was interrupted by Shippo's 'ewww' and a disgusted grimace from Sango. She gave an apologetic wince and continued. "But the princess was appalled by the idea, it was sick and wrong and everyone but the king knew it but there was no going against him. So the princess set to him a task that no one could accomplish. She asked that he give her three dresses, one as shining gold as the sun, one as glowing silver as the moon, and one that glistened like the diamond stars. She also asked for a cloak made from the fur of every animal in the kingdom." Shippo gripped his tail, a look of dread on his open face.

"Don't worry, they only took a little snippet, there were thousands of animals, they could only take so much and make a cloak dainty enough for a princess." She stroked his ginger hair and tugged his puffy ponytail. He grinned and settled once more. "It didn't take very long before the king had the dresses and cloak made by the best seamstresses but the moment the princess realized he had succeeded she packed up the gowns and the royal ring that marked her as a princess then threw on the fur cloak and ran a-" A fit of coughing cut her short and she turned aside waiting for it to pass. When it did, she took a swig of water from the bottle that had mysteriously appeared by her side since she had started her story. She glanced around but InuYasha was ignoring her lost in an argument with Miroku, and Sango was hanging her newly washed yukata between two stakes on the other side of the lunch fire.

Kagome took a careful breath, feeling a little warm and dizzy as she leaned back on her hand, suddenly wishing she was still braced against the tree she'd slept under last night. Instead, she motioned for Shippo to hop off her lap and she struggled to pull herself to her feet, much to the fox cub's dismay.

"Ka- Kagome, you shouldn't be up, InuYasha said you'll get more sick if you move-" At the sound of his name, the moody hanyou was by her side, growling about stupid wenches.

Kagome took a deep, exhausted breath, and realized her head hurt too much to reply to the half-demon's insult. She wavered as she took a step forward, her sleeping bag dragging behind her.

"Hey! What the hell're you doin'!" He demanded, catching her around the waist as she faltered. She blinked slowly and looked up at him, as if not entirely seeing him. The boy's amber eyes widened as he studied her pale features, her figure all but limp in his arms.

Her sorrel eyes focused on his and she smiled. "I just wanted to go back to the tree." She said, pointing to where she had slept the night before.

"Feh, you shoulda asked then." He scooped her up, sleeping bag and all and carried to the base of the specified tree. The silver-haired boy set her down and let her put her bed to rights, waiting by her side to make sure she didn't need anything else before scowling at her and the kitsune by her side.

"Quit bothering her, pup, let her sleep." Shippo frowned up at the tall hanyou, leaping onto his back as the older boy turned to walk away and tugged on one of his furry ears.

"I'm not bothering her!" The young fox demon protested and hopped back down before InuYasha could bonk his head. He waved the water bottle Kagome had left behind, undeniable justification of his presence by her side.

"She's already asleep, baka, go play somewhere else." Shippo's brows furrowed and he turned his surprised gaze to the girl. She was dead to the world, leaning against the tree trunk, her legs still bundled in her blankets, her open palm fallen across her lap, the other by her side.

When he turned back to the hanyou, he was walking away. Shippo pouted a moment then left the container in the miko's lap and trotted back to InuYasha's side. The next couple of hours, he hunted the hanyou's twitching ears, the rings on Miroku's staff, and Kirara when she was willing.

* * *

I most sincerely apologize for my long absence and failure to update on time! My internet went down last week and I can't afford a new router yet so I don't know when I'll be able to get online next. I know this chapter is short and given that, I might update with part four, "Sun, Moon, and Stars, Continued" later tonight but I cannot promise anything since I'm not the only one in this house who needs the computer.

I hope you still like this story, I meant to end it twice before the last chapter, I'm sure you'll let me know if they are are not worthy of being posted, I can end it at one of the original endings.

Thank you for the wonderful comments and reviews so far, I love them!

Nicole Cherre


	4. Sun, Moon, and Stars, Cont'd

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part four

_Sun, Moon, and Stars, Cont'd_

"Finally, the princess wore her gown that glittered like the millions of stars above and sneaked off to the ball. There she danced again with the handsome prince who begged to know her name, where she was from, anything that would lead him to her. But the princess only smiled and remained silent." Kagome's eyes sparkled in romantic, daydreamy enthusiasm, her heart quickening and a blush rising to her cheeks as she neared the starry-eyed end of one of her favorite fairytales. The blush was probably a flicker of her remaining fever from yesterday and her excessive giddiness she blamed on being sick all day and still feeling it now. She had a stupid grin on her face as she described the dress and the ball and the handsomeness of the handsome, charming prince to Shippo and Sango.

Miroku had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the girls and Shippo's innocent laughter though the cub's happiness came more from having a nearly healthy Kagome-mama back than the festivities of an imaginary ball. InuYasha had his head in his hand was doing all he could to keep from groaning- or chuckling- at the very energetic and bubbly Kagome. He sat cross-legged beside her, Miroku sharing suffering glances with him from across the campfire, Sango knelt between the monk and the miko, Shippo bounding between them all in his excitement.

"When the dance ended, the prince took great pains to keep ahold of the princess's hand so she wouldn't slip away as she had twice before. But the girl was clever and managed to ditch him in the crowd. She ran back to her room but she didn't have much time before the cook came to find her so she threw her cloak of fur over her fine dress and smudged soot over her face and hands to hide that she had ever been beautiful and returned to the kitchens. The cook yelled at her for being lazy and late and told her to make the prince's favorite soup. She did this but when the bowls were served out, she dropped her royal ring in the prince's bowl so he would be certain to find it." Kagome grinned, her hands mimicking her words as she dropped an imaginary ring into an equally nonexistent bowl.

"When the prince finished his soup, he found the ring at the bottom, and he recognized it as the same one on the delicate hand of the mysterious princess. He gave a great shout and leapt from his seat and rushed off to the kitchens. The cook was flustered to see the prince himself in his lowly, dirty kitchens and was sure the prince was there to punish someone for a poorly made meal or worse, that one of the cloaked girl's hairs had fallen into his food. The prince demanded to know who had made the soup. The cook glared at the secret princess as she hid in the shadows by the chimney. 'I made the soup, highness.' He said but the prince shook his head. 'No, this was far better than the soup you make. Who made _this_ soup.' He asked again. The princess stepped out of the darkness and knelt before the prince."

Kagome clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling and pleading as she gazed up at her pretend prince. " 'It was I, my lord, who made the soup.' The prince gently took the girl's chin and lifted her face so that he could see her eyes. They were the same lovely eyes he'd fallen into earlier that night. He took a handkerchief and wiped the soot from her face and hands revealing smooth, pale skin and slender fingers. He made her stand and threw off the fur cloak unveiling the splendid gown she wore. Her shining beauty was revealed to everyone and she was no longer able to hide. The prince took her hand and led her back to the ball, announcing that he had at last found the girl he wished to marry. 'You, my dear princess, are my beloved bride and we shall never part.' They were married soon after and lived happily ever after." Kagome let out her held breath in a huge wistful, lovesick sigh.

"I love that story," She confessed to Shippo who had sat attentively for that last part watching her captivating movements and expressions as she told this particular tale.

Sango mirrored her love-struck grin, eyes gleaming. "Me too. That was lovely, she suffered so much in vain, just to be unnoticed, to be less than normal . . ." A thoughtful, sad light crossed the demon slayer's face. "You're right, some of these sound so familiar."

"I wish I had that kind of faith, that the one destined for me would keep looking till he found me."

"Kagome-sama, don't forget, the lovely princess was also persistent in letting herself be found." Miroku's sly eyes slid to Sango sitting a discreet distance from him.

She caught his low glance and glared at the monk, pink lips pursed in a scowl. "You won't find anything where YOU'RE looking, Houshi-sama." He laughed nervously, one hand at the back of his head, trying to look apologetic and for the most part failing due to the huge, stupid grin on his face.

Kagome sighed again, not paying any mind to the flirtations of the couple beside her. "Even if I wasn't what he was expecting, or who he thought I was, I hope he'd love me any way." Her hopeful eyes fell, a soft smile played in the corner of her mouth as she watched Sango and Miroku argue and plead. Her smile faded, her vibrant liveliness dying away with it. 'Even if I'm not who he thought I was, who he wanted me to be . . . Just let him love me for being _me_. Not a cloned replacement.'

Shippo suddenly tugged on her limp wrist, trying to wake her from her solemn daze. She gasped, realizing she'd been lost in thought a little too long, and faking a yawn, looked around to see if anyone else had noticed her slip into her melancholy reverie. Sango and her perverted monk were still too wrapped up in themselves and Shippo was staring up at her like a little lost puppy, probably worried that her fever was coming back.

But she caught InuYasha watching her out of the corner of his eye. Both ears strained in her direction, his own sad smirk waning as he watched her without really watching her.

She shook off the strange thrill she got from being watched by him and yawned for real. "Sorry, Shippo, I'm still pretty tired. I should probably hit the sack early tonight. Did you want to stay up with the others or come to bed?"

Shippo met her gaze, one hand on his chin as he studied her rather critically. "I'll stay up. You go to sleep. You _really_ need it." Kagome snorted softly at his blatant honesty, wondering if she looked as bad as he seemed to think she felt. Did she have circles under her eyes or something? She shook her head and got to her feet and waved good night to the others before slipping into her bed, still protectively tucked away under the tree InuYasha slept in.

Despite her mostly genuine fatigue, Kagome lay for a long while unable to sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting to the soft, contrite expression on her Inu-chan's normally scowling face. He looked so different when he thought no one was looking, his innocence when he slept, his concern for his friends, his remorse . . . He'd stared at her with those eyes, those 'I'm sorry' eyes, the entire time she'd been ill, but only when they were alone. As if it was _his_ fault she'd caught a cold or fallen in the lake. Maybe it was just sympathy that she had to be sick at all, or maybe regret that he hadn't been able to heal her despite his efforts. His arms _were_ warm carrying her back . . .

Just like before, she fell asleep memorizing the feel of his gentle, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and legs.

* * *

Remember this always, I keep most- okay, some- promises. But I'm not going to spoil you, it mightbe a while before I can get a router for my computer, I don't know when I'll be able to get on the internet next. Soon I hope, this weekend I hope. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll do the same! Part five, "Spider-Head" is next, and yes, manga readers that should sound familiar. It's a cute chapter, it also one of the three endinga to this story, I decided to continue after discovering another rare fairytale and not thinking I'd accomplished everything I wanted to in the first five chapters. 

Special thanks to Mad-4-Manga , Xblackmoonx , Novelnotions, Sango14120 , Kasatka, Amy, dude, Love,dave, Sammy, kukuku, and Nicole-Cherre story lover AKA: Dental- yeah, **_very_** flattered and a little creeped out . . . ;D

Thank you! Arigato-gozaimasu!

Nicole Cherre


	5. SpiderHead

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part five

_Spider Head_

Hours later, the miko woke with a start. A quick puff of air on her cheek, a sudden loss of warmth by her side, and a flash of crimson was all she could hazily remember in the first moments upon awakening.

Unsure of what exactly had awoken her, Kagome remained still, eyes and ears straining, her miko sense searching the dark night for a potential threat or the delicate touch of a shikon shard. The fire was dim and the camp quiet. The others had obviously gone to bed a long time ago. She held her breath, her hand slowly reaching to pull away her covers when she realized Shippo was gone. She could remember waking for a moment when he finally climbed into bed with her- perhaps it was only his leaving that had roused her?

"Stupid pup, why're you being so noisy when everyone's asleep?" She heard InuYasha growl from somewhere above her. Her umber eyes searched the night-darkened branches spreading across the sky. InuYasha had chosen a branch near the trunk of the tree, some twenty-five, maybe thirty feet up to spend the night lounging on.

_That's_ where Shippo was. The young woman frowned at the hanyou's tone, pursing her lips angrily.

Shippo's small, hiccupping voice drifted down to her. "I don't- want Kagome- to- to leave!" He whined, sniffing pathetically. Her breath caught. Why on earth would she leave? "Promise- she won't- leave me?" Shippo must have had a nightmare. Had he dreamed that she left him alone for good?

The little fox should have woken her, then he wouldn't have to put up with InuYasha's uncaring, heartless insults.

And InuYasha should really be more understanding, the young kitsune could no more help having bad dreams than he could stop breathing! It was only natural after all the poor kid had been through in his young life!

There was no way InuYasha would put up with Shippo's unrealistic and irrational fears. The child needed reassurance, promises that she would never leave him, he needed her to be near-

"Baka, she's not going anywhere. Just shut up and go back to sleep." InuYasha muttered. The girl below them caught a pale movement in the tree, a flash of moon white, and guessed that InuYasha had settled himself back against the tree trunk to 'sleep'.

"But, shouldn't you make sure Kagome's okay?" The cub asked, his voice the same wavering, fearful one of a child asking to make sure there were no monsters under the bed or in the closet. Was he so worried that she'd really be gone?

"What kind of dream did you have!" The hanyou demanded. Kagome froze, just in case he did decide to hop down and take a look. She really didn't want to get caught eavesdropping on the boys.

"Nothing." The kit mumbled sullenly.

"You're a demon, you should be able to smell her, hear her breathing and her heartbeat from here." InuYasha scolded, more gently than he normally would, probably to keep his voice down as it seemed he didn't want to wake anyone else.

Kagome paused, suddenly very conscious of the erratic rhythm of her breathing and soundless pounding of her heart. He could really hear all that? From up there? Could every demon! She might as well carry around speakers announcing her every emotion to the world! It was as bad as being able to read her mind, hear her secrets! Was nothing sacred or private anymore!

He had to know she was awake and listening. They both had to know. She sighed, relaxing from her frozen attention. If they wanted to include her they would, otherwise it seemed InuYasha was just ignoring her for now.

She heard Shippo mutter something and InuYasha's sharp reply, "Fine, see, now go to sleep, ya dumb pup."

"InuYasha . . ?"

The hanyou growled, loud enough that Kagome could just barely hear it. "What." He barked.

"I can't sleep."

"Kagome already told you your story."

"Please?"

"No." Kagome could hear the glare in his voice; he had that 'shut up and go away, ya bother me kid' tone he often had with Shippo and any other children they might happen to deal with. "I don't know any." He grumbled.

"You have to know some, you're old." Kagome winced as she heard the muted thud of the fox kit's head getting thumped.

"Dammit." She smiled, hearing the scowl in her hanyou's voice. "Once there was mortal who battled a spider demon. He was a stupid human, and he fought the youkai to protect the two priestesses in the shrine the demon had taken over." InuYasha began a rather familiar tale, one that Shippo might have recognized had he been fully awake. As it was, he was half way through it when Kagome finally realized what story he was narrating.

"The mortal fought the crafty bastard for days before falling into one of his traps and getting seriously wounded. He was blinded by the demon's tricks and was so weak and near death that it looked like the youkai would win. Then one of the priestesses ran from where she had been hiding and used her powers to fight demon. She was powerful but so was the demon and the stupid wench didn't want to hurt the human who had been protecting her. Idiot girl." Kagome grimaced realizing, whether he knew she could hear him or not, that he was insulting _her_. He told the story quickly and in his own violent, careless style of storytelling but it seemed to do the trick. She couldn't hear any complaints from the fox child.

"The miko managed to rescue the mortal and her tears healed his wounds and he was able to fight again but the demon's form kept twisting and changing so that every blow he landed didn't even hurt the bastard. The priestess shot a purifying arrow at the demon, forcing him to remain in one shape. Together, the human and the miko attacked once more and defeated the demon." InuYasha paused a moment, as if trying to remember something else. "Oh, and they lived happily ever after."

'Her tears healed him? Happily ever after?' Kagome silently repeated the interesting tidbits from his tale. Had those overly emotional, worried tears really meant so much to him, even now? Remembering them so impressively in a bedtime story? There were a lot of interesting lines from his story that she knew to be one of their own early adventures. The fact that they fought together, that she was the 'powerful' miko, and they even lived happily ever after according to InuYasha. She wondered if he was just adding that ending or if he honestly thought they had- or would.

Kagome was drifting off once more, these thoughts chasing themselves in her mind, when InuYasha landed nimbly beside her. She sucked in a quick breath, not startled in mind but her body wasn't expecting him to drop in so suddenly. She cocked her head in his direction and blinked up at him, large, dark eyes glinting a warm auburn in the firelight.

He winced as he met her gaze, his own honey-gold eyes glowing like lamps in the darkness. "What're you doin' up?" He whispered, crouching near her bed, holding something protectively close to his chest and buried in the long folds of his haori sleeves.

The girl shook her head, her voice low and soft as if she was speaking to a dream. "I've been awake, something woke me. What's wrong?" She shuffled a bit, propping her elbow underneath her. He shook his head a little too quickly, his mass of ivory hair flashing as it swung behind him and slipped quietly over his shoulder.

"Nothing. The brat was being noisy-" He moved his arm to reveal a sleeping fox kitsune cradled between his stomach and his lap. Kagome immediately moved to get up and retrieve the cub from the almost certainly _very_ uncomfortable hanyou but to her surprise, he motioned for her to stay and moved a little closer to her before gently transferring kit from his hold to hers.

"I didn't hear anything. What happened?" She asked as she tucked Shippo into her sleeping bag, close to herself so he wouldn't notice the lack of warmth or heartbeat.

"Idiot pup had a nightmare but I got him to shut up about it."

Kagome frowned, her brows knit and lips pursed. InuYasha suddenly worried if was going to get Sat for what he just said, Kagome was overly protective of the runt and she didn't look happy-

"Oh." Was all she said for a few moments and the hanyou breathed a sigh of relief, settling into a more comfortable sitting position beside her. Maybe she wasn't going to Sit him. "That's what it was."

"What what was?" He asked, surly again now that he didn't have a pup sleeping in his arms and Kagome wasn't going to say the submitting spell. He could smell sleep still on her, she was tired, her heartbeat slowing; she wasn't likely to put forth much effort in an argument at this point.

"That's what woke me." InuYasha flinched and looked away a little guiltily.

"I- I woke you?" He asked resignedly, regret lacing his sigh. Kagome grinned at his agitation; he worried about her too much.

"Oh I don't mind. I'd rather have you wake me by accident than Shippo do it because of a bad dream. That bit of red, Shippo disappearing. It was just you taking him up into the tree with you." She smiled again at him, her neck aching from looking up at him from where she was. "Thanks for taking care of him for me. I don't mind being there in the middle of the night when he needs someone but I know he likes to know I'm not the only one."

"Feh, you just needed some more sleep, he was gonna keep you from it. Annoying brat." He growled low, one that Kagome recognized as a show growl, not a threatening or angry rumble. He was still pretending, just in case some woke up and overheard.

"Thank you anyway, it was really, _really_ sweet of you." She said, grinning to herself as a smoldering blush seeped into his cheeks. "You might not like to show it but you _do_ care about us." She closed her eyes, falling almost instantly into the waiting arms of sleep.

"Keh. Of course I do."

* * *

See, it might have ended here, but lucky for you- or perhaps not so- there are two more chapters to follow. 

Please read and review or at least drop an email, you don't have to review I just like to hear what people think. Part Six is up next, the fairytale "Bearskin." I had issues with adding this tale to the story, which you might be able to see in Kagome.

_Enjoy!_

Nicole Cherre


	6. Bearskin

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Six

Bearskin

"Hearing the old man's troubles Bearskin reassured him, saying 'If that is your only problem, then I have money enough.' The kind, gentle-hearted soldier gave the old man handfuls of gold to take back to his family. The old man was so grateful he offered to take Bearskin back to his home that he might choose one of his incredibly beautiful daughters as his wife. Bearskin thought this was unwise given his current situation but he agreed. When the old man arrived home he told the story of his rescue and introduced the strange and dirty soldier to his girls. The first daughter screamed at the sight of Bearskin and fainted. The second looked him up and down and said 'He's not even human anymore, how can I accept such a monster as a husband?' and she ran from the house. The youngest and most beautiful girl smiled kindly at the half-human-"

"He's kinda like a hanyou now, isn't he, Kagome?" Shippo asked from his seat in front of the storyteller. He had his tiny paws grasped in his hands as he sat cross legged, trying to imitate InuYasha without falling over. The dog-eared boy snorted from where he sat behind Kagome and looked away, pointed ignoring everything and everyone.

"Not quite but I suppose, he at least looked like a half-man half-bear by now. But he only looks shaggy and dirty, he's still just a normal human." Kagome giggled a little nervously at Shippo's keen observation, comparing the brave soldier of fortune to the reckless half-demon sulking behind her. That was the last thing she wanted!

"Now the girl said 'Father, he must be a good man to have helped you when you were in trouble. I will keep your promise and become his bride.' Bearskin was glad to have found such a selfless, accepting girl for a wife and took the ring from his finger and broke it in two. He carved his name on her half and her name on his and told her to keep it safe for one year when he would return to her. Should he not return then he was dead and she was free of her promise to marry him. He left them, and the girl dressed in black as a sign of mourning and waiting. The youngest daughter wept when she thought of the compassionate man who would be her husband forced to wander the world, alone and friendless and cursed."

Kagome saw Sango lean into Miroku's side and whisper in his ear. "That _does_ sound like someone we know." The demon slayer chuckled. It was just loud enough for her to hear so she was positive InuYasha had heard it too. Her face burned a warm red and she dropped her wide, disbelieving eyes to the grass beneath her knees, mouth agape at their audacity. '_Oh my god_. I can't believe she just said that- now everyone's gonna think the story's about InuYasha!' She snapped her mouth shut then hurriedly continued with the very non-InuYasha-related fairytale. 'It's not, it's really not!'

"N-Now the last day of the seven year deal came and the soldier returned to where he had made the pact with the youkai. When the demon appeared he had a nasty fit at having lost the bet. But he honored the deal and cleaned the soldier, cutting his hair and shaving his beard, and dressing him in grand clothes. The soldier left for town and bought a carriage to take him to his bride's home. When he arrived, no one recognized him. The two older sisters fell over themselves to impress him but the youngest was dressed in black and never raised her eyes nor spoke a word. Saddened by how sorrowful and faithful the girl had stayed the year he was gone, the soldier stayed for dinner after which he asked the old man if he could take his daughter for a wife. The two sisters left the room with their father, thinking one of them would be chosen. Once he and his unknowing bride were alone, he knelt before her and asked for her hand in marriage.

" 'Alas, sir, my heart belongs to another. I am betrothed to the man who carries the other half of this ring. I await his return for he promised he would come back to me after the year is out. But I will wait longer still, praying for his safe return.' " Kagome grinned in a pathetically hopeful way, her heart hung on those words, waiting, forever for a love that might never have been meant to be- Ah, how well she knew the feeling.

"Keh." InuYasha scoffed from behind her. "There's no way that stupid wench could have that much feeling for an ugly monster she'd only met for a night. It's just a stupid, naive story." Kagome's heart froze at his tactless words, and InuYasha stood and stomped away, the breeze of his abrupt movement chilling the hurt miko. She shivered, though it was more from what he'd said than from the night air. Tears pricked her eyes but she blinked quickly, turning to glance behind her. Let the others think she was glaring at his retreating back.

"Love at first sight! It happens! She fell in love with a kind soul, not the terrible beast he looked like! He was NICE to her!" She shouted. The silence of the night was her only reply.

"Kagome, just finish without him. He's stupid but I like your stories." Shippo scowled fiercely in the direction the hanyou had fled in, a baby growl rising from his small chest. "I think that one just hit too close to home!" He shouted at the long gone InuYasha.

"Oh Shippo, it's okay!" Kagome was surprised at the strength of Shippo's show of anger and swooped the cub up in her arms, rubbing his head to erase the memory of his growling. "Where was I?"

"The girl was declining his proposal of marriage, Kagome-sama."

"A familiar line, huh, Houshi-sama?" Sango grinned and the monk laughed uneasily, one hand at the back of his head.

"I don't know what you mean, Sango-" The unaccounted for hand was suddenly accounted for as the teasing smile dropped from the taijiya's face and a sharp crack resounded through the dark forest.

Kagome laughed at the couple then settled once more to finish her story. She petted the fox kitsune in her lap, knowing he'd calm down under her attention. "So the youngest daughter said she would wait until her betrothed returned and that she couldn't possible marry the young man before her. The soldier took advantage of her closed eyes and plucked the ring half from the ribbon she wore around her neck. She began to protest until he held up his half of the ring and put them together, proving they were once the same, whole ring. 'I am your betrothed, whom you once saw as the horrid creature, Bearskin. I have now returned for you.' He kissed the girl and the two older sisters returned to hear his confession. They were so furious that they ran away and killed themselves out of jealousy. The demon appeared and claimed their souls, laughing that he had lost the soldier's soul but gained two more instead.

"The youngest daughter and the soldier were soon married and lived happily ever after, never doubting their faith and love for one another."

"If only everyone was blessed with such faith and trust." Miroku stated wistfully, his eyes closed though he was obviously indicating the girl beside him. Kagome laughed at Sango's indignant expression, and the group continued to chat while Kagome soothingly petted the fox kit to sleep in her lap. The fading twilight deepened and disappeared, the air quickly grew nippy. Kagome opened her sleeping bag and threw it over her shoulders as a warm, downy blanket and she placed a tired Shippo in the nest she made in the extra comforter beside her.

"Was InuYasha going to stand watch tonight, or has he abandoned us to brood?" Sango asked loudly to the woods surrounding their little campsite. As before, there was no answer from the missing hanyou.

"I'll go look for him, he can't be too far. I swear, he thinks without him we'd forget to breathe." Kagome stood, careful not to disturb her sleeping pup, and shivered delicately in the cool air. She pouted at the loss of warmth but InuYasha's glaring eyes and reproachful voice beckoned her. Now that she thought about it, he sounded as hurt as she'd felt when he left-

Kagome snatched her bow and quiver from where they lay next to her pack and slung both over her shoulder. No sense in being stupid. She walked away from the light of the fire and into the black trees. She hoped he'd stayed close enough to keep an eye on them, he was probably up hiding in some nearby tree, waiting for a demon to slaughter. He had to at least be close enough to hear them call if they needed help or if she suddenly sensed a shard.

When it grew too dark to see by the waning moon and fading firelight, the miko took out the jar of shards that she kept tucked in her pocket and concentrated, praying as Kikyou had taught her once while trapped in a cave a while ago. The six bits of crystal tinkled like tiny chimes in their container then began to glow a steady, clear lilac, just bright enough to show her a path through the underbrush. She whistled softly and took a deep breath, pleased with the result of her power.

"InuYasha? Where are you?" She called quietly. InuYasha would hear her, she knew he would but she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from wild boars or cats or bears. She just wanted the dog.

"It's time to come back, you can't be mad at me forever. I'm gonna find you one way or the other." She warned to the leaves overhead. "Don't make me say the word." She waited a moment, listening for a tell-tale rustle in the canopy or bushes. "_InuYasha_." She pursed her lips, her scowl a mirror of one his best. "O-su-wa-"

"Baka wench! What the hell do you think you're doin'!" He landed just feet in front of her, exactly as she expected. A little closer, actually- she back-stepped quickly, hand falling over her heart as it jumped. He glared at her with those glowering, somber eyes, his mouth firm and frowning, his hands fisted at his sides. If he felt anything for having frightened her- even momentarily- he didn't show it.

"Oh _good_. I'm glad I found you." She smiled brightly, and took a hold of his sleeve as if she'd just run into him on the street and it was all a pleasant surprise. "Now what had you in such a huff earlier? You were really mean back there. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-" She sidled up beside him- and his warm haori- and started walking back to camp with the surly boy in tow.

"Feh. I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about." He grumbled and folded his arms. She kept her hold on his elbow and sighed melodramatically.

"You didn't like my story again. It's like a variation of Beauty and the Beast, I guess. I kinda promised I wouldn't tell stories like that. I thought you might get offended. But it had nothing to do with you, none of these stories are even vaguely related to you or me or-"

"You didn't promise me anything." He said haughtily, blowing off her disguised apology.

"No, but I'm sorry anyway. I know you've always felt like you've been left out, maybe even cursed to be alone because of who you are and it hurts you even more when you start to think you have someone to be nice to you now, friends who will be friends no matter what, who know you in and out and forgive and forget-"

"Keh. You're just as naïve as your baby stories." He jeered. Kagome stopped dead, her hands falling clenched and bloodless at her sides.

"InuYasha! You're such an IDIOT!" She screamed, tears welling unbidden to her chocolate eyes. The hanyou instantly froze, his sensitive ears flicking back so far they practically pressed flat against his white hair. "You don't even see what's in front of your face! Baka, baka, baka!" Tears raced down silver tracks along her cheeks as she spun away. She _tried_ to apologize, _tried_ to explain but he was just going to stubbornly pig-headed about it! If he wanted to be a monster no one could love then she could be the mourning betrothed, waiting forever for a man who would never return to her!

"Ka- Kagome-" He winced at the sight and no doubt scent of her tears, more respectful of them than her words.

"No. I don't care if you see us as friends or not. I don't care what you see us as. I'm going to bed." With that she wiped away her tears and swiftly strode away, the enchanted glow of her shards fading as her concentration collapsed.

InuYasha was left muttering curses as he stalked his way back to camp a safe distance behind his miko. He never saw it coming when he heard an irritable murmur float back toward him and his prayer beads began to glow pink.

"Osuwari."

* * *

Hi! Thanks for the reviews!

As you can see, both Kagome and I had issues with telling a rather roundabout version of Beauty and the Beast. This is a much older, German version of the tale where the soldier made a deal with the Devil as it changed to in Christian times, Puck or a similar mischievousfairy in times before. It easily applied itself to the youkai of the Sengoku Jidai.

So, did anyone recognize InuYasha's fairytale to Shippo? Yep, that's right. It's from InuYasha Volume Five, Scrolls One-Six, one of which is actually name "Spider-head". I thought it'd be cute to include a real fairytale, that's how these stories get started anyway, every tale has a seed of truth in it. InuYasha and Kagome have a ton of such adventures.

Well that's more than I meant to write so I'll let you go. I'll see you again in the next chapter, Part Seven, "Sleeping Beauty." And it's not the Disney version everyone knows, once again, it's the old German version as opposed to the old French one most people know.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Seven

_Sleeping beauty_

"A spindle is something they use to spin thread, Shippo, it's the pointed part the finished thread or yarn wraps around."

"Oh. That's what I thought but I wanted to make sure." Shippo nodded and sat back down beside a napping Kirara.

Kagome smiled, easing her legs closer to put less strain on her aching back and stomach muscles. She'd taken a hit earlier, her back was now one big bruise thanks to the tree that broke her backward momentum. The massive locust youkai that had found them had two shikon shards and it knew how to pack a powerful punch in it's extraordinarily long legs.

She'd been sighting it with her bow from behind but it caught her with a crushing kick to her chest and stomach, it's foot as long as her arm. It had knocked the breath out of her, snapped her bow string, shattered her arrow, and flung her into the unnecessarily sturdy tree behind her. She was positive she heard something crack or pop. Thank the kami it wasn't her spine. It had taken a full minute lying motionless on the ground before she could breathe again. It still ached now even with the painkillers and InuYasha had gotten an earful when he had tried to move her when the last thing she wanted was to be touched- it hurt too much. She had probably hurt his feelings but she couldn't help it, she could barely keep from sobbing as it was because she couldn't keep still enough. He ended up taking out his frustration on the locust which was promptly dusted.

As soon as she could take a full, shaky breath, she sat up, accepting the shards from Miroku and a supportive arm from Sango. Due to her condition, Sango's pulled muscle, and InuYasha's bad temper, they ended up setting up camp under the next large tree they found.

"No sooner had the girl taken the spindle from the old woman when it slipped and pricked her palm and she fell into a faint. The old woman didn't know what to do and called for help. Servants from all over the palace arrived to try and wake the princess but nothing worked. The king and queen realized it was the wicked fairy's curse and had the princess placed in a splendid room with walls of gilt gold and a bed blanketed with spun silver. The king and queen ordered that no one should come near the palace or the sleeping princess until a good fairy-"

"A good fairy's like a miko, isn't she, Kagome?"

"Yeah, she'd be like miko, I suppose. And the evil fairy'd be like a black miko." Kagome nodded shortly, afraid to move too much lest her muscles protest too much. She tried to suppress a yawn, that large a breath was still painful, plus she didn't want the others to realize the extent of her minor injuries or how tired she was.

She was really, _really_ tired.

"They wanted to find a good miko who could reverse the evil spell. When one was found she declared that princess had not died but had fallen into a deep sleep from which she would not awaken from for five hundred years. With that, the miko, knowing what sorrow and grief would be felt by the people whom loved the dear princess, placed everyone in the palace in a deep sleep so no one would feel the passing of years." Kagome paused to take a careful lungful of air and blinked heavily several times trying to clear her dazing mind. For several moments, it was all she could do to control her starving lungs and force her body to relax. Any tensing up would throw her right into world of paralyzing hurt.

"So five hundred years passed and an enchanted forest grew up around the castle. The princess within became a legend, the people and her story forgotten over time. Finally, the day came when five hundred years had passed and a prince hunting in the woods nearby stumbled upon the castle as if by fated accident. He went inside though it was quiet and he was scared by the unchanged, sleeping forms of the palace's people. The prince found his way to the golden room where the princess lay on her bed of embroidered gold and silver. He almost mistook her for a tennyo, she was so very beautiful. Her five hundred year sleep had not changed her face even a little; her cheeks were pink, and her lips were red. He fell to his knees at her side, unbelieving that such a pretty girl had ever existed." Kagome couldn't stop her yawn and winced at the sharp pain piercing her lungs.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome shook her head, smiling ruefully at her taijiya friend. She was fine, really, she was fine.

As long as she didn't move- or breat­he.

"Uh, as the five hundred year curse had passed, the hour of the princess's awakening arrived. She opened her eyes to find the prince staring at her with unhidden admiration. She smiled at him and said, 'Are you my prince? You have taken a long time to get here.' The prince returned her smile and agreed. 'I _am_ your prince and I have waited too long. Return with me to my kingdom and be my queen.' The princess nodded and he lifted her up and-" Kagome smothered another yawn. "And he carried her way.

"Now the moment she had woken up, the rest of the people in the castle also woke up and they cheered to see the princess alive and well and the handsome prince who vowed to marry her. He took her away to his kingdom where they lived happily ever after." Kagome closed her eyes a moment, inhaling carefully, willing all her aches to go away. She should just give up and go to sleep. No one needed to know she was up all last night crying over how callous and stupid InuYasha was, they would just think she was exhausted from the battle today.

"Kagome?" Shippo's apprehensive little voice rose from somewhere in front of her and she opened her eyes to look down at him. "You should go to sleep now."

"No, it's oka-" She was cut off by InuYasha coming up behind her and deftly swooping her up in his arms.

"Damn woman, just get some rest, will ya?" He ordered as he carried her to her sleeping bag which had at some point been removed from her backpack and unrolled for her. Conveniently enough it was directly below the tree they camped under, within close sight of the cooking fire though the sun had only just started to set and it wasn't yet dark.

"I'm fin-" She gave a little yelp when her sore muscles protested as she tensed to fight the hanyou off. She went limp in his arms and groaned instead. He frowned down at her closed eyes and shallow breathing, her face abruptly drained of all color.

"You're not 'fine.' You should know better than to try and hide this from us. You got the kid and Sango worried sick now. There'll be no livin' with the pup after this." He growled softly, amber eyes filled with concern. The miko took a halting breath and barely opened her eyes as he set her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay. I just need to do something real quick then I'll take it easy I swear." He nodded and stood, frowning suspiciously as she took the glass bottle of eight glittering shards from her pocket and tossed them into her hand. InuYasha's scowl deepened as he watched her cup her hand over the shards and close her eyes, praying, again just as Kikyou had told her to back in the miko-eating cave.

She drew a careful gulp of air and focused, her concentration wavering as her exhaustion grew exponentially the harder she tried to compress the shards. The lavender radiance that erupted from her hands faltered and paled but she forced herself to keep up the pressure until finally the light died with the sharpness of a candle blowing out. With it's vanishing, Kagome collapsed with a surprised sigh.

"Kagome!" InuYasha dropped beside the fallen girl, inhaling her scent and listening to her stumbling heartbeat. Her own fragrance was weak in comparison to the bright perfume of her miko power and the single large flake of shikon no tama. "Dammit! Stupid wench!"

"InuYasha! Is she okay?"

"Is Kagome-sama alright?" The others came running, Shippo and the fire cat bounding up to stand between the demon slayer and the monk.

"She's fine, I think. She merged the shards into one-" He carefully eased the unconscious girl into a more comfortable position, covering her in her blanket with a white knuckled fist.

"I didn't know she could do that."

"Obviously- there it is." He grumbled as he showed them the large piece of crystal before roughly throwing it into Kagome's jar. "Idiot was so tired already she passed out. If she wakes tomorrow, we probably won't be able to go far. Her recklessness is gonna keep us from getting anywhere!"

"But you think she'll be fine?"

"Yeah." He scowled, glaring at her prone form then at the monk. The others took the hint and frowning with concern, they returned to the fire.

"Promise she won't leave, InuYasha." Shippo commanded, a pout on his lips as he patted her cold hand and trudged away.

"I promised, pup. Don't come back till you're gonna sleep." The older boy growled at the kitsune. Shippo nodded and left his foster mother alone with her protector.

When he was sure no one was listening he murmured, "Kagome . . ? Please wake up . . ." His eyes a little anguished as he held her small hand and sat by her side, shutting out the rest of the world, ready to sit forever beside his miko.

A little while later, InuYasha still sat unmoving, staring at the perfect young woman before him. Time had little meaning to a near immortal creature. He watched her hitched breathing, the unsteady rise and fall of her chest, the thick, low thud of her heart as if spellbound. When her eyes cracked open, he was so entranced he didn't notice at first.

"InuYasha . . ?"

"You okay?" He took her hand, feeling its slow warmth returning.

"Yeah, did I overdo it with the shards?"

"Just. A. Bit." He growled, his voice low and swirling with an undercurrent of anger. "You _baka_, I don't know what you were _thinking_ trying something like that when you're hurt-"

"It wasn't a big deal the first time, I didn't think it'd knock me out . . ." Her momentary passion fled like spilled water and she crumpled, her breath sighing away, her eyes falling closed once more.

"Kagome . . !"

"I forgot to finish the story-" She whispered, loosely gripping his hand. "Tell Shippo, the end, there's a lesson, a rhyme really- 'Many a girl has waited long, For a husband brave or strong; But I'm sure I never met, Any sort of woman yet, Who could wait five hundred years, Free from fretting, free from fears . . . Now, our story seems to show, That a few centuries or so, Late or early, matters not; True love comes by fated-lot. Some old folk will even say, It grows better by delay." Perhaps that was what happened to Kikyou's soul; it waited so long to be reborn in the only place it could still find InuYasha. And Kikyou's original affection grew in her reincarnated soul to be this powerful thing Kagome could hardly contain- But it wasn't Kikyou's love she felt for the hanyou, it was her own . . .

She forced her eyes open to gently meet his confused gold eyes. "It's true, isn't it? You love truer for having waited for your real soul mate." She smiled faintly, her dark eyes falling closed a last time. She'd like to think he'd wait for her, she knew she'd wait forever for him too- that's why she was still here . . . "I can wait too . . ."

Maybe she was fated to fall into the well, maybe it was destiny that she met up with the man her previous self hadn't been given the chance to love. But she did and she had, and she fell in love. Even without knowing about her past, without meeting Kikyou or sharing a soul with a long dead person, this had nothing to do with any of that, it was all her, _Kagome_, that this feeling belonged to- If only she could tell him . . .

"I waited fifty years for _you_ to find me, Kagome. I'll wait five hundred more if I have to but you damn well know I'm not gonna let you go."

* * *

One chapter left! This was the second place I would have ended this story, it was so cute and sweet but got a little heavy after my second edit and I had to add all those 'destiny' thoughts. Oh well.

This was a lot of fun to write, perhaps I'll add more chapters randomly someday, between the four fanfics I'm currently working on- and can't seem to finish. Hehe, don't worry, at least one will make it to this site, promise.

So on to the last and final chapter of this short fanfic, Part Eight, "Happy Endings".


	8. Happy Endings

Ahh! Top author's notes beware! Wow, got a lot of reviews about the poem at the end of the last chapter. I'm afraid I cannot take credit of that poem, the story is in fact the original Grimm's version and that rhyming poem is included at the end of one version. I did take some liberties, as I do with all these fairytales, and changed a few things (originally, it was only one hundred years, but I thought my readers would understand and appreciate the significance of five hundred years more.)

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part eight

_Happy endings_

"All fairytales have a happy ending."

"Even mine?"

"Yep."

"Even Sango's?"

"That's right." Kagome grinned at the inquisitive little fox's questions. They had found a little wood shed in the middle of no where, on the sloping side of a mountain overlooking a sharply gouged valley. The sun had set early behind the other side of the mountain, filling the deeply carved valley with the darkness of night like water seeping into a ditch. Since it was 'that night' the group had promptly agreed to stay safely indoors in the small, lonely hut.

Thankfully, there was a lot of wood from a previous traveler's kind forethought and leaving InuYasha to tuck himself away in the corner sulking while the rest started dinner over a fire, set up holy wards, and laid out beds.

Kagome now sat on the step, leaning against the side of the front door, Shippo beside her, the fire a comfortable warmth at her back.

"Does Miroku have a fairytale too?"

"Yes he does, just like the rest of you, he's got a story of his own."

"Is his a _very_ happy ending?" Kagome's eyebrows flew up, her wide eyes and red-stained cheeks revealing her surprise and embarrassment. From somewhere in the premature evening, Kagome heard the monk's steps falter.

"Oh _please_, Buddha, _please_!"

"Miroku!" Both Sango and Kagome shouted at the delinquent houshi who just chuckled tensely.

"Yes, his is probably as happy as he can make it." Kagome shook her head at her friends in general.

"What about InuYasha?" Shippo asked once everyone finished laughing at his joke. A 'keh' was heard from behind them and an ebony-haired InuYasha stood, his Tetsusaiga clutched in his crossed arms and he pushed past the pair on the hut's threshold. Kagome frowned, unsure if she should be annoyed with the irritable boy or sensitive to his obvious dislike of the topic.

"What about him?" Kagome brought her melted bronze eyes back to the kitsune now plopped on the ground in front of her.

"Does he get a happy ending too, even though he's mean and picks on me?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes, of _course_ he gets to have a happy ending. Anyone who has suffered and still manages to take care of the people he loves gets to live happily ever after. He takes care of you and me and Sango and Miroku when they're hurt and strangers when they're in trouble . . ."

Shippo sensed Kagome's ever-cheerful smile grow more somber and with a bit of worried frown, he quickly changed the subject. He didn't want her to be upset, she and InuYasha seemed to be fighting a bit more lately.

"What about _your_ happy ending, Kagome?"

"I don't have a story, Shippo. I'm not cursed or neglected or alone. I don't need a happy ending." Her melancholy deepened, her expression falling more downcast as she answered almost thoughtlessly. She stared off into the swiftly darkening night, her miko senses following the faint bubble of mist in her mind that was her hanyou to where he perched in a nearby tree. He was nearly lost to her powers on this night.

"But _everyone_ has a fairytale!" Shippo protested regaining his foster mother's wandering attention.

"Not 'everyone', just a special few. Like you and InuYasha and Miroku and Sango." Kagome smiled down at him warmly, patting his head.

"That IS everyone. _I_ think you're special." He grasped her fingers in his tiny hands and smiled as brightly as the cub could.

"Thanks, Shippo-chan." She returned the grin, noticing too late that Sango had snuck up behind her and Miroku was leaning against the outside wall in the shadows beside her.

"We _all_ think you're special, Kagome-chan." Sango assured her friend. Kagome blushed at the unwanted promises. She knew that, they didn't need to say anything!

Shippo hopped up on her knees and looked deep into her eyes, nose to nose with the girl from the future. "Don't you _want_ a happy ending?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but I'm happy just being with you guys and my family. I don't really need anything more, Shippo. Don't worry about me." She gave the fox kitsune a big hug and stood, the cub still tucked in her arms. Sango was holding the mat in front of the door open for her and Miroku as he followed her and the youkai child inside.

Sango smirked as she caught the other girl's eye as Kagome entered the hut. "Ah, but what about your prince to carry you to his castle to be his queen and bear his sons and daughters?"

Kagome pursed her lips in an impertinent scowl. "Isn't that YOUR happy ending, Sango-chan?" She raised an eyebrow, tossing a meaningful glance over her shoulder in Miroku's direction. Sango's eyes widened and a pink tint crept across her cheeks.

"Ano . . .

Kagome smiled teasingly and stepped aside so Miroku could join the girls and Shippo indoors. She sat down on her sleeping bag tossed across a bed of hay in the corner. "Who needs a prince anyway, I'm too young for _that_ kind of happy ending. I'm not even sixteen yet."

"In _this_ time, that's plenty old enough. _I'm_ considered an old maid."

"Not by me, Sango." The monk had sidled up to the exterminator, one of his hands obviously MIA.

"Remove your hand, houshi-sama, or _I_ will." Kagome laughed as Miroku raised his hands, protesting his innocence and Sango slapped him anyway.

Several hours later, the gang had eaten dinner, cleaned up, and set up watch for the evening. InuYasha had come in to eat but promptly left to sit on the step then on the roof when he got too restless again.

Kagome and the others chatted until each eventually drifted off to sleep. Kagome gently picked the little kitsune up from where he'd fallen asleep against a lazing Kirara and tucked him into her blankets. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes then stood with a deep yawn. She could hear the former hanyou shifting as the wood roof overhead creaked quietly. She raised her gaze but got nothing more.

The young miko stepped outside, just far enough to peer up at the obsidian-haired boy lying across the spine of the hut. He was just a pitch-black shadow against a hazy, starry sky, the jagged teeth of the mountain rising beyond his supine form. Kagome stood in the cool, humid silence a moment before a low rumble reverberated from somewhere beyond the trees and high mountain ridge behind her. Even her human nose could smell a building thunderstorm rising beyond the mountain that protected their little valley.

"InuYasha . . ?"

"I know, wench. It's gonna get wet and cold real quick." Without hesitation, the boy hopped off the roof to land lithely beside the waiting girl.

"I didn't think it would rain this late in the season." She offered amiably.

He snorted. "Feh. Shows what you know. Snows'll be here soon too." He glared sullenly at her with his slate gray eyes. "You should get some real clothes before that happens."

Kagome took note of her short skirt fluttering lazily in the brisk breeze that slithered down the mountainside. She understood his unspoken words just as well as if she could read his mind. His dark charcoal eyes were soft with concern; he didn't want her to get sick- again. She clutched her arms around her chest and glared poutily back. "I know. It's just we're higher up this time and I wasn't expecting it to be so cold."

Without another word, InuYasha turned away to lead her back into the hut. "Ano, InuYasha . . ." Kagome stayed where she was as if she'd suddenly taken root, the rising winds playing with her long locks and loose clothing. The temperature seemed to be dropping as they spoke.

He turned and glowered impatiently at the girl. "Kagome, it's too cold out here for you. Come on." Again, he turned away, expecting her to follow him indoors.

He was disappointed.

"I don't mind." Her words caused a slow but inevitable reaction. His shoulders slumped, his head fell and he turned back to her with sigh, rolling his eyes at the crazy whims of the girl from the future.

He shook off his haori and walked back to hand it to her. She raised her hands in protest but he tossed it over her shoulders anyway. "You obviously want to talk about something so if we're gonna stay out here, you're not gonna catch another friggin' fever."

Kagome clutched the warm red coat closer, her eyes downcast. She started to walk into the less windy shelter of the trees, weary of the thick dark clouds spilling across the sky. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For causing you so much trouble. Getting sick, being slow, needing to be protected- If it weren't for the fact that only I can see the jewel shards, you'd be better off with me gone."

"Shut up, baka. You apologize too much. I thought I told you- The runt needs you here, Sango needs you- I don't care what the monk wants-" She giggled but it faded as she remembered something.

"That's right, you promised Shippo . . ." She murmured, her eyes losing their focus as she tried to recall something. "I had a dream, I think, you said you weren't going to let me go."

"Damn straight." He retorted confidently, crossing his arms, and looking particularly arrogant for a moonless night.

Kagome's brows rose in askance, surely there was more to this abrupt, half-confession. The former hanyou looked down at her out of the corner of his eye and seeing her confused expression he sighed. "Demons have a law, one that humans probably wouldn't understand. Once you rescue something, it belongs to you and you've made a promise to protect it, forever. That fierce loyalty, over time, turns into affection like you with that damn pup. He knows it so he expects you to take care of him."

Kagome's eyes lit with a grin and she crossed her arms into his haori in a perfect mimicry of his best stare. "Oh really? That _does_ sound familiar. Humans obviously do it to, me protecting Shippo and all the times I saved _your_ as-"

InuYasha spun around so quickly he almost fell over. "Wh- What!" He sputtered. "All the times YOU saved ME!"

Kagome just smiled beatifically at him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, forever. It's a promise."

"You're just a troublesome, weak little human. I don't need you to help me, I never needed you-"

"InuYasha?" She called sweetly, gazing up at him with a dangerously soft adoration. The human boy cringed at her tone of voice and if he'd had his cute little puppy ears they'd be laying flat against his skull.

He was going to get Sat and he knew it.

"Ka- Kagome, I-"

Her grin dropped, her face darkening with exasperation. "I wish you'd trust me a little more." She reminded him, deciding at the last moment not to use the subduing spell against him. "You know you need me, I don't get to rescue you nearly as often as you save me but I do, sometimes. I woke you from your seal, and just like you said, once you rescue something it belongs to you. No matter how hard you try to get rid of me, you belong to me and you damn well know I'm not going to let you go." She scowled at him, unknowingly echoing his own words from a night not so long ago.

"I don't care if you like it or not, we've had this argument a thousand times. We're your friends, for better or for worse, we're going to stick with y-" Her repetitive tirade was interrupted by a particularly violent and loud roll of thunder, the air itself seemed to reverberate with the force of the electrical explosion.

Kagome's eyes widened and suddenly she was cowering in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha didn't have time to be surprised, he was growling at the sky for scaring his girl. "Enough of this! Kagome, we're going inside." He forcibly lifted the miko in his arms and ran back to the relative safety of the hut.

Kagome hesitated only a moment before relaxing in his strong, protective arms, not even noticing when it had begun to pour buckets over their heads. She snuggled deeper into his grip, feeling for all the world that she had found a perfect niche, a place only for her . . .

She laughed out loud, startling InuYasha as he carried her and the girl threw her arms ecstatically around his neck.

She caught his suppressed grin as he shook his dark head at her. She just tucked her head under his chin, her forehead pressing into the warm skin of his neck and sighed contentedly. This took back everything wrong in the world and powerful emotions flooded her like a wave.

Ah, now she remembered why she loved him, how _much_ she loved him. Maybe this was like a fairytale, to fall for the knight in shining silver and red armor who kept saving her from every monster and dragon and evil fairy. Sango was the fairy godmother, Shippo was the loyal, helpful friend, Miroku- uh, well . . . Anyway, if her life was a fairytale, this prince of the feudal era would definitely get _this_ girl.

And damn anything that tried to keep them apart to deepest part of hell.

He held her tightly, his lips for a moment on her temple then they were gone. It was like a dream that they were even there at all. Except that he still held her so close.

He whispered, warm breath close to her ear. "Who needs happy endings when I've got you?"

* * *

It's the official end of the "Not My Fairy Tale" fanfic! It was nice to meet all my readers and read my reviews on this short jaunt through imagination (wow, do I sound like I work for Disney or what?) I hope you had as much fun as I did!

I've got some bad news though. My best friend just sent me a huge beautiful compilation of all the Grimm's fairytales (which after three days I'm halfway through) so we might be seeing further chapters added to this already too long fanfic. I hope you'll keep an eye out, if you like what you read, to see if this story is updated in the future.


	9. Origin Story

Ah, so I might have lied when I said it was The End, but as all of you know, every end is merely a new beginning. I did warn you that new chapter might pop up. The fact that I have five new parts to post for this story has absolutely nothing to do with my not having a real life- just don't ask me to back that up.

So here is part nine of Not My Fairy Tale, please enjoy and tell me what you think!

**_Not My Fairy Tale_**

Part Nine

_Origin Story_

The fire in the center of Kaede's home was small but cheery. Dinner was long gone and put away, night had fallen, InuYasha had banished himself to the outdoors, Kaede, Miroku and Sango had gone to bed.

It was a gentle, hushed quiet and a strangely soft dark that surrounded the little hut. Kagome was laid out on her stomach atop her sleeping bag, propping herself up on her elbows, chin in her hands. In front of her, in the same cute position, Shippo sprawled across her pillow. She smiled as the cub talked on and on about the adventures he'd had that day, while she was back in her own time. The fire crackled and snapped, as if chuckling along with her at Shippo's stories.

"And then Kirara scared all the butterflies and I had to chase them to the river but they flew across the river and I couldn't cross it 'cuz the bridge was too far so I asked Kirara to take me but she said no and then Sango showed up and took Kirara back with her so I stayed and tried to fish but there's really not much to catch-"

"You couldn't catch a fish it if your life depended on it, brat!" Kagome looked up as Shippo frowned at the ceiling. InuYasha had apparently settled on the roof and was listening in on their conversation.

The kitsune jumped to his feet, fist raised and opened his mouth to shout. "Shut-" But Kagome pushed herself up and swooped him into her arms, covering his mouth before he could wake the others sleeping nearby.

"Hush, Shippo! He's just teasing you."

Shippo grasped her fingers in his little hands, pulling them away from his mouth but hanging on so they wouldn't go too far. "I coulda caught something if I really wanted to, I was just playing earlier-"

"I know, you're very good at helping us out." Kagome assured the fox cub in her arms. She glared up at the ceiling as she knelt on the floor, but when nothing further came from above she dropped her warm auburn eyes to the child she held. He looked up at her, a comically serious expression his face. Kagome grinned and settled back down, setting the kit on the pillow in front of her.

"Shippo, why don't you tell me a story?" The girl asked as she laid back down, watching the little boy light up at the thought of telling a real bedtime story. Kagome's smile widened at his reaction.

"Okay!" Shippo sat cross-legged before her, his face growing adorably solemn like a village elder sharing his wisdom. "My papa used to tell me that in the beginning of the world, everything was dark. Then the gods made the sun and the moon and the stars. And some gods made the land and the water and trees and mountains. Others made animals and youkai and humans." Shippo paused in his story, looking up sneakily through his lashes to see if his audience was still paying attention. Kagome gave him an encouraging smile, her expression of rapt fascination made him return the grin and he rushed on obviously feeling very important and knowledgeable.

"One of the gods, the crow god was alone in the dark forest and was very bored and very lonely. He wanted someone to play with and talk to but was independent so he wouldn't have to take care of them like some of the gods had to take care of their creations. The other crows he made were very private and didn't want anything to do with him unless he needed them to make some really big and bad mischief."

"Sounds like my kind of god." The bamboo mat covering the door was pushed aside as a tall, red-clothed figure entered the hut. The hanyou didn't even look at them as he moved towards the corner behind Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Quiet, InuYasha, Shippo's telling me a story." The schoolgirl scolded. InuYasha sat down behind her, up against the wall where the weak flickering of the fire couldn't quite reach him. She wasn't sure what had brought the half-demon indoors but she scooted over so he could see Shippo around her and listen to the tale as well.

She just hoped he had the smarts to keep his mouth shut. This was a part of Shippo's fox kitsune heritage, his history that his father had shared with him and he wanted to share with his new family. And if the inu-youkai couldn't respect that then she was going to TEACH him to respect it- the hard way.

"So one night when the crow was flying through the trees he noticed the many stars in the sky and he thought it would be a great game to steal the bits of fire from the sky." Shippo hopped up, his arms wide as he showed her just how high up the crow had flown. "So he flew waaaaaay up into the sky and plucked a tiny star down with his beak and flew it back down to the earth. When he dropped the star on the ground the star had been given life and darted into the woods and hid. The crow god was upset so he flew allllllllll the way back up into the sky and caught another star in his beak. He flew this one down too and dropped it but it ran away into the woods too."

At this point Kagome heard a smothered sound from behind her- she glanced back but InuYasha just sat there, conspicuously innocent, clutching his Tetsusaiga and cocking an eyebrow at her curiosity.

She turned back to Shippo who didn't even seem to notice the stifled snort and continued his story, bouncing around and hands flying till he was out of breath.

"The crow god got more and more mad every time this happened till finally he sat on a low branch and cawed sadly. Then out of the forest came all these living bits of fire, red and white and blue-white and orange and black. And they all sat in a circle around the crow god and grinned with all their teeth, laughing at their joke. One of the creatures stood and walked over to the crow. He had a bushy tail and fluffy hair and paws like an animal but hands and face like a human." He paused there, looking quite thoughtful with his furrowed brow and hand on his chin. "Kinda like my papa. Or me." He admitted after careful consideration.

"He introduced himself to the crow god and told him that they were the foxes and kitsune that he had given life from the stars he stole from the sky." Shippo stopped and raised his hands dramatically. "And that's where the first fox kitsunes came from." He ended dramatically, his little chest huffing. "Oh, and they all lived happily ever after. They were all really good friends and played all the time."

Kagome clapped- softly- as Shippo blushed and gave her an embarrassed half-smile.

InuYasha's voice rose from somewhere behind them. "That's some imagina-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Kagome kicked him before he could ruin Shippo's happy ending. "Oi! Wench!" The back of Kagome's head started to burn with the searing glare he sent her way. She ignored it. He was lucky she didn't Sit him, a little shin-barker from a soft, frail human wasn't going to hurt her mighty Inu-chan.

"Shippo-chan! That was a wonderful story, I didn't know that's where foxes came from." Shippo tried to grin again but got caught in a huge yawn instead. The brunette pulled herself up, thinking she should probably get them ready for sleep, or at least to send her little fox pup to bed before he either fell asleep where he sat or got too riled up and asked for another story.

She glanced around, taking note of the velvet night that had draped itself quietly around them. InuYasha sat protectively behind the two of them, sword across his lap, silent as the shadows embracing him. Even in the glimmering darkness of the failing firelight his eyes glowed, reflecting the smoldering embers, his pale hair gleamed a warm gold where it caught the soft light. Everything was dim, even his bright red haori was nearly black. He sent her a guarded glare when he caught her staring at him.

Kagome blinked and shook herself from her entranced reverie and turned back to the young kitsune. He yawned widely again, baring his little fangs before cocking his head to look at her curiously. She grinned and leaned over, catching her arm around him and pulling him into her lap. "To bed with you, Shippo-chan." She ordered quietly and opened her sleeping bag, pulled the pillow over, and set the boy down in it's soft warmth.

"Aren't you coming too?"

"Uh huh." She tucked the cub in and dropped a kiss on his forehead. He scrunched his face as he grinned. "I'll just be a few minutes." She assured him. Not two heartbeats later he was snoring.

Kagome giggled as she stretched and eased herself backwards to sit up against the wall beside the quiet hanyou. She leaned half into him and half against the wall. As she settled into her one of her favorite comfortable positions- anything touching InuYasha rated a fave- she looked up at him, a question in her dark eyes. "Are you staying in for the night?"

"Keh." Was his only response. He didn't seem to want to look at her. He was sure being awfully broody for some reason. He didn't even shift or react at all when she put her head on his shoulder, just remained stiff and tense.

'This isn't as comfortable as it should be.' She thought resentfully. "Not in a good mood, are ya?" Kagome asked wryly. The silver-haired boy just turned his head further away, shifting his Tetsusaiga closer. "Something wrong?"

"Nothin' for you to worry about."

'Well at least he answered. Rude as he is.' She managed to smother her immediate scowl and calmly continue her inquiry. The middle of the night was no time for an argument after all. "What is it?"

"Nothin'." He growled.

Kagome frowned, irked by his attitude. She shifted away from him, starting to feel distinctly unwelcome. "I'm just curious, no reason to bite my head off." She paused, giving him another chance. If there was something he was upset about, she really wanted to fix it for him- "I only want to help- if I can."

"You can't." He replied shortly. It was her turn to growl. 'Fine, see if I even care . . . If he doesn't want my help, he won't get it.' She stood, carefully dusting herself off. Maybe she'd just go sit _out_side if the inside was getting so crowded.

Kagome looked down at him out of the corner of her eye. He had frozen when he realized she intended to leave his side. His expression hadn't changed but she noticed this time that his brows were furrowed, with confusion? Worry? His lips were a firm line, his jaw tense and his hand on Tetsusaiga was tight though not quite a white-knuckled fist. Even his back was rigid, his shoulders hunched and stiff. He was anxious about _something_. She could read it in every line of his body, even if she couldn't see his eyes she was sure she'd see the same unease in their golden depths as well. He was really upset about something. "Not even gonna let me try?" She weaseled one last time.

He smirked. "And risk making it worse?" He finally met her gaze, silent laughter buried in his liquid amber eyes. _Now_ he was teasing her! And as suddenly as a water balloon popping, he was as laid back and nonchalant as he normally was. And all she had to do was let him make fun of her. Great.

As easily as flipping a switch, it was as if he'd just let go of whatever was bothering him. Talk about mood swings- Kagome was instantly brought to mind of the time of the month and worried about how soon the new moon might be coming again.

Then she remembered his mocking words, her face contorted into a wounded pout, his sarcastic words catching her off-guard. "Mou . . ." She turned away, still intent on leaving the hut- and his incivility- behind.

The boy snatched her hand and pulled her back down to sit beside him. She let him; if he wanted to be playful now or apologize or do whatever he was up to, she'd let him. She hadn't really wanted to leave his side anyway- But she didn't have to let him know that.

"You're a jerk." She stated, punching him in the shoulder, collapsing against the wall behind her, arms resolutely crossed.

"You're annoying." He stated just as matter-of-factly. Kagome's jaw dropped and she made a strangled sound, unable to voice her surprise at the quick insult. She pursed her lips and drove her gaze down to her socked feet, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. What was he teasing her for, she only wanted to help! 'See if I ever help him agai-'

When he chuckled quietly, she looked back up, her glowering expression breaking into a smile like the sun through storm clouds. His demeanor had changed so completely; he was _happy_ now. What had she done to make him smile where he had only scowled before?

Kagome was abruptly struck by a wonderfully intuitive insight, a beautiful epiphany. Unexpectedly, his earlier angry moping and his complete one-eighty to mischievousness and joking made surprising sense to her.

"Missed me, didn't you?" She saw his answer in his wide-eyed hesitation. 'Ha! He DID! He really _does_ miss me when I go home . . .'

He paused only half a second before he answered. "About as much as I miss Naraku's-"

"Ack!" Kagome again was caught choking in utter shock by how low the dog boy could stoop. "Keep this up and I'll go right back home _right now_!" She threatened, moving to stand once more, her face flushed with genuine resentment, fists clenched at her sides. It was one thing to make fun but he was getting downright insulting!

Again, his clawed hand darted out to grab her wrist, his palm warm and firm, stopping her dead without even the slightest application of pressure. Just his touch was enough.

"Now that really _would_ make things worse." Kagome was getting tired of this game, him ticking her off then apologizing without actually saying anything and her forgiving him over and over. Because she did, and she would, every time. 'And who's the baka here? Him or me?'

"You're mean. It wouldn't kill you to be nice for once."

"Fine. I'm bored when you go home. The brat's annoying, the slayer's not very entertaining unless Miroku pulls something- I can't go anywhere without you to help find the shards, there's no point in doing _anything_."

"Oh." Kagome's heart grew heavy, a burgeoning excitement pressing on her chest as she took in his words. Despite his phrasing, she understood what he was really saying. He _liked_ having her around.

'Wow, he's never actually said that before.' Her gaze slid away to the dying fire but she didn't really see it. 'He takes it for granted that I'll always be with him- he really believed me, that I would always stay, as long as he'd let me- He really _likes_ having me here.' Well, it wasn't a confession of undying love but it was definitely leap in the right direction for a certain emotionally scarred, antagonistic hanyou. He wasn't just tolerating her presence, he didn't mind that she wished to stay with him, even if he didn't really want her to, but maybe he did. Enough that he missed her when she left for a few days.

"I'm glad I keep you entertained." She smiled resignedly. She'd be content with that. If he missed her when she was gone, that meant he thought of her, she was on his mind and she might have a tiny space in his heart. That which had been solely held by Kikyou, now held a place for her and that was heartening thought. She yawned, satisfied with that small admission and proceeded to fall asleep leaning against him, her head on his soft shoulder.

InuYasha watched the schoolgirl sleep, the light dancing on her skin, her raven locks tumbling over her shoulder. Once upon a time he'd thought she looked identical to her incarnation. But now he could barely see it anymore. Kikyou was paler, her hair a cold blue-black, her eyes a hard, emotionless gray. The girl who reminded him of Kagome had died a long time ago. They were different- _really_ different, and his memory of the woman he'd have spent the rest of his life with was tarnished by her new imitation existence and it faded in the brilliant light Kagome gave off. It made the rest of the world seem washed out and dull without her- sharp and colorful when she was by his side.

Now if he could just _keep_ her there.

"Damn, thoughtless girl, you keep breaking your promise to me . . . You promised to stay by my side and never leave until I told you I didn't want you. I haven't said it yet and you _still_ keep leaving me behind."

* * *

So! I didn't think it was a worthy chapter to add but you can really only read the same thing so many times before you need another opinion. I hope this doesn't turn everyone off from reading the next chapter, Part Ten, The Swineherd. 


	10. The Swineherd

Welcome to Part Ten of Not My Fairy Tale! I'm glad to report I got a few more reviews than I was expectingfrom some truly wonderful people! Thank you! Reviews are such a rare and precious thing to me so I'm ecstatic that so many people came back to read my story and that so many new people joined my reading group! So on with the show!

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Ten

_The Swineherd_

"Once upon a time, there was a young prince and he was looking for a princess to marry. His kingdom wasn't very big or very wealthy but he was very kind and loved by his people and hoped to find a beautiful princess to fall in love with. He had high hopes to court the daughter of a very rich and famous king but he had nothing material to send as a gift. The prince was an orphan and growing across his parents' grave was the most beautiful rose bush in the world." Kagome paused, amazed at how quiet and- well, _awestruck_ Shippo looked. He didn't even know about the story yet and he seemed to think this was going to be his favorite! He only looked at InuYasha with those hero-worship eyes.

'All I said was the poor prince tricks the girl into falling love with him- Why would that stand out against _my_ favorite stories?' This wasn't one of her classic favorites- she had just read about it in one of her brother's books and it sounded like a decent boy-wins fairytale. Its moral might be a little confusing but she figured she could stick with 'persistence is the key' or 'nice guys don't always finish last.'

She smiled at the cross-legged kitsune. He began to pout the longer she held out. Seeing that little lip beginning to stick out she crumpled and giggled, continuing the story.

"The rosebush only bloomed once a year and only one rose of the purest red and it had the sweetest scent- it made anyone who smelled it forget all the bad things in the world and made them happy. So when the rose bloomed, the prince clipped it and sent it to the princess as a gift."

"Did she love it?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"She did but it was only a rose and it wilted a few days after. She was upset and told her father she would have nothing to do with a man who would give her happiness only to let it die. The prince was crushed-" Shippo's head fell, seemingly just as devastated as his pretend prince. "But he didn't give up!" Shippo's eyes shot up, blinking past his auburn bangs. "He disguised himself as a commoner and traveled to her kingdom, convinced he could make her fall in love with him if he could just talk to her. When he arrived and asked to work in the castle they gave him the job of swineherd-"

"Kagome-"

"A swineherd herds pigs. Swine is another word for pigs or even tamed boar. So it's kinda like the goose girl, only she herded geese." Kagome cut him off knowing his question before he could ask it. The boy just grinned and fell back to the floor from where he'd gotten up to his knees to grasp her hand. "While he was in his room the princess happened to pass by and heard a lovely tune coming from the room. The prince was watching a magic pot that had tinkling bells all around the rim and they rang while showing him images of people eating dinner in the castle. The princess was so impressed that she had her handmaids ask him how much he wanted for it. The handmaids went in asked and came back all too shocked to speak."

"What'd they see!" Shippo demanded all wide-eyed and a little fearful. Even Sango and, strangely enough, Miroku seemed very interested in the answer. Poor Shippo didn't look certain he wanted to know that his new hero had done something horrible. Kagome gave him a wicked half-grin, teasing his patience.

"It's not what they saw, it's what he demanded in exchange for the magic pot. The princess ordered them to tell her and finally one of the maids confessed that the swineherd wanted ten KISSES as payment!" Kagome declared and was rewarded with Shippo's slow look of utter disgust- maybe he was more like Souta than she thought! She hadn't thought he was old enough to think girls were yucky but here he was making that face! Hadn't he liked that one little girl? The one who'd thought she had a shikon shard that was just a bit of quartz?

"Eww! Kisses from a girl for enchanted pottery!" Kagome stifled her giggle, catching Sango covering her mouth as she grinned nearby. She heard InuYasha snort at Shippo's reaction, the monk was shaking his head in disappointment. The others were now listening in on Shippo's stories again despite the chores that needed to be done.

"Ahh, the ignorance of youth." Miroku sighed forlornly. "Shippo, remind me tell you abou-"

Sango rapped him on the head with her Hiraikotsu before he could finish. "It's the 'innocence' of youth, Houshi!"

Kagome turned away from the scene laughing and grateful her friend had managed to shut the fool monk up before he said something to spoil Shippo's own incorruptibility. Instead she turned teary, pouting eyes on her beloved ward and said in the most pathetic voice, "Oh, Shippo-chan . . . Don't you like kisses? Even from me?"

InuYasha outright laughed at this comment before choking on it. He caught the women's glaring eyes and thought better of making fun of them. It was entertaining as hell but not quite worth getting Sat over. But damned close.

The young fox on the other hand, was suddenly so panicked by her play-acting that he didn't know what to do. The child looked any which way for some direction from his friends, anything to make his new mama stop crying but no one could help him. She didn't smell upset but her tears were right there where he could see them and she was pouting, her hands clasped close to her chest.

Shippo searched his companions for clues one more time. Sango's expression was caught in a sympathetic, "Oh . . ." and Miroku was still unconscious and that baka InuYasha was just laughing at the pitiful faces Kagome was making. No one could help him fix her! Before he realized it, the little kitsune had broken free of his frozen alarm and hopped into the brunette's lap and up in her arms and quickly kissed her cheek.

"I like _your_ kisses, you're not a girl." Kagome had caught the little ball of fluffy Shippo-ness and hugged him tight before his comment sunk in. For a long moment she just looked at him blankly. Then her face scrunched, her brows furrowing in befuddled confusion- how was she supposed to take THAT comment? She raised one eyebrow as the rest of the room fell silent.

"I'm . . . I'm _not_ a girl?" She asked.

Sango silently stared, a knowing grin on her lips. Her russet eyes grew glassy as she recalled such comments issuing from her little brother's mouth. Kagome's eyes caught hers both fearful and knowing. Kagome had a younger brother too, after all, and they both recognized the age-old taunt. Suddenly the five-hundred year distance between the two girls' lives shortened dramatically and they both smiled.

InuYasha on the other hand, was ready to leap out of the way at the slightest ripple of tension. He honestly didn't know how the miko would react to Shippo's remark, no matter how harmless he might have intended it. The kit might need a quick rescue or the hanyou could leave him to his fate- which course of action to follow, he hadn't decided yet.

Kagome continued to watch the kit through shielded eyes. She was sure he didn't mean for her to take offense. Souta had made the same comment to her long ago and his excuse that that she was a sister, not a girl. Then he figured out when he was older that was a better insult to say sisters were worse than 'icky' girls. But her little kitsune pup was still young and not mean enough to hurt her, or ever even tease her. What would Shippo say?

He didn't disappoint, that's for sure.

"Nah, you're like my okaa. She wasn't a girl either. Mother's're different." He stated frankly, jumping back to the floor, hardly noticing the expectant silence that held the group.

Kagome could have started bawling right there. "Aw, Shippo-chan, you're just too cute!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him again and squeezed him close, planting kisses all over his face and head. He laughed and feigned trying to escape her loving clutches. When she finally let him go with one last peck on the cheek he about toppled over trying to wipe the imaginary kissy marks from his skin. He grinned as widely as he could, his flushed, happily excited face turned towards her like a flower to the sun. Kagome never doubted how much he loved her when she could see that expression his precious little face.

"Kagome!" He whined when everyone continued to laugh at him. He tried to hide his face behind his elbow but he appreciated the attention too much to run away.

"It's okay, Shippo-chan." She picked up him more tenderly and placed him in her lap so she could continue his bedtime story. Maybe now that this was all out of his system he'd fall asleep more easily.

Sango's laughter faded and InuYasha snorted, glad Shippo didn't make him bash in his brains for upsetting Kagome. She seemed happier with the kit's response than he'd hoped. That was closest Shippo had yet come to admitting that Kagome had taken over the role of mother for the fox cub.

The half-demon understood his fear of saying anything aloud. If he confirmed it then she might be taken away, his words would make it real and then she might leave him like his parents did. InuYasha had felt the same about the girl from the future. He was too afraid to admit she existed in any capacity more than a lowly shard detector lest the fates hear him and take her away from him.

Kagome caught Sango's glance and returned her smile. Her coffee-colored eyes flicked over to the hanyou nearby and she caught him staring at the girl and pup with his dark amber gaze. He blushed and turned away, arms folded into his haori sleeves. She didn't even say anything but he gave her a "Keh" just for good measure.

Kagome's gaze fell once more to the kit in her lap. Her fingers brushed his bangs away from his emerald eyes, which were beginning to blink heavily. She cradled him comfortably between her crossed legs and one arm, the little kitsune cub clung to her first finger and she ran her thumb over his tiny fingers. Demon he may be but the cub was still young. Decades or a handful of years may have passed since he was born but as far as other youkai and their group was concerned, he was barely more than a five-year-old, if that. As hard to believe as it was, even InuYasha was officially over one-hundred-and-fifty years old, excluding his sealed years and he still looked like a fifteen-year-old, a teenager just like her. The possibility that Shippo could be forty or fifty human years old wasn't so hard to comprehend. She just worried that in another eighty years, would she be around to see him become a teenager, a young man, or even reach her little brother Souta's age . . ?

"What happened to the swineherd, Kagome?" Shippo asked, cerulean eyes staring up at her just before they closed in a huge yawn.

"Well the princess wanted the magic pot but tried to get out of kissing the swineherd by offering money or letting him kiss her handmaids instead but the prince was stubborn, and the princess finally gave in and made the maids stand around them to hide the two from view so no one would see the young man kissing her. So she got her new pot and he got to kiss the princess. Now the days passed and the princess grew to love the company of the swineherd though as a princess she really shouldn't have spoken with a commoner like him as often as she did. But she couldn't help herself, he made her happy and treated her like an equal, not someone whose every command had to be obeyed."

"Then one day, while walking with her handmaids she heard more music coming from the swineherd's room. Again she asked for whatever played the beautiful songs. Again the prince in disguise demanded kisses in return for the enchanted rattle he had made but this time he wanted one hundred kisses from the princess. The princess was appalled by the audacity of the young man and tried to get out of it but he insisted and was so sweet when he pleaded and praised her beauty and kindness and how one kiss was worth his weight in gold or silver until she finally gave in. The handmaids circled around to hide the couple from view and for every kiss she gave him he thanked her. She hadn't gotten far before he confessed his love for her. The princess was surprised but every time he said 'I love you' he would kiss her and she found that in the time she had known him, she had fallen in love with him too." Kagome paused to sigh her love-sick sigh, one everyone knew very well by now and she scowled at everyone who dared roll their eyes at her.

"All you have to do is kiss a girl to make her fall in love with you?" Shippo asked between yawns. His eyes were starting to get noticeably heavier as he struggled to stay awake.

"Yep. A kiss can tell a girl everything about the person kissing her. She can tell if he's funny, passionate, conceited, or gentle. If it's everything she was looking for then she knows that the one kissing her is the one she will love forever."

"That's a lot of kissing to do to find the right one . . ." He murmured his eyes finally falling closed.

"Yeah, it could be, if you don't know what you're looking for . . ." Kagome smiled softly and decided the kit in her arms was already too far gone to hear the rest of the story. She could continue it tomorrow. He probably knew the ending already anyway.

The rest of the group had grown quiet, as Kagome shifted Shippo to her arms and stood to place him in her sleeping bag. The chores were finished, dinner eaten, futons unrolled and all they had to do now was watch the little fire crackle and chat amongst themselves. "So what _did_ happen, Kagome-sama?" The monk asked, his head resting on his fist, his eyes lingering not on the storyteller but the lips of another female.

"The king came down and caught them kissing. He then banished the princess for being wanton in her ways and nearly had the prince killed before he revealed his true identity. The king spared him and he went after the princess. When he found her he told her who he really was and that he would still have her as his wife if she could forgive his pretending to be someone else. She did and they got married. Happily ever after."

"It's too bad her father couldn't forgive her, it was a mistake, after all." Sango pointed out. Kagome nodded solemnly but then she smiled.

"I'm sure by the time the first grandchild arrived, the king would have forgiven her. Nothing like a child to win over a cold heart. My mama would give anything for-" Kagome almost choked on her tongue, her hand flying to cover her mouth before she said anything more to deepen her embarrassment. It was well-known that Mama Higurashi was eagerly awaiting grandchildren but Kagome didn't need to remind a lecherous monk or an easily scared-off hanyou of that fact. She had enough trouble keeping things sane as it was without setting herself up for easy shots like that.

Sango's eyes laughed and the monk's look brightened as he caught on. InuYasha snorted at the girl's gasp of horror. She was right, after all, any parent would give anything to see their children and grandchildren. Even he knew that. Why would Kagome's mother be any different than the centuries of mothers before her?

"We've had this discussion before, Kagome-chan! It may be different in your time but girls our age are married or promised here."

"_Sango_." Kagome hissed but she could see the older girl was laughing at her, all the while strictly avoiding eye contact with a certain monk. Now they were BOTH blushing! "And I stress again that in my time I'm _way_ too young to be married and my family doesn't believe in arranged marriages like some do. If Mama wants to see grandchildren she'll have to wait or she can just accept Shippo as her adopted grandson."

"But she's never seen Shippo so it's not the same." Sango protested. Her russet gaze dropped before slyly raising to meet the other girl's. "Besides, wouldn't she want a child with your eyes and your husband's . . .ears?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open but she forgot to breathe. Her face was instantly swamped in a heated blush from slender neck to silky bangs. A cold realization hit her.

She was going to have to kill the slayer.

Sango's eyes darted between her best friend and the object of her not so subtle teasing. InuYasha seemed to have fallen into a sullen brown study, it didn't look like he'd even heard her taunting. She rolled her chocolate eyes at the lack of irritated hanyou response but Miroku ended up surreptitiously catching her gaze instead. He looked quite amused, mirth dancing in his sapphire eyes. The taijiya had the grace to blush before casting her own glance down.

It took a few minutes before the silence grew heavy and awkward, to the point that even InuYasha awoke from his musings and found the thick quiet somewhat intolerable.

"What's wrong with all of you?" He barked, seeing the monk and slayer trading sneaking glances like a pair of love-sick children, Kagome mutely glaring holes into the back of the other female.

"Never mind!" Kagome cried before the others could answer- thank the kami InuYasha hadn't heard Sango's last comment! She leapt on the chance to have everyone completely forget her dear friend's insinuation and continue the night as normal.

Miroku smiled charmingly and asked Kagome in a reserved, in no way suspiciously ecchi manner. "Kagome-sama, at what age in your time _is_ it appropriate to marry? I'm sure you've mentioned it before but it slips my mind."

Kagome frowned at him, doubting his 'slippery mind', but when he just raised his eyebrows innocently she decided to give him a cautious answer. "Usually after school, either high school or college. One ends when you're about seventeen or eighteen, the other when you're twenty-one or even older." She cocked her head to the side, one finger to her lips in a contemplative manner. "Some girls, if they're promised, will go ahead and get married after junior high and even skip high school. With my grades the way there are now, I don't know if I'll be able to get into a decent high school let alone be accepted into college. It doesn't leave me with too many options- except to go home more often so I CAN STUDY." She stated emphatically. "_No one _here would want me to be penniless and rely on Mama forever or have to get some terrible, low-paying part-time job with no future other than just to survive- That's why _I_ need to keep going to school in my time-"

InuYasha snorted and put in his two-cents but it was an old argument between the couple. He spoke automatically. His heart just wasn't in it- neither did it seem, was his full attention. "Why the hell do you need to go anyway? It's not like they're teachin' you anything useful."

"That's what you say now but in my time these things are very important! Here in the past a girl doesn't have many options, live with her family, become a nun, or marry- or a rare few can become a slayer like Sango." Sango nodded her thanks for the acknowledgement. "I don't have that option-" Kagome soon realized she was arguing with the back of InuYasha's silver head and paused, wondering what was really going on the half-demon's mind. He obviously wasn't listening to her. "InuYasha?"

"Nan-da?" He hummed in a toneless, distracted way.

"Something wrong?"

The teenager suddenly tensed, his head ducking into his shoulders as he flinched. Then, just as unexpectedly, he straightened, gracefully rose to his feet, and left the room, throwing a "Keh" over his shoulder for good measure.

"That . . . was unusual." Sango asked. Kagome glanced her way, still frowning, but only shook her head.

"Something's bothering him, I'll go find out what." The girl volunteered and followed her inuhanyou outside leaving the monk and his taijiya alone with the sleeping kitsune.

The girl from the future followed the glow of silver through the night. InuYasha's brilliant white hair gathered the light of the waxing moon and reflected like a new coin. Not to mention his soft aura glowed in her miko's sight, her mind forever knowing where her hanyou was as easily as she could find Shippo's youki or Kaede's or Miroku's senki. That hazy cloud in her mind was as easy to follow as a firefly. Her gaze rose to the trees. "InuYasha?"

"Quit followin' me, wench." He dropped from the sky in front of her but she was getting to the point of expecting such actions no matter how off-guard he might catch her.

"Tell me what's wrong." She demanded, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Keh, nothing. Mind your own business." The hanyou turned his back on her and began to walk away.

Kagome pursed her lips. She had the feeling she upset him and she wasn't about to let him go off and sulk about something he probably misinterpreted! She marched up behind him and rounded on him, dragging his focused attention on her rather than whatever mistaken thoughts were running through that thick brain of his.

"What did I do this time? Huh? Why won't you talk to me? Civilly?"

"You didn't _do_ nothin'."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the new debate on semantics. "Then what did I say?" He glared down at her, for moment, lost in her rich, earthy brown eyes. All she wanted was for him to stop ignoring her but that was all he wanted to do! Why'd she have to be so damned distracting! He had to catch himself before he said or did something they'd regret. He shook himself from his Kagome-induced trance, banishing contented thoughts of forever-

"Damn, nosy wench." He muttered, crossing his arms into his haori sleeves, nose in the air as he looked down on her. "You claimed Shippo."

"Uh . . . What?" Kagome's brows furrowed, the confusion evident on her overly expressive face.

InuYasha repeated it slowly for the human girl's mind to catch up. "You claimed Shippo as your son. You said your mother would accept a youkai- a bratty little fox kitsune as a grandchild into her family."

Kagome's confusion grew. "Wha- well, of course. Shippo-chan treats us all like a family, he looks to me for protection, it's only natural that I look after him like a little brother or- or-" Kagome was a little uncertain on actually say the rest out loud, especially to InuYasha. It felt kind of strange but she knew the little cub saw it that way. He was too young to see it any _other_ way. She was his family. "Or my own child, if that's what he wants. And he is _not_ a brat."

"There you go again, coddling him-"

"You're just insulting him out of habit anyway, he's not even here to get all fired up and play with you like he normally does!"

"_Play_ with me!"

"Yeah, play. It's not like either of you mean it but you are much stronger than he is and you get a little too rough with him-"

"Who says he doesn't deserve every lump on his-"

"InuYasha." Kagome closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to halt the headache brought on by InuYasha's ill-will and damned antagonism. She knew what this was really about, why didn't he just say it? "You don't have to take it out on Shippo-chan, he has nothing you don't have. You were both left alone, at a young age, and both of you found families, he just happen to find his a little earlier in his life than you did. You both have this family, me and Sango and Miroku, and Mama and Souta and ojii-chan if you want. You have everything Shippo-chan has. You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous!" He roared. Kagome winced at the volume of his voice but she couldn't keep that look InuYasha hated so much out of her eyes, that look of sadness and sympathy.

"Good, cause you don't have to be. You don't have to make a big deal about me calling Shippo-chan family. Really, you should know me well enough by now to not be so surprised by this." Kagome wasn't sure if she should be exasperated or truly heartbroken that InuYasha didn't consider himself a part of this pack they had formed- or that he didn't really think of them as a family . . . Were they still being held back from him, limited to a 'friends only' level? Was she no closer to him after all this time than she was when she first unsealed him? When she cried for him? When _he_ cried for _her_?

It was a few minutes before the boy answered, Kagome was just about to give up on him and return to the warm indoors when his voice rose above the music of crickets and cicadas. "Your soft heart is gonna be the death of me. Not everyone is as open-minded and tolerant as you are. It's a rare and damned strange thing that a human would want to call a youkai family."

"Then you don't know me very well." And that made her sad but she would just have to try harder for him. Someday, hopefully soon, he'd understand her 'soft heart'. "Besides, it seemed to work out for your mother. I'm sure she was happy for as long as she was with your father, and with you . . ."

"Keh. They all died. It didn't get them anywhere but the underworld. If that's the price of your stupid, naïve, easy acceptance then-"

Kagome shook her head- she wasn't going to let him finish that sentence, she wasn't going to let him threaten her. 'I won't change just to make _him_ feel better.' She couldn't close her heart off like he had so much practice doing. She relied too much on those close to her and she knew everyone needed something like that, everyone needed a person they could depend on and she happened to be that person for a lot of people.

"InuYasha, no . . . I'm going to keep loving Shippo and Sango and Miroku, and you . . . And I'm going to help everyone I can, I can't change the way I was raised just to keep from gaining enemies- I'd rather I didn't gain any at all but I'm not going to stop being a good person- Even . . . even Kikyou treated everyone equally, enemy or ally. It's something else we have in common. You're going to have to accept that part of me, someday . . ." She couldn't meet his gaze anymore. The brunette turned away, staring morosely at the dark ground and began to walk away. "I've never asked you to change, I never want you to. But how could you ask _me_, to not be tolerant, to not be _humane_ . . ?"

"Dammit, Kagome! Humanity is NOT tolerant! Only _you_ are."

"Fine." She whispered and continued walking away, crying inside. Why did InuYasha have to lead such a horrid life, to the point that he could say such a thing! No wonder he couldn't believe anything she said! After all, she was only _human_.

A growl followed her as he leapt and landed in front of her, blocking her escape. She wiped her eyes and tried to walk around him but he grabbed her wrist and she was forced to stop and look up. What more did he have to say?

"You're weird."

Kagome scowled at the inuhanyou and wrenched her hand from his. "You're a jerk!"

"Baka!"

"ME? _You're_ the idiot!"

"Bitc-"

"Osuwari!" InuYasha slammed into the dirt. Kagome bent down, balancing on her toes to glare at him on his level. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should go home . . ." Kagome slowly stood, wondering if Sango would lend her Kirara to go home for a day or two. She was starting to miss her family. Her _other_ family-

"Keh! Like hell you will!" The incantation wore off before she could get very far. He again ran after her. "Oi! Kagome!"

She spun on heel to face him down though he still towered over her. "InuYasha! Did I do something wrong? Something so bad you just can't forgive it? Do you really hate being a part of something, of not being alone so much you want us all to just disappear, and leave each other! You really can't stand being happy or seeing us happy can you!"

The hanyou's ears flattened at her harsh voice and he cringed in the face of her wrath. This had gone too far, she wasn't being reasonable anymore. Of course he liked their pack and he liked having friends. It was strange to spend so much time with humans that looked on him as an equal. It was frightening to know so many people knew his deepest secrets now and that losing any one of them would cause the greatest pain he'd ever endured, worse by far than dying himself was the thought of Kagome dying . . .

"Call the pup yours, I don't give a damn." He muttered, looking away.

Before he could tear his amber eyes from her, however, she saw something. Something she'd seen before but had happily seen less and less of it. His ears were drooping, his face shadowed, features lost in the darkness. He looked ready to run and not come back. He was alone again. He was sad again.

She wasn't getting through to him.

She clasped his hand, her heart fluttering in sudden desperation. She didn't want to lose him. "InuYasha . . . You're a part of this family too. Sango and Miroku think you're incredible and Shippo loves you as much as he loves me. Why do you think he wants to play with you so much? You know how much we need you. Haven't we always stood beside each other? Always forgiven . . . everything and loved unconditionally? You don't have to be lonely anymore, I'll be your family now." She couldn't get him to look at her but she sighed and stood on tiptoe, leaning on his arm. She laid a soft kiss on his cheek and let him go, walking back to the hut.

The fire was dimming, the others were probably already heading for bed. "Good night, InuYasha."

The half-demon was caught between the instant defense of saying he WASN'T lonely and the abrupt shut down of ever bodily function when her lips touched his skin.

'Whoa.' He whirled, eyes following the miko's white shirt and pale legs through the darkness. The scent of her tears was even more obvious to his senses. Why did he always doubt her? Why did he always make her cry? He already accepted her ways, so why did it make him so angry to hear it over and over again? Just because the cub got everything back right after he lost everything, but _he_ didn't? Was he really jealous of the spoiled kitsune?

He snorted at the ridiculousness of that thought. 'Like hell.' He glanced up at the thick sliver of the moon- how long had he been standing there like an idiot? He realized Kagome had a good head start on him. He trailed after her, followed her inside and settled by the door to watch as she scooted into her sleeping bag. She carefully wrapped her arm around the sleeping fox pup already inside and laid down, closing her eyes without another glance at the quiet hanyou.

It was a while later, long after her breathing and heartbeat had dropped to a slow, steady murmur that he was able to tear his gaze from the girl. She wanted a family. She wanted a hanyou and a kitsune youkai in her family. She wanted the forsaken taijiya and the cursed lecherous monk as her sister and brother. It went against everything he'd learned, all he'd ever experienced in his life but it fit with exactly who she was. And he had to give her what she expected if it would make her happy. If she would stay with him . . .

This time, he thought he could mean it. It wasn't just a fantasy for the strange girl from the future. She really wanted this. She wanted them to be a family. Maybe a family she'd stay with even after her obligations to reunite the Shikon no Tama and destroy Naraku were complete. If not for him, then at least for Shippo? She knew the pup didn't have anything else in the world but her, Sango, and Miroku. She wouldn't leave the kid behind knowing he was so attached to her. She would stay if they were a family. Even if something happened to him, which he fully expected to lose his life one way or another, after eradicating Naraku from this world or escorting Kikyou's soul to hell, he wanted to be able to see Kagome no matter what for as long as he could.

"You can be my family." He conceded to her dreaming figure. "The brat too."

* * *

That was a long chapter I know and I apologize. I had a lot to say, or reiterate in some cases, and it fit better with this chapter than the others. The next part is quite cute, I liked writing the rain- it's rare thing where I'm from and I thoroughly enjoy remembering the experience when I can. I hope you enjoy the next chapter based on an old Hawaiian folk tale, Part Eleven "Rainbows". See you then! 


	11. Rainbows

Hi! I'm so sorry about the long delay on the next few chapters! My computer crashed (may the once faithful harddrive rest in peace)and I lost EVERYTHING. Not kidding- didn't even have a scrap or piece or even a few letters ofwords- all stories and artwork and my life basically, all gone. Thankfully I did have things posted in various places onthe internet soI was able to recover some finished items. Anyway, that's the reason and I apologize.

So onward with Chapter 11! I hope you enjoy and feel free to email me comments and reviews! My thanks to everyone who has sent me their thoughts and waited so patiently for this next chapter!

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Eleven

_Rainbows_

Kagome sighed heavily as she watched the steady rain fall all around. The world seemed to fade to gray, the thick drops mingled and mixed, creating a wall of wet mist enclosing the small hut she and others hid within. The ground was little more than a wash of mud and wide puddles, the river across from them rose higher and higher, licking the top edges of the bridge pilings. The grass drowned in it all, looking like flooded rice fields rather than meadows.

The fresh scent of sweet, clean rain, blending with the salty aroma of dry wheat fields and the rich dusty earth had long since faded, like the memory of warm sunlight on her skin. There was nothing out there now. Just water; in the air, in the sky, on the ground . . . just constant, never-ending, torrents rain. Even the playful lightning and growling thunder had at some time passed, disappearing into the distance. Just the pitter-pattering thud on the wooden roof above them and the splish of drops plunging into the lakes forming around them was left to be heard.

It was the middle of the day. It was neither dark with evening nor the heavy clouds, but it certainly wasn't bright with the afternoon sunshine. It was just there, a wan, omni-directional light, settling between the earth and sky like a translucent fog.

A sullen fire burned low and sulkily in the fire pit in the center of the hut's single room behind her. There wasn't much wood indoors and no one was particularly inclined to run out to the wood shed for more so the flames continued to burn slowly and dejectedly. Sango napped with Kirara tucked into her chest on her futon near the fire. Miroku alternated between writing new ofuda and dazedly staring out the small window. The more Kagome checked on him, the more often he seemed to be daydreaming.

Her gaze drifted once more. InuYasha was tucked into a corner to her left. He, too, seemed to be dozing, his sword lay in his lap, his ears lazily flicked, catching the odd sound that stood out against the rain's white noise. His warm amber eyes were closed, his silver mane cloaked his form, hiding his profile from view, slipping over his shoulder and pooling behind him. He didn't look very comfortable- rather stiff, actually, but he must be exhausted and achy- she supposed he couldn't help it.

Shippo lay in Kagome's lap, draped across one leg on his stomach, arms and legs hanging to either side, head resting on her knee. He too just stared at the unchanging world, delicately sniffing the perfume of rain and wet earth and drenched wood. Kagome could only imagine what he could smell.

"Where are the rainbows, Kagome?" The kitsune asked quietly. He didn't move, didn't look up. "Will it stop soon?"

Kagome remained where she was, leaning up against the doorframe, too relaxed to want to move. She couldn't even remember _how_ to move. It was almost like she could also just fall asleep where she sat.

She caught one of InuYasha's ears turning in their direction before dismissing them and catching another sound to focus on. "I don't know when it'll stop, Shippo-chan . . ."

"But the sun came out a while ago, I saw the rainbow then. It shoulda stopped then." Kagome nodded but he couldn't see the movement. It had looked like the clouds were breaking apart and the sun had made a momentary appearance before the thunderstorm flooded the heavens once more. She should have known better than to hope when the rain hadn't let up even with the sun shining through it.

"Did you know, Shippo-chan, in a land very far away, across the ocean, there was once a princess that was so beautiful that rainbows would always follow her wherever she went?" Shippo had cocked his head to look back at her, as if to see if she was just mentioning this fact or if there was a story involved. Kagome softly smiled down at the cub as she began her fairytale. "The princess lived on an island that had tall mountains that fell dramatically into the ocean with deep valleys and small, white beaches and covered in lush green forests." As she described the setting, the child rolled off her knee and into the lap, lying slightly on his side so he could look up and watch her.

"She was promised to marry a prince who was very jealous and very proud to have such a beautiful princess to be his wife. The princess lived with her mother and father deep in a valley and the elders of the kingdom had placed a taboo on her so that no one could look upon her beauty except for her family and her servants."

"What's a-" Shippo caught himself in a yawn, "A taboo?"

"It's like a rule, it means it was forbidden for her to see anyone outside her family. No one could see her until her wedding day. Now it happened that there were two wicked brothers that wanted to tease the prince so they went to a dinner party being held for him. The brothers arrived with tokens they had made and told the prince they had seen the heavenly princess and how she had spoken with them and given them the fake gifts. The prince grew terribly angry with the princess because he thought she'd betrayed him and broken the taboo that the elders had placed on her." She took a deep breath, her voice heavy and almost monotonous, as dull as the rain humming around them.

"The prince went into the valley and followed the rainbows in the sky until found the princess picking wildflowers. He was surprised at first by how pretty she was- it was the first time he'd ever seen her- but it made him very sad and very angry that he could no longer marry her because of her betrayal. But the princess didn't know what she had done to make him so upset and tried to calm him down but he was rude and refused her, making her cry. He told her to follow him into the mountains where he killed her." At this, Shippo's mouth dropped open, his drowsy jade eyes popping open with surprise.

"But there was a god on the mountain who knew the princess had _not_ betrayed the prince and he swooped down and brought the princess back to life. The princess was sad and wanted forgiveness from her betrothed prince and began to sing to him." Kagome's lilting voice softened as she whispered the tune. "My dear prince, come to me, I love you so very much, Do not hurt me, Do not hurt me, I have done nothing wrong . . ." The pup in her lap frowned, biting his lip in uncertainty as his adopted mother tonelessly repeated the song.

"The prince was surprised but still angry and he killed the princess once more. The god could not return the girl to life but instead turned her into the rainbows that had always followed her everywhere she went. Her parents were very sad and so the god turned her father into the howling wind and her mother into a dark cloud and her tears fell down as rain. The princess was happy that she could be the rainbows that followed the storms for she could see everything and bring happiness to everyone. She still goes to her mother the rain every day to sing to her. Mother, dear Mother, Do not cry any more. Mother, dear Mother, I am happy, I am happy, For I live with the gods, In the sky."

"That wasn't very happy, Kagome . . ." Shippo murmured.

Kagome shook off her rain-induced melancholy long enough to realize the fox cub was kind of right. "Well, it was sad that the princess had to die but she was happy where she ended up." She reminded him but she knew he wouldn't buy that. So she smiled, more genuinely than she had before and tapped the kitsune's little nose, bringing her face right down over his and whispered conspiratorially. "What the story doesn't tell you, is that the god who had brought the princess back to life was very much in love with her and when she became the spirit of the rainbows, she went to live with him and they married and lived happily every after up in the heavens. But she still sends the rainbows down to earth every time it rains."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay." Shippo conceded, smiling up at the girl. He yawned once more and she had to shake off the urge to echo it.

"Are you tired, Shippo-chan?"

"Nu-uh . . ." The child murmured, burying himself deeper into the warmth of her lap, his fluffy head pressing into her soft stomach, his tail wrapped like a bushy scarf around him.

"Oi, brat! Go to bed if Kagome tells you to." The cub's eyes flew open and the miko never had a chance to stop him before he bounded off her leg, onto her shoulder, and stood there tensely gripping locks of her hair in one hand and shaking a fist in the inuhanyou's direction. All semblance of weariness in the boy had vanished. 'Man, he can move fast!' She thought as she blinked in surprise.

"You can't tell me what to do- and DON'T call me a brat, baka!" Kagome could feel Shippo trembling and she tried to snatch him down from her shoulder before he got everyone riled up- and NO ONE wanted to be riled up on a heavy, drowsy day like today.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open and narrowed a searing glare at the poor kit. The little boy's trembling doubled. "I _can_ tell you what to do, pup." InuYasha asserted firmly. Kagome could feel, more than hear, the low growl that suddenly had her little fox child ducking under her hair. But the boy was determined to test his luck with the older hanyou. Apparently recovering his bravado, Shippo stuck his tongue out at InuYasha and chucked a few acorns at his silver head.

A triangular white ear flicked out of the way of one but another hit him dead center of his head, between the ears. The young man's silent snarl melted and before Kagome could even register the movement, he was on his feet and chasing the kitsune. Shippo squeaked and leapt off her head, accidentally snagging threads of her ebony hair in his tiny claws, causing him to lose his balance and making her wince, and InuYasha nearly caught him right there at Kagome's feet. But the kid was quick and thankfully small; he darted out of the half-demon's hands and between his legs.

They were outside and racing after each other through the pounding rain and lakes of mud puddles before Kagome could even find her voice to scold them both. Sango blinked awake with a vaguely amused look, but Kirara hissed softly before rolling over and snuggling closer to her mistress. Miroku just continued to stare absentmindedly at Sango.

Kagome gave an apologetic smile to her remaining companions and dragged her attention back to the boys. She heard Shippo shriek when InuYasha caught him by the tail, which earned the hanyou a bite between his clawed thumb and forefinger. The boy managed to escape, scrambling up InuYasha's drenched haori sleeve and on top of his head, gnawing on her poor Inu-chan's sensitive ear.

"Damn you, RUNT!" InuYasha shouted, again gripping the tiny kitsune none too delicately and rapping him on the head. Kagome stood just in time to witness the probably deserved punishment and the little one's tears.

"InuYasha! Stop it, he's had enough!" She pursed her lips when InuYasha just grinned evilly at his struggling captive. Shippo was busy chewing on InuYasha's hand again, using his pawed feet to scratch the offending arm. It seemed both boys had too much energy to release. She saw InuYasha's hand rise as he got ready to hurl the kitsune away and lost her patience.

"Shippo, stop. InuYasha, osuwari." Both guys dropped like an anchor. Kagome winced. The splash they made nearly reached the steps of the hut. It was a hushed moment as the hanyou pushed himself up, subtly eyeing where Shippo had landed after he tossed him out of the away. He had saved the child from being smashed underneath the older boy. InuYasha's front was nothing but a dripping mass of gritty black mud. He looked like he'd just come out last in a chocolate mousse pie-throwing contest. His glorious white mane was thick with dark muck. Kagome was horribly mortified by what she had done. And poor Shippo, he had less mud on him but he was thoroughly soaked from head to tail, front to back.

Kagome gasped, slipping on her shoes and not bothering to grab her umbrella before she ducked outside. "Ohh . . . Shippo-chan! InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" She cringed on the stair, a little intimidated by the buckets of water pouring down inches from her face but she made herself lightly step out from the hut's shelter. The rain was harder than it looked, thudding and stinging like tiny bullets, the splatter reflecting from the ground soaked her legs halfway up her calf- how could she douse InuYasha and Shippo in this _cold,_ _cold _wetness!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ." She cooed as she rescued a shivering Shippo from the pond he was sitting in, tiny arms wrapped around himself. She clutched him close to her chest, trying to warm his freezing body. His poor little tail was limp and dripping, his pony-tailed hair scraggly and plastered to his neck and forehead; he looked absolutely miserable, like a pitiful picture of Buyo after a bath.

InuYasha was no better, but he was already standing up, refusing to meet Kagome's very apologetic eyes. He just glared at the rain in general- and then at the muffled snickering from inside the hut. "InuYasha! I'm sorry!" She blurted, unable to do anything more to prove her words.

"Keh." He scoffed and took off for the relative shelter of the trees nearby. Kagome's head fell. She'd have to go after him later, he'd catch his death if he didn't come in and dry off- And she really didn't mean to do that, she didn't know WHAT she was _thinking_! He wouldn't even _look_ at her . . .

As it was, she had to take care of Shippo first. InuYasha would survive a few minutes more without her but Shippo needed to get dry and warm and clean _now_. And so did she.

The brunette carried her shivering furry little bundle inside and stripped him of most of his clothes, quickly drying him off with a small towel from her backpack and wrapping him like a mummy in her downy sleeping bag. She only took a moment to swap her dirty school shirt for her pj top. She held the cub close, adding the warmth of her arms to the soft protection of her sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry, Shippo, I didn't mean to get you soaked- I didn't mean for either of you to suddenly go swimming." The little kitsune tried to smile through his chattering teeth but it was so pathetic Kagome's heart dropped.

"It-t-t-t's okay. It was . . . w-worth it t-t-t-to sssssee InuYasha get sssslammed!" The boy laughed, his poor lips quivering too much to form words properly. Kagome's admonishing glare quieted him until he sneezed.

"Oh no! I hope you don't catch a cold, Shippo-chan!" She murmured, her face a mask of frowning worry. The girl glanced up at her fellow companions who were watching them both with open concern. "Sango? Is there anything to make a soup or something warm to eat for Shippo and InuYasha?" The taijiya nodded, rolling to her feet to find what might be left of their rations to make something suitable to fight off the damp chill and the illnesses born from it.

Kagome gave her friend a grateful smile and turned her attention back to the sniffling child in her lap. "You really shouldn't tease InuYasha, Shippo-chan."

"He sssstarted it." He muttered in his defense but he didn't meet Kagome's eyes. He knew he was just as guilty and he knew that she knew that he knew it. He was brought up better than that, despite being inherently sly and tricky. He was a good boy.

"He just wanted you to calm down and behave. He didn't want you to irritate any one who might be trying to rest- namely, him." Kagome conceded. "You know he fought very hard in that last battle and he needs any sleep he can catch." She reminded the boy. A finger tapped the side of her chin thoughtfully. "Although, you _were_ doing fine until he said something, but I think he just wanted to make sure you were listening."

"Of course I'd listen to _you_. I _don't_ have to listen to him- he's a jerk and he makes you cry an' he hits me and, an' he's _mean_ an' I hate him!" The cub gasped before slamming his mouth shut, his flushed face and wide green eyes turned away.

"Shippo!" Her admonishing cry caught her by surprise, she was so shocked she didn't even think to lower her voice. She glanced over at Sango and Miroku but both were very busy ignoring them. "Shippo-chan-" Her voice was low this time, but she tried to turn her head away so the fox pup wouldn't see how much he hurt her. She felt a knife of ice stab her heart and prayed in the back of her mind that InuYasha wasn't close enough to hear the child's brash words- if they wounded her they'd surely bruise even the tough InuYasha too. Her lovable kitsune never hated anyone, so how could he say such a thing?

"Gomen, Kagome." He interrupted before she could reprimand him further. The devastated look on her face made his stomach twist, she didn't need to say anything at all. He tried not to look at her disappointment but he couldn't stop- he didn't want her to cry, he didn't want her to stop loving him- he didn't really mean it! He was desperate to make her happy again but at the same time, he couldn't admit he was wrong about InuYasha without lying either. "Gomen ne, Kagome, gomen-"

"Shippo-chan . . ." Kagome held her arms out to her teary-eyed fox pup, knowing exactly how he felt and not wanting him to suffer or be afraid. How was it ever possible to scold a child and not make them feel bad? The boy crawled into her lap and held her tight around her middle. She gave him a quick, squeezing hug then pulled back to see his face. It was buried in her stomach. "You shouldn't say those things."

"I know. I'm sorry." His words were muffled through her shirt. She knew he meant it, he was as honest as any child with their emotions. They were too big to easily hide. But he wasn't normally a very emotional kid, he had a very mature and philosophical view of the world- he was the literally the oldest child she knew. She shook her head and smiled down at him.

"I want you to apologize when InuYasha gets back, you have to be the mature demon here- Gods know _he_ won't be."

Shippo snuggled deeper into her shirt, shaking his head and trying to hide a giggle. He'd do anything to make her happy again- it wouldn't be the first time he'd lowered himself to InuYasha's level in her name- Shippo clamped his mouth shut, hoping Kagome couldn't hear his thoughts: she wouldn't be too happy with him. "Okay, Kagome." She patted his head, smiling softly.

She and Shippo generally had such a great relationship- it was a little embarrassing but she really loved the way he treated her like a parent. It was the highest compliment she'd ever received and the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her.

It was one thing to baby-sit cute kids and play with them but she always gave them back to their parents- gratefully when they were annoying or uncontrollable. Even as sweet as Souta could be he had their mom to depend on, so it wasn't the same thing. She never had anyone who really _needed_ her, who relied on her for everything; protection, shelter, food, love- It was wonderful and overwhelming and frightening but she'd gladly give anything for the little boy. How could she do anything else?

She hoped InuYasha had gotten used all this by now. Even if he wasn't sure where he fit in this strange collection of friends, this family. He couldn't say he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of all this anymore, it was too late to fake it. He took them all for granted, that they would always be there, by his side. This was the pack he created, Team InuYasha that he led from one side of Japan to the other in search of their most hated enemy. He wouldn't let any of them leave, or face any danger alone, they were too valuable, too dear to him-

But it was one thing to be best friends, comrades in arms, and feel responsible for the safety of people weaker than he was. What she wanted was a little bit more. A mutually exclusive monogamous relationship was such a far stretch, right?

So, even if he didn't want _her_ like she wanted him and he really couldn't commit to being exclusive- not yet anyway, not with all his . . . _unfinished_ business. But he _had_ said he would always be by her side. He kept his promises. That was good enough. She loved him and she hoped he knew it, whether or not he could return the feeling, he was kind enough to let her love him and keep her safe, making her feel like she was the most important thing in the whole world to him . . . He cared for his friends, he was passionately loyal to the four of them but it was the threats to her that really got him riled up so maybe he held her a little higher than 'just friends.' Or was it simply the promise he'd made to protect her that kept him so close to her every second of every day?

Thank god for his hasty promises . . .

But his comment that set Shippo off still begged her attention. He usually didn't bother reprimanding the fox cub unless he was bothering him or getting himself in trouble. Kagome thought it sounded like he was exercising his authority, testing his influence over the child Kagome had taken under her wing. He had actually scolded the kit for not heeding his foster mother, for lying about not being tired when he was literally falling asleep where he sat. It was such a 'dad' thing to say. "Listen to your mother." He'd said it so casually, like no one notice. Well, maybe she- and the touchy kitsune- were the only ones who did. Then again, maybe she was reading too deep into this and all he wanted was to provoke Shippo cause he was bored or quiet him so _he_ could sleep. But either way, it backfired and they both got hurt.

Cool tears welled shallowly in her chocolate eyes. He had tried and Shippo wouldn't allow him to play his part. Did her kitsune pup even realize what was happening? That InuYasha had only wanted to try-

And Shippo had shot him down.

She wanted to cry. Poor InuYasha must be hurt, and Shippo too. He was ready to replace his mother but he wouldn't allow the hanyou the same opportunity . . ?

"Y'know, Shippo-chan . . ." She subtly wiped her eyes and sniffed delicately. She lowered her voice to a whisper so Miroku and Sango wouldn't overhear their private conversation. She paused, wondering how she could word her thoughts so the child would understand. "InuYasha and I are kind of a set . . . you can't really have one without the other. If you want me to take care of you, to be- _like_ your . . . okaa-chan, then InuYasha's going to be around a lot. When things get dangerous, he always protects you and me. I trust him to take care of you. But, I think you hurt his feelings earlier. He doesn't treat you like family very often, he was probably scared you wouldn't want him . . . a _hanyou_-" Kagome's voice faltered. She couldn't continue, the ache in her heart for InuYasha's constant self-conscious fear left her chest quaking and her throat tight.

"B- But, you're a human and I wanted you . . . Why . . . why wouldn't I want _him_-" Shippo's look of indignant anger slowly changed to one of horror and sorrow. The poor cub didn't even realize InuYasha was interested in the position before he too quickly knocked him out of the running. But Shippo _did_ know how much she loved InuYasha, so he had to know that he couldn't avoid the half-demon or expect him to not be considered family if anything- Kami help her- _did_ happen between them.

"He doesn't have to be your father, Shippo-chan. He's just looking out for you, just like Sango or Miroku or me. He also lost his family, just like you did, and he wants a new one too."

The disbelief was thick in the young kit's faltering voice. "He . . . He _wants_ to be my . . ." Shippo's bottom lip trembled as he pouted, trying not to notice when he started softly whimpering, tears tracing down his pale chubby cheeks. But Kagome couldn't stand by and do nothing. She hugged him close and let him cry into her chest, her hand gently running over his back, fingers smoothing his drying auburn hair.

"Shhh . . . Shippo-chan, it'll be okay. You'll have your happily ever after, I promise . . ."

* * *

I obviously had trouble with this one, there was too much that was too potentially OOC and it's a dangerous area to tred in but I couldn't bring myself to find an easier way and ever get this posted! I hope you enjoyed itanyway! The next part immediately follows this one, and poor Shippo! And InuYasha too!I'll post Chapter Twelve "Sweet Pea" soon andI hope to see you there! 


	12. Sweet Pea

Hi! I hope you are all still sticking around to check out the new chapters, Part Twelve just finished it's final edit and Thirteen is finished and awaiting final editing. It may end up being the last chapter. I've run out of ideas for the moment and am currently working on a couple of new stories that are demanding more and more attention. Not My Fairytale it seems, will always be open to new additions but as of this moment, it's taking a break after Part Thirteen.

But, we still have ChapterTwelve to read so please, continue!

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Twelve

_Sweet Pea_

"The little brother swam further out into the ocean and came face to face with the sea monster- His sister heard him shout and she dove in and swam as fast as she could to her brother's side. She grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of the demon before it even noticed they were there, they were so small next to it. She tugged him as quick as she could behind her and turned to swim away, making sure her little brother was out of the creature's reach- but as she began to swim away the demon lashed out his stinging tentacles and wrapped around the girl's ankle-"

"Ano . . . Kagome-chan, he's asleep." Sango's light voice interrupted the girl's rather involved retelling of a verified historical event. This was a passionate recollection of her own past adventures from a few years ago on a beach trip. Only the giant, evil, hydra-like sea monster had been a good-sized, evil, pink jellyfish- she still had a faint scar circling around her ankle from where it grabbed her.

Kagome paused, still caught up in the scary memory, and looked down. The slayer was right. Shippo had crashed somewhere in the middle of her tale. She sighed. So her real life really wasn't as magical and exciting as the fairytales she usually told. Oh well.

The fox cub had fallen asleep in Kagome's weary arms and she watched his small face as he dreamed. The tears she hadn't brushed away had dried and the redness caused by his earlier crying had faded leaving only a tiny frown that was also slowly disappearing. Her eyes were gentle and soft, warm with contentment and affection as she studied the little boy. Her lips held a small smile that was little by little reflected by the child she held so delicately.

That was how InuYasha found them when he stormed in, dripping dirty water and mud like brownie batter on the floor. He nearly ripped the straw curtain from the doorway as he stomped inside, growling irritably.

'_How _dare_ she- what an idiot, what was she thinking the little bi-'_ He stopped short at the door frame, mouth still open in a forgotten curse. Whatever nameless thing had made his heart stop, that held his tongue and froze him mind and body where he stood, left him terrified in a way that he couldn't define as truly frightening-

Kagome looked up as she realized InuYasha had returned- she had been so concerned with getting Shippo taken care of that she'd forgotten to send Miroku and Sango to find the MIA hanyou. She'd been too sidetracked by her conversation with the kitsune to go look for him herself. Now InuYasha was standing there, a complete mess and livid beyond the average osuwari. Though it seemed he'd tried to scrape the worst of the mud off already he was still very filthy and almost as pathetic to look at as Shippo had been.

"Dammit, Kagome! What the _hell_-" InuYasha snarled, when he regained control of himself. Her concerned eyes and the contrite way she bit her bottom lip stopped him again, unable to finish his angry tirade when he remembered she had all ready whole-heartedly apologized before he took off. She was still sorry, and obviously worried that he would be angry with her.

Well, damn straight he was still pissed! But what could he really do when she'd already apologized, and _sincerely_! It was rare enough she was sincere, always brushing him off so casually- It didn't get the mud off or get him any warmer- it's not like he could drag her outside and drop her in a puddle- as funny as that'd be he wouldn't survive the Sits or take the chance of the weak wench getting sick again. As it was, he ended up growling evasively and avoiding her gaze.

"_InuYasha_, you're dripping everywhere!" Kagome's dismayed voice was low as she shifted Shippo to the floor and dug into her rucksack for another towel. "You're _drenched_, can you go shake it off on the steps? Then wring out your haori so we can set it out to dry." She ushered him back outside, ducking back behind the bamboo curtain before he could accidentally splash her.

"Perhaps some food to warm you up, InuYasha?" Miroku offered as Sango rolled her eyes. "The lovely Sango has deemed us worthy of her culinary skills this evening." The monk was fishing through the pot before it was ready to be served. The slayer narrowed her eyes and slapped his hand away.

The hanyou ignored the other couple as he returned indoors, not much drier than before he left but there was little more he could do about it.

"Keh, woman, this is all your fault!" He reminded her as he wrung out his hair and stripped his coat, hiding the shiver that enveloped him. He was a demon dammit, he didn't get cold.

"I know, I know, I said I was sorry!" She took his damp haori from him, and exchanged it with the towel she had found. She wished he had some other clothes to change into, he was _quite_ thoroughly soaked and she knew, despite his protests to the contrary, he was just as likely to catch cold as she or Shippo was- Well, obviously, not _just_ as likely, maybe really the least likely but she still didn't want to take chances with him. She was surprised he was actually listening to her- or rather, letting her take care of him, grumbling or not. He _must_ be cold.

She waited for Sango to remove the stew and hung InuYasha's fire rat coat across the wooden tripod they had used to hang the cooking pot over the fire and leaned it as close to the fire as she dared. It would probably dry out pretty quickly and then he'd at least have something warm to wear. Her lips were a firm line as she cast a worried glance at him, studying him for any sign of weakness. Of course, there was none.

"I'm fine, wench, quit looking at me like you expect me to friggin' collapse! It's just a little water!"

"I'm allowed to worry, InuYasha! Now be quiet before you wake Shippo." She retorted, yelling just as loud as he was. The fox cub was unaffected by their raised voices anyway. She took the bowls of soup Sango offered and handed one to her puppy-eared friend as he finished toweling off as much as he could. He took it without further complaint and tossed the grimy cloth to a corner, out of the way.

They both sat close to the fire with Sango and Miroku, continuing their bickering until it the reached the point that his cursing about "weak, human wenches" and her "stubborn, foolish idiots" _did_ manage to pull Shippo from his nap.

The little kitsune cub quietly made his way over to Kagome who readily handed over the stew she'd barely touched and allowed him to sit in her lap while he slowly ate, watching the couple fighting again. He would normally enjoy watching InuYasha losing a battle of wits with his foster okaa but this time he was too distracted by what Kagome had said before he'd fallen asleep. He watched the way the hanyou interacted with Kagome, seeming to know her replies before she stated them, his white ears strained forward listening to his opponent, as if he could hear her thoughts, his eyes danced in the weak light and his smirk was warm, not in any way harsh. They were only playing after all, this banter kept them from being too serious and took their minds off whatever had really started the argument.

Kagome was the same way, her rich brown eyes narrowed, studying her antagonist for any weakness, her skin flushed with the heat of the battle, her heart beat a little faster. A small growl escaped her as InuYasha drove home some point and her slender hand rose in a fist by her face. InuYasha was slipping on the knife's edge of getting reacquainted with the floor but Kagome's restraint held.

"Oi! Wench, if you wanna worry about someone, worry about yourself and that runt. _He's_ more likely to get sick than I am!" At this, Kagome's eyes darted to Shippo sitting silently with her. She quickly examined his slight form as if searching for some sign of pain or frailty in the young fox. The boy just looked up at her with his big blue-green eyes and blinked innocuously. Her glaring eyes rose through her thick lashes to meet InuYasha's cool ones, sizing up the inuhanyou with a fierce glower.

How dare he use her concern for Shippo as a weapon of distraction against her! '_THIS is what I get for caring about their health_!'

"I wouldn't have to worry about _either_ of you if you hadn't been acting like a pair of idiots, running around in a typhoon!"

The kitsune suddenly turned his anxious face back to hers, hearing her words. His thoughts were clear on his open face: Was he in trouble too, did Kagome think he was stupid for letting InuYasha chase him outside? They'd only been playing- running for his life but it was still fun-

The girl noticed his attention and dropped a small smile on him, patting his head in reassurance. "Not you, Shippo."

The youkai child gave a small grin in return and watched the young miko return to her battle. Of course Kagome didn't think he was stupid. Just InuYasha. He was glad he wasn't in trouble. Kagome's opinion was _very_ important. The fox cub turned back to his soup and swirled its contents absentmindedly about ready to officially give up on the food.

Before he could, InuYasha had stood, retrieved his now mostly-dry haori, and tossed it over his shoulders. His critical gaze fell on the little boy solemnly staring at his bowl before looking away, nose in the air. "You should put that brat to bed. Stupid kit, runnin' around in the rain." He scoffed and went to sit down by the door. Shippo looked up, a tiny indignant expression on his face but the older boy was already walking away.

Shippo watched as the hanyou wrapped himself in his coat and laid his sword across his knees, stuffing his hands into his warm sleeves purposefully. He closed his fierce gold eyes, for all intents and purposes ignoring everyone in the room. He was hunched over and tucked in close the wall so . . . Maybe he was cold too?

"Doesn't matter that it was you he was running from." Kagome muttered under her breath. She turned her soft eyes back on the little one daydreaming between her crossed legs. "Are you finished, Shippo-chan?" She asked brightly.

He nodded and set his unfinished dinner aside and reached for the girl's shirt, wearily crawling up onto her leg and resting his head close to her middle. She bent over so her nose was close to his, a dark curtain of raven hair cutting them off from the rest of the world, and smiled. "Are you ready for bed?" He silently nodded again and she kissed his forehead then gathered him in her arms. As she set him down on the pillowed part of her sleeping bag and tucked him in, she asked if he wanted a bedtime story.

He yawned and blinked at her which she took for a yes and knelt down beside him. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her hairbrush and began running it through her hair as she thought of a tale to tell. By the time she had come up with one he hadn't heard before, the little fox was asleep. Kagome grinned down at him, and brushed his ginger-red bangs away from his eyes. She lightly placed her hand on the kitsune's forehead, gently checking his temperature against her own.

"How is he, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked the girl as she returned to her friends by the fire.

"A little warm but you can hardly tell." She was casual enough but they caught her gaze lingering on the youngest member of their group. Kagome would worry over him like a mother hen until he was well beyond the chance of even _thinking_ of falling ill.

Kagome buried her concern, a little self-conscious of her fretful actions. She knew the others were watching her and her over-protectiveness for the kid. She couldn't help it! He was her responsibility, she'd do the same for any of them. She didn't know what she'd do if he got sick, if _any_ of her friends fell ill. He was still just a child, granted a youkai child, but he was the least able to take care of himself. In this day and age, the medical science wasn't much to speak of, if something happened to any of them it was a hundred times more serious here. Things that were almost silly were life-threatening here. Pneumonia and infections killed people, there were no inoculations or antibiotics, no blood banks, no hospital, or anything like at home. She _really _hoped he didn't get sick.

Kagome restlessly moved again to sit near where her hanyou friend was sulking against the wall. There was little more she could do for Shippo, she had medication for him if he _did_ come down with a fever and she kept him dry and warm. That was the best she could do.

InuYasha was another story though. He was still being stubbornly distant despite her apologies and their usual banter. She sat close, somehow feeling better with him near. She and InuYasha remained silent while their companions finished eating and cleaned up. Kagome watched their playful interaction with drowsy amusement. The monk and demon slayer were like a romantic comedy play that she got to sit in first row for everyday. She grinned as Miroku made a subtle move and Sango caught the offending hand with a swift smack before any groping could be done.

"I swear, hoshi, one more time and you won't have reason to fear Naraku anymore."

"Dear Sango, I don't know what you mean . . ."

Kagome was starting to doze off before she realized her head had already fallen onto InuYasha's firm shoulder. "Ah . . ." She sat bolt upright, shaking off the haze of sleep. "Sorry." She muttered to the silent young man. He was probably uncomfortable the entire time- how long had she been out? When did she close her eyes?

Long enough, evidently. Glancing around, the monk was no where to be seen and Sango was lying beside her firecat, apparently asleep. The miko turned her head a little to watch the silver-haired boy sitting next to her.

He was blushing. And he wouldn't look at her though he _must_ know she was staring at him. He was probably embarrassed by her falling asleep against him. How shy could the guy get? If he was so uncomfortable, why didn't he just wake her up? '_He was sure quick to send Shippo to bed but heaven forbid he disturb _me? _Does he think I'll bite_?' Kagome conveniently forgot any and all previous occasions when the teenager had chosen the wrong moment to rouse her and ended up with a slap in the face for his trouble.

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to smile at her own suppressed hypocrisy. Oh well, she was cozy cuddled up with him, but he was probably restless- she had no idea how long she's kept him from moving for fear of waking her. She should probably get up and go to bed . . .

In a minute . . . Or two . . .

She felt herself slipping back up against the wall, her head once more on his shoulder, a hand wrapped lightly around his elbow. It was so comfy and warm . . .

Warm? A little _too_ warm actually. Kagome blinked a suspicious eye up at her fire-rat robed pillow.

Maybe he _hadn't_ been blushing. The brunette's eyes softened as she studied the half-demon. He looked okay, snuggled into his softly furred haori, his ivory hair slowly air drying, a few silver strands still lining his face, his thick bangs hanging heavily over his ruddy gold eyes. His eyes were half lidded, as if he too, was on the brink of sleep but the girl knew better. Those obscenely adorable ears of his were flicking at every little noise, ever vigilant to the sound of predators or bandits. But they trembled, every now and again, as if trying shake off a persistent tickling drop of water.

Before she could think twice, her hand lifted to brush away his hair and press against his forehead. He flinched away, trying to duck out from under her hand but she snatched one of his forelocks, freezing him place instantly. "Hold still." She held her palm to his skin for a moment, soaking up the heat radiating off him then touched her cheek with the back of her hand to compare. "You're a little warm too."

"Feh, like _I'd _get sick." He growled, ignoring the young miko as her small hand fell away.

'_Touchy, aren't we?_' She thought, a little peeved that he would still act like this. It's not like anyone was looking- Miroku was outside and Sango and Shippo were obliviously asleep. He'd been so dour and sullen since he returned. Was it because of her Sit incantation? Was he really not feeling well? Why was he being extra surly, even for him? Did she say something particularly callous or offensive . . ? What had she done to put him in this bad humor?

"You're so stubborn. Miroku's on guard duty, you can at least try to get some sleep." She advised, glaring weakly before giving up and turning away, her nose in the air.

The memory of this afternoon drifted into her thoughts and she sighed. Maybe it was something someone ELSE had said. Maybe if she could lay to rest some of his uneasiness concerning the little misunderstanding between him and Shippo he'd be more willing to listen to her? Not likely, but it wouldn't hurt to bring it up. "Ano . . . InuYasha . . . Shippo didn't mean what he said today. I'm sorry if he hurt your feelings."

"Keh. Don't make me sound weak, wench." He grumbled. "I don't give a damn what the brat says." His expression was blank and carefully stoic though his voice was sharp and cold. That look always gave him way, he'd be the worst at playing poker. Dog-boy was lying to her. The more he denied it, the more obvious it became. Kagome shook her head, hiding a faint smile. He should know better, they were friends.

And she knew better than to press. He'd talk about it if he wanted to, she'd just have to wait him out. It was good thing she prayed for patience so often.

"All right." The schoolgirl gave in, whether he believed her or not, wanted to hear it or not, it would be best if it came from Shippo himself rather than her. It was her two boys that needed to work things out with each other, not with her. "Good night, InuYasha . . ."

She reluctantly pushed herself away from him and the wall, and crawled over to her sleeping bag. Gently she pulled away the top and wormed her way in around her kitsune pup and quickly joined him in sleep.

The night was mostly spent when Kagome woke again. Dawn was probably not too far off judging by the strange grayness outside, the lightness in the sky that wasn't really daylight. She listened hard, willing her heartbeat to quiet and fade, holding her breath as she waited for what she was expecting to hear.

Silence.

Kagome's heart skipped as she realized what was missing. She gasped at the sudden shock, then rolled her eyes at how completely pathetic she had become.

Shippo was missing again. She was far too used to sleeping with the warm, fuzzy body, the soft heartbeat and breathing was something she couldn't sleep well without anymore. The girl rolled over, mentally shaking her head at herself. Her dark eyes searched the pre-dawn shadows for her handsome hanyou. If the kitsune had left the hut, InuYasha would have noticed, he could tell her where he'd gone, if he was alright-

The young man still slept by the door, white hair glowing even in the dim light as it rolled over his shoulders. His Tetsusaiga leaned against the wall beside him, his ears were relaxed and only twitched when she moved. Kagome studied his ghostly form, the opalescent glimmering of his beautiful mane, the cute way a fang broke the line of his lips, the way his robed body looked relaxed but she knew he would be ready to leap at the smallest disturbance. His arms were folded into his haori sleeves but- what was that?

Kagome grinned. Surprise of surprises, a tiny, auburn-haired fox pup was sleeping in her puppy-eared hanyou's arms. Shippo was tucked in close to InuYasha's chest, one arm holding him, a long red haori sleeve blanketing the kit as he slept.

It looked like the child had been comfortable in the half-demon's arms for a long time. She had no idea when he had actually crawled from their bed to join InuYasha by the door. It must have been hours ago. So why had she only just now awoken?

As she raised herself up on her elbow to watch the two boys slumbering, she caught a tiny movement. Shippo was restless, his paws kicking and his arm brushing over his head as if to swat something away, face scrunched unhappily. His little voice rose in a hoarse murmur.

"Okaa . . ." His voiced distress brought the inuhanyou awake instantly as she watched. Tawny eyes snapped open, studying the cub before suddenly raising to meet Kagome's. His frown was immediate, whether he hadn't expected she would be awake let alone witness this show of weakness or that the pup had to wake him up in the first place. He glared down at the unfortunate kitsune.

The miko bit her lip before scooting up to her knees, her eyes silently asking if she was allowed to join them- But he was no longer looking at her.

She watched as InuYasha's hand lifted to cup the child's face, his warm eyes widening before he scowled. His gaze rose once more, spilling emotions too quickly for her to grasp- annoyance, uncertainty, worry, guilt- Everything summed up in three words she dreaded hearing. "He's burning up."

The whispered confession brought Kagome to his side in an instant. Shippo woke as soon as she was close enough for his weary mind to recognize her scent. "Kaa- Kagome . . . I don't feel good . . ." He coughed weakly. He held out his arms for Kagome to lift him from InuYasha's evidently helpless hands.

She cradled the little one close, feeling his forehead and petting his hair. He was very warm, his bangs were damp with sweat, his jade eyes were bleary when he slowly blinked them open. She could feel the rattling of his breath as she held him. Her worried eyes met InuYasha's and he sighed and looked away, gracefully rolling to his feet and disappearing outside. He returned a few moments later with a basin of water and had scrounged up some cloths from somewhere. She was in the middle of wrapping the child in her extra blanket when he set the water beside her and sat down near the two of them.

"Where does it hurt, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked softly. She didn't want to disturb Miroku and Sango from their sound sleep. No point in everyone losing a good night's rest especially when they wouldn't be able to help. She set the boy down on the floor in front of her and took the cloths InuYasha had brought in.

"My head hurts . . ." Shippo sniffled. His voice was hoarse, his throat was probably sore. He coughed, a fit that was feeble but unending. He couldn't catch his breath he was coughing so much. Kagome pulled him onto his side and placed a warm hand on his back hoping to relax him enough to breathe. It was a long minute or two before he could.

The kit whined piteously, tears slipping slowly from his eyes as he watched his foster mother watch him, hoping she could make it go away. Kagome frowned sympathetically, placing a wet cloth across Shippo's forehead. "I'm sorry, Shippo-chan. We'll get you better as soon as we can, okay? Just rest for now, we'll take care of you."

She turned her hopeful gaze on InuYasha and he met her uncertain eyes with a similar expression. "Can you get my first aid box?" She requested quietly. The hanyou's expression hardened and he got up to retrieve the brunette's backpack for her.

Inside she found some cold meds and aspirin. She didn't have anything for his sore throat but the aspirin would bring down his fever and the medicine should help with just about everything else. She got the boy to take the pills with some water and set a can of juice aside for him. He'd need to drink lots of liquids while he was awake but she hoped he'd sleep enough for his immune system to fight back.

"I'm cold, Kagome . . ." Poor kid. He was shivering, a lot, his breath hissed between clenched teeth, but he was sweating under the blanket.

"I know." She turned to drag her sleeping bag over. She could bundle him up in it until he felt better. To her surprise, InuYasha picked the kit up and laid him down in the warm nest she prepared. "Thanks." She smiled her appreciation as he just turned away.

"Keh, stupid brat shouldn't've been runnin' around in the rain."

"Neither should you. Are _you_ still okay?" She asked as she reached up to check his forehead too. He tried to dodge her hand again and gave her an arrogant snort.

"Feh. Gettin' sick is for kids and weak humans, wench, what do you think I am!"

"A little warm, maybe you should take a couple of these too." She sidestepped his question and offered two more cold pills to the growling, flat-eared boy.

He pushed her hand away and she shrugged. "Just want to be sure. You were both out there in the freezing cold, soaked from fuzzy ears to bedraggled tail." He scowled but Kagome could see the uncertainty behind his amber eyes. "Don't worry about Shippo," she whispered, "he'll be fine, it's just a little cold." InuYasha blushed and twisted away from her, nose in the air. He had his like-I-give-a-damn attitude on again but the doubt and insecurity she'd seen before was gone now.

Kagome brought a warm smile back to her little fox cub. "Shippo, you need to get some sleep, 'kay? Would you like me to tell you a story?"

He coughed before he could answer and tried to clear his rough throat when it caught. The boy finally just sniffed and nodded mutely.

"Once upon a time there was a woman who lived with her little girl named Pea Blossom. The little girl was very sick and had to stay in bed for almost a year because she was too weak to even stand. Pea Blossom's mother was very sad and feared her daughter would die and join her sister and father in the next world and leave her alone. But the months passed and the little girl stayed, always smiling and good company for her hard-working mother. One day, when spring came, the child was looking out the window and was surprised to see something green growing in a crack in the wood. She asked her mother what it was and the woman told her it was little pea that had taken root and was growing there. They were both curious as to how it had gotten there and the little girl was so amused that her mother moved her bed closer to the window so that she might pretend the small pea vine was her very own garden.

"That night when the mother came home from working all day, Pea Blossom was very happy and told her mother how the pea plant was thriving on the warm sunshine. She told her, "I believe I will get well again, it was so warm and bright in the sunlight and my pea plant is growing so strong and well that I, too, shall grow stronger." The mother was glad to hear her daughter so happy but could not believe that it would be so. Her child had been sick for too long for her to hope she'd get better. But the woman wanted her daughter to be happy and to have hope so she used a little stick and bit of string to stake the pea vine so it could continue to grow strong.

"Every day the vine grew taller and stronger and put out more and more leaves until finally one day there appeared a little bud where a flower would bloom. As the plant flourished, so did the little girl. Pea Blossom was able to sit up in bed and before long she could walk and on the first day she could walk on her own she happily kissed the beautiful flowers of the pea plant.

"Soon she was cured, healthier and happier than she had ever been all because she had wanted to take care of the little pea. She and her mother lived for a very long time, happily ever after." Kagome smiled, scrunching up her nose as she bent over Shippo and kissed the top of his head, brushing back his bangs from his warm skin. "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep, sweet pea."

Shippo wrinkled his nose at the nickname and grinned up at his girl. "Good night, Kaa . . . gome." He yawned, smothering more coughs as he rolled over to face her, closing his eyes and seeming to fall instantly asleep. He shivered, just a little, and she placed her hand on his pale cheek. The little kitsune's skin was still so warm and damp. 'Poor baby . . .'

"Good night." She whispered and tucked him in once more. She leaned back on her heels and met InuYasha's bored eyes. He was lying on his side behind Shippo, elbow propping his silver head up. _His_ skin was just barely redder than normal. Kagome suspected he was at least a little feverish, even if he absolutely denied it. There was little she could do if he wouldn't let her help him though. "Are you sure you don't want some of these? Just in case?" She wheedled, trying to shake the bottle of cold medicine enticingly.

"Keh."

"Fine." The girl sighed. She placed two little pills between him and the fox child. He was being as contrary as a two-year-old. Maybe he'd do it if she wasn't watching. She had to make it available to him just in case. She wasn't about to make him suffer just because he was proud and stupid. Even if he deserved it and might even learn something about not chasing little kids around in nasty weather- The last thing she wanted was for anyone else to get sick.

She reached over to her schoolbag and pulled out a couple of books, a notebook, and a pencil. She crawled over to the slumbering fire and stoked up the embers to bring some small flames to life. She might as well do some homework. She couldn't very well go back to sleep if Shippo was sick. He might need her.

"Thanks for your help, InuYasha." She whispered.

InuYasha's glance rose to meet hers through the darkness. She could barely see he was trying to scowl at her. His voice was low when he spoke, sounding almost concerned. "You should go back to bed, wench, there's still at least an hour till dawn. I'm not gonna go easy on ya tomorrow just because the runt woke you up."

She smiled wryly. Like him, Kagome kept herself to a whisper, knowing they shouldn't chance waking rest of their group. "Hmph. _We_ won't be going _anywhere_ if he's still sick tomorrow. So don't even plan on it. And be quiet, if you wake him up so help me-"

"Ha! What'll you do, wench?"

"I'll- I'll see to it, when you DO get sick that no one will be there to take care of you, give you medicine, bring down your fever, sit with you-"

"Like I'd need all that! You make me sound as weak as that pup-"

"We'll see how well you take it when you've got a fever, migraine, and everything ELSE that comes with being sick! Now _be quiet_! I'm trying to study!"

"_Tryin'_ is a loose term for what you-"

Kagome choked on a screech of indignation. "Baka, baka, baka! You're so mean!"

"Am not, just honest, bitch!"

"Osuwari!"

_Crunch_. If the deepest sleeper hadn't awakened at the onset of the loud argument, they had by the time InuYasha smashed to the deck. As it was, Miroku was watching the entertainment with a yawning grin, Sango was struggling to keep from laughing, and Shippo was peeking up at them from behind his blanket.

"Feh, stupid wench."

"Stubborn idiot."

And that concluded _that _conversation.

Until InuYasha sneezed and Kagome cracked up laughing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this rather long and involved chapter, I promise the next one is shorter and more lighthearted. Please send me your comments, I love to hear what people think! I've had some awesome reviewers lately, thanks!

I hope I'll see you back here for Chapter Thirteen "The Swan Princes"


	13. Maid Maleen

Wow, I am _so_ sorry this took so long! I promised this would be the last chapter and I LIED- just a little bit.

Due to a fateful line InuYasha says in the last chapter, Swan Princes, I felt I needed to add just a little snippet more to give credence towhy he said and felt the way he did. Soyay for you, you get an extra chapter. Unfortunately, I kept rewriting and editing and trashing and rewriting, I just couldn't accomplish everything I thought I needed to. But I think I got pretty close, not perfect, but this story has got to end ifI want the death threats to stop . . . So on to the _next_ to last chapter!

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Thirteen

_Maid Maleen_

Kagome strolled down the overgrown dirt path coming back from the Bone-Eaters well, swinging her lighter-than-normal backpack, and enjoying the humid summer afternoon. The sunlight was more golden than usual, the scent of sweet, dry grass and wildflowers was thick and heady, the embracing warmth more inclusive, as if she was swimming through the air rather than strolling along the meadow path. It was such a beautiful day!

Of course, the fact that she'd finally aced one of her big exams thanks to an extended studying vacation had absolutely nothing to do with the sun shining extra brightly, the perfect temperature, the playful breeze, and the world just being _perfect _in _every_ way.

How could anything ruin this wonderful, gorgeous day?

Kagome remembered with a wry tilt to her lips, the incredible hardships she'd endured just to get that crucial two-week break! InuYasha and Shippo had finally just gotten over their colds and she had pronounced them fit and healthy enough for Miroku and Sango to return to Kaede's temporarily quarantined home. She had tried to break it to them gently, she'd warned her overzealous protector several times in the last month that this was going to happen and he couldn't stop it anymore than he could stop the sun from rising.

Of course, that didn't keep him from trying.

His shouts had echoed in the village, scaring birds from the surrounding trees and panicking the villagers into thinking it was the end of the world with all the ruckus he made. It was just two weeks for crying out loud!

It was actually Shippo's tears that made her resolve waver. He didn't like it when she left him to begin with but for her to disappear for such a long length of time without sight or word from her would be hard on the little kitsune.

With reasonable explanations and the promise to return when her tests were finished she was able to convince Shippo and InuYasha that she would _much_ rather be here with them but the exams had to be done and were unavoidably necessary. The fox cub made her promise not to forget them and to be back as soon as she could, the monk and slayer wished her luck, and InuYasha called her names and threatened the well, her school, and everything else under the sun.

A couple Sits later and she was on her way to her dreaded, hours and hours and hours of cram studying, group studying, all-nighter studying, lots of praying for _any_ kind of help or just the best dumb luck that was sometimes bestowed on fools and junior high kids.

Thank the kami it was finally all over. Her summer was free to spend however she wished, no deadlines, pop quizzes, weeks of piled up homework, stupid, impossibly bizarre sicknesses to fake . . . _It was_ _all over_!

She skipped along, feeling uncharacteristically giddy, thinking of how excited Shippo would be to see her after her long exile. He'd be even more excited when she brought out the surprise almond-chocolate Pocky and a huge bag of suckers (he couldn't have the whole bag, of course, but that stash hidden in her yellow pack would keep him happy for a long while). She was sure Miroku and Sango would be proud of her too, they knew she'd been studying hard and they understood it was tough to split her time and mental capacity between home, the past, school, shard-hunting, and InuYasha.

Ah, yes . . . InuYasha . . . Another frivolous reason to be on cloud nine. She hadn't seen him in ten whole days. She left two weeks ago but got a surprise, crash-visit from him after just three days in which he demanded she return, they fought, Mama-Higurashi made tea and ramen, and they sent him back grumbling about tricky wenches and their trickier mothers.

Two InuYasha-free weeks was both a restful godsend and lonesome curse. She could now remember the feel of her soft mattress every time she closed her eyes, the taste of fire-burned fish was finally fading from her mouth, and her heart didn't race with a jumpstart of adrenaline every time she heard her name called. Mixed blessings to be sure. She felt like Rapunzel on her first day outside of her tower, free at last to see the sun, pick the lovely flowers, live in love but suddenly homeless, at loss for the security of her stone walls, and wandering alone, searching for her lost love.

But her prolonged banishment from her friends and second home was at long last over. And she was back to see her InuYasha again!

Kagome felt a ridiculous grin explode on her face, her cheeks aching from smiling so much. She was hard pressed to keep a very childish giggling from escaping her pursed lips. She prayed she wouldn't run into anyone out here; she was sure she must look like an absurd idiot.

The schoolgirl tried to swallow her smile, biting the inside of her cheek as her gleeful skipping broke into a short sprint to the edge of the woods. Kagome hopped to a stop, sliding her back pack over her shoulders and taking a deep breath where the trees thinned and she was given her first glance of Kaede's village in two _very_ long weeks. She caught the salty scent of wood smoke and wet earth, the happy cries of children playing in the fields, the softer laughter of the young women washing laundry in the shallows of the stream.

It sounded like home. It smelled like home. In every way it _felt_ like home.

She hadn't even taken her first step when a fuzzy little blur of auburn and teal bowled her over, knocking her straight to the ground and landing on top of her stomach with a shout that was both concerned and relieved.

"KAGOME! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!"

Shippo hugged her tight around her neck, repeating her name, and burying his head in her hair, his grip so tight it was like he feared she was just a will-o-the-wisp and fade if he let go.

The young miko pet the back of his head, giggling. "Shippo! I'm glad to see you too!" She tried to sit up but the boy held on all the tighter. "Come on, Shippo, let me up!" She gave him a squishing hug before she hauled the boy away. As she managed to push herself up, and he hopped to her knees, then back to her shoulder, then the other shoulder, scurrying all over her like a frantic squirrel searching for a nut.

"Have you been good? Did you listen to Kaede and Sango? Did you miss me?"

"Yes! It was so hard, I missed you so much! But I was good, promise! You can't ever leave like that again! Miroku didn't behave at all and InuYasha was sulking forever, Sango sent them both away cause they couldn't be nice."

"Oh? Are they behaving now?"

"Nope."

The girl and kitsune shared an identical smile, cracking up without saying another word. Kagome finally stood, Shippo leaping back up to her shoulder. "Did you bring me anything? You promised me a present when you came back!" Even as he said it, he was burrowing into the overstuffed bag.

Kagome grasped the fox cub by the tail and carefully pulled him out, tickling his waist. "Yes I did, now get out of there!" She set the boy back on the ground and swung her pack around so she could dig out the box of Pocky and give it to him. He squealed and happily started munching as he led the way back down to the village.

Sango and Miroku met them at the river's small bridge, the girls hugged, and they eagerly chatted about how Kagome's tests went, her excellent scoring on at least one of them, and congratulations came from all around. She asked how Kaede was doing and if anything had happened since she left. She pulled out the snacks she'd brought back as gifts from her extended trip home and told them how her family was. Ojii-chan had found yet another "national treasure" or some other strange imitation relic buried in one of the old shrine buildings, Souta's team had won his last soccer match, and her Mama was amassing a huge inventory of supplies for what she believed was going to be a very long summer vacation for Kagome in the Sengoku Jidai.

Gods willing, Kagome hoped she was right. She'd love to spend summer vacation here as long as it was all calm and relaxing, but knowing their luck, it would be anything but.

"So- where's InuYasha? Jeez, I tell him I have to leave for two weeks and he thinks it's the end of the world and now that I'm back, he's nowhere to be found!" Kagome laughed, turning her bronze eyes on her little kitsune pup. "He isn't STILL sulking, is he?"

Shippo's sea-green eyes suddenly dropped away, looking uneasily back into the forest behind the young woman. Kagome cocked her head to the side, curious about his sudden strange silence. She looked up at the couple in front of her hoping for an explanation for this unusual reaction but the monk was avoiding her eyes and had a resigned, almost pitying expression on his face and Sango's mouth was pressed into a thin line, her brow furrowed. Despite the older girl's pursed lips, she still looked the most willing to speak between the three of them.

"What . . . happened?" The tense uncertainty that engulfed her companions suddenly swelled around Kagome, swallowing her in a flood of apprehension- Her heart tripled its beat and she held her breath waiting for an answer they weren't willing to give. Anything could have happened- he could be dead, he could be chasing Naraku on his own, he could've gone all demon and was lost to them or maybe Sessou- "Is InuYasha alright? Did something happen to him!" There were too many possibilities, they HAD to tell her what was going on before her imagination came up with more horrible situations!

"No, Kagome, it's nothing like that- He's fine." Sango rushed to reassure the panicking girl. She grabbed her hands to catch her attention before the schoolgirl could think up anymore nightmares.

"Then wha-"

The rush of relief that swamped Kagome's heart the moment Sango said InuYasha _wasn't_ dead or hurt, left in it's wake a quiet clarity. In the frozen stillness, she felt a tug on her soul, a whisper in her mind.

She knew where InuYasha was. She knew what he was doing.

And she knew whom he was with.

Her friends seemed to recognize the dawning realization in her startled eyes, her bated breath, and frozen stance. Miroku turned guiltily away, as if bearing the burden of InuYasha's condemnation. Sango rested a sympathetic hand on the schoolgirl's shoulder, a speechless promise of support and understanding.

"Stupid InuYasha . . !" Shippo growled from the ground, arms defiantly crossed, and glaring at the empty trees of the woods. His angry words snapped Kagome from her trance.

"It's okay, Shippo. They were friends long before I came around. It's okay . . ." Her voice drifted off, her gaze slowly gravitating to the edge of the forest, her mind already following the pull of the missing piece of her soul. 'It's okay if he forgets me. It's okay if I disappear for a while and he's not here to greet me when I return. I can wait for him but he doesn't have to wait for me . . . he never really has.' Her warm mahogany eyes welled and burned but she didn't want to do that in front of her friends. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, a familiar scarily-fake smile pasted on her face when she turned back to them. "Why don't we go have a picnic in the field and I'll tell you another story, hmm?"

Shippo nearly dropped his box of Pocky in surprise. Kagome's emotional one-eighty left him bewildered and unbalanced- but Miroku said he should get used to that sort of thing with girls, and he was trying to, but sometimes Kagome's emotions startled him. The good and the bad. And he wasn't sure which one this was. His voice was a little uncertain but hopeful. "Really?"

"Yep, come on, I think we have enough here for a very nice picnic. It's so warm and pretty out today, we should have some fun and enjoy it." She smiled down at the boy still staring doubtfully up at her. Her smile normally lit her whole face but now it barely sparked in her eyes. But it was enough.

"Okay!"

Shippo enthusiastically agreed and led the way for the small group. If they all pretended everything was all right, then maybe it would be.

The group walked a ways, following the stream down to a spot where the steep bank flattened close to the water. They sat on the grass and Kagome handed out snacks and began Shippo's story while the others ate.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Maleen and her charming prince and they were very much in love. But the princess's father had already promised her to a wealthy king and refused to let her marry the one she loved. The princess couldn't bear to marry anyone other than her chosen prince and she told him so. Her father was terribly upset that she would disobey him and he locked her up in a dark tower with enough food and water to last for seven years. Then he would let her out and he thought she would have learned her lesson."

"But that's mean! Wouldn't he miss his own daughter?"

"I'm sure he did but he probably thought it was for the best, children should listen to their parents, and the king expected no less from the princess. But it turned out that locking her up saved her life, so everything happened for a reason. When the seven years passed, no one came to let her out and she was very scared because the food was running out. So she was forced to dig her way out of the tower which she did just as the last of the food was gone. When she was free, her kingdom was in ruins, attacked by an enemy. She had no place to go-"

"Where's her pa?" Shippo's little voice rose from the ground before the kneeling girl, the slightest tremble in it made Kagome pause. The story never mentioned the king again but Shippo liked to hear of loving fathers. He'd loved his so much and lost him so early in life. He needed a decent father figure in his stories, whenever she could provide them. She just needed to tweak this one a little.

"Well, he fought bravely for his kingdom but in the end he lost. He was forced to leave with nothing, including his daughter. He didn't want the bad guys to find her so he kept her prison a secret and was sad that he didn't know when he'd see her again."

"Did he find her again? It'd be really bad if he didn't." The fox cub was pulling on bits of grass, trying to be nonchalant but he could never fool her. Kagome caught his little hand and squeezed his fingers, a smile full of soft affection on her lips.

"Don't worry, Shippo, you'll have to wait and see." She giggled lightheartedly, just like she always did when teasing his impatience. He knew there was always a happy ending, and it would now include the reuniting of a father and daughter, even if the real story didn't. She waited for Shippo's scrunched grin before continuing. "So Maleen wandered for a long time but never found anyone who could help her. She had nothing to eat but wild nettles growing by the road. Finally she came to a far away kingdom and sought work there at the palace.

"At the palace there was a festival going on for the prince of the kingdom who was getting married. It happened that the prince Maleen had fallen in love with seven years ago was the one now marrying another woman, though she didn't know it was him at first. They kept her very busy working in the kitchens and Maleen had to carry meals to the room of the new bride and never once saw the prince." Shippo's secret grin widened, sensing the beginning of the string of coincidences that would make this unlikely, fantastical story a happy-ending fairytale.

"The bride was a jealous woman and very ugly and scared of what people would think of her so she never left the room for anything. She had become very cold and mean to everyone. When the day of the wedding arrived, she lied to the disguised princess saying she had sprained her ankle and could not walk through town to the wedding shrine. She told Maleen to take her place and pretend to be the bride but Maleen refused because she didn't want to lie to everyone. The bride offered her jewels and money but she still said no. Finally the bride threatened to have Maleen killed if she didn't take her place. The princess finally agreed and put on the wedding-clothes and the bride's jewelry and everyone was amazed at how beautiful she was.

But the princess herself was very sad cause when she saw the prince because she recognized him as the man she had loved and was to marry seven years ago. But he didn't recognize her . . . he'd forgotten and was marrying another girl." Kagome's soft lilting voice faded, the silence between words was filled with a longing sorrow that seemed almost tangible to the two adults listening in. Shippo's face grew heavier, pulling his lips into a frown as he felt the unidentifiable weight in the air that seemed to make everyone else stop breathing.

Kagome's pause only lasted a forgotten moment. She blinked and mentally shook herself out of Maiden Maleen's head, realizing as she did that everyone was listening with bated breath for her next words.

With a small huff she continued in a stronger voice. "Now the prince suspected nothing, since he'd never met the bride before he didn't know she'd been replaced. He was very surprised by how pretty the girl was and how much she looked like his princess Maleen though he knew she must be dead by now. As they walked through the town, the princess whispered to the nettles growing beside the road, "Oh, nettle-plant, Little nettle-plant, What are you doing here alone? I have known the time, When I ate you unboiled, When I ate you unroasted." The prince heard her whispering and asked her what she had said. The princess said it was nothing and she was only thinking of Maiden Maleen. This surprised the prince but he didn't ask how she knew of his former betrothed."

"But, Kagome, can't she tell him who she really is? Then they really _could _get married!" Shippo's frown was mirrored on the faces of Miroku and Sango as well but they seemed more thoughtful than upset. Kagome wondered what had them thinking so hard, was there something wrong with her story, was she sounding too melancholy, too sympathetic to the princess like they always said she was, was she crying or look sick?

Besides not being able to feel her heart beating or the numb tingling in her legs, she was fine . . .

"She was in hiding, Shippo, she lost everything and had nothing to prove she was a princess so it didn't matter who she really was as long as she could eat and sleep safely. The prince didn't recognize her anyway, if he had forgotten her then perhaps he didn't love her anymore. Maybe he really loved this new girl."

"How could he forget her?"

"He thought she was dead so he wasn't expecting to see her. Your mind can play tricks on you if you think you know something is true but if you see something that might make it untrue, you wouldn't believe it, at least, at first. And it was seven years since he'd seen her last, she'd grown older and so did he. Seven years is a long time to humans."

Shippo didn't seem to like that but he stayed silent and let her continue. His candy sticks hung forgotten in his hands.

"Ready again?" The boy nodded, still deep in thought. "They were about to enter the shrine garden where they were going to be married but they had to cross a bridge to get in. Maleen spoke to the bridge before she crossed, saying, "Foot-bridge, do not break, I am not the true bride." The prince thought he heard her speak and asked what she had said and again she replied "Nothing, I was only thinking of Maid Maleen." This time the suspicious prince had to ask her if she knew Maleen. But she told him, no, she didn't. When they got to the shrine door, she spoke to it as she had the bridge. "Shrine-door, do not break, I am not the true bride."

"Kagome, why would they break? Is she heavy? Is there something wrong with the wood? It's not magic, it can't answer, right? The mirror in the snow girl's story could talk."

"Nope, they couldn't answer but she was afraid that something bad would happen because she was doing something bad, she was lying and pretending to be someone else. She felt very guilty because of it and those bad feelings can feel very heavy. If something happened, like the door breaking, it would be a bad sign and someone might notice and realize that she was not who she was supposed to be."

"So did they break?"

"Nope. The prince stopped right outside the door and put a necklace around her neck, as a wedding present for her. They went in and were married but Maleen didn't say another word until they returned to the palace. Then she hurried to the other bride's room, she changed into her old clothes, giving everything back to the mean bride- Everything except the necklace she forgot was still around her neck. That night, the bride went to the prince's room, her face covered by a veil so he couldn't see her face and as soon as they were alone-"

"_Ahem_," Sango's voice interrupted, glaring pointedly at the monk sitting nearby. Kagome rolled her eyes at the lecherous look he was giving Sango and his twitching hands. The taijiya reached for the Hiraikotsu and Miroku took the hint, burying himself in a bag of chips.

"Anyway, the prince asked the bride what she had said the nettles on the way to the shrine but the bride had no idea what he was talking about. She told him she would never speak to plants. But the prince said if she hadn't then she wasn't the true bride. The woman figured it must be some trick from Maleen and told her prince she had to ask her maid, since she remembered such things for her. So she left and asked the princess what she had said the nettles and Maleen told her. "Oh, nettle-plant, Little nettle-plant, What are you doing here alone? I have known the time When I ate you unboiled, When I ate you unroasted." The bride went back and repeated this to the prince.

He then asked her what she said to the bridge but again she didn't know and had to ask Maleen. The princess answered, "Foot-bridge, do not break, I am not the true bride." The bride was furious and told the princess that her words would cost her life. The bride ran back to the prince and told him what she'd said but he then asked what she'd said to the door. Again the bride ran to find Maleen and again she told her and the bride threatened to have the girl killed. The bride returned to the prince once more but this time he had one last test.

"Where is the necklace I gave you on the shrine steps?" The bride again had no idea, she had no necklace, and the prince accused her of not being the true bride. Quickly, he took off the veil that covered the surprised bride's face and he saw she was not the girl he married. "Who are you?" He demanded and the bride confessed, "I am your betrothed, but I feared the people would mock the way I look so I had the scullery-maid take my place." He sent the bride to find the mysterious maid but the wicked bride told the servants that Maleen was an imposter and to put her death.

Maleen fought and screamed for help as they dragged her outside and prince heard her and saved her. Once he saw her up close, he saw the necklace around her neck and knew she was the one he had really married. He took her away to speak in private and told her "On the way to shrine you spoke of Maid Maleen, who was to be my beloved bride I lost long ago. He father lives here now and mourns her as dead. If it were possible, I would say she was standing before me. You are like her in every way."

The princess smiled, knowing now that he _did_ remember her and he _did_ still love her. And we're _all_ happy to hear her father's okay, right Shippo?" She smiled down at him, an amused glimmer in her eyes as she watched his growing excitement. "The princess confessed, "I am Princess Maleen, for your sake I was imprisoned in darkness, I suffered hunger and thirst, and lived in poverty. But today I am free, and today I married you. As we wished before, I am now your lawful wife." They kissed and lived happily ever after."

"Yay! The prince remembered her and they tricked the bad lady!" Shippo cheered, bouncing around with Pocky sticks held up like flags.

"Well, she wasn't really bad, Shippo, she was just scared, and willing to do anything to not be made fun of. She made bad choices and went too far. She might have been a nice girl once, but she was probably hurt by people teasing her and it makes it hard to make the right decision when it's so easy to do the wrong thing. You can have some compassion for the bad guy too."

"But what about the princess? She had the prince first-"

Kagome's breath caught, somewhere between a laugh and sob. "You're right, she did . . . But life goes on and he met someone new. It's understandable if he had to choose one over the other, and he loved Maleen more. The false bride had lied to him and had tried to kill an innocent girl so she did turn out to be the bad person. Ultimately, it was up to him and fate. The gods directed them back to each through almost impossible circumstances. To him, it was like she came back from the dead . . ."

Shippo's brow furrowed as he suddenly frowned, thinking of something. Sango had a sympathetic cast to her eyes and Miroku cleared his throat and flashed an encouraging smile.

Shippo suddenly looked up, revelation like a flash of lightning striking him. "Hey, that kinda sounds like Ki-" The quick monk and taijiya snatched the kitsune from the ground, covering his mouth with their hands before the full name could fall from his guileless lips.

Kagome hardly seemed to notice. She was staring off into the forest, her mind still distracted by the gentle pull on her heart, the slight dragging from the middle of her ribs. Images of the last few times this had happened haunted the emptiness in her mind.

'Why? Why was I brought here, why did I fall in love with him? It's just as impossible for me to travel five hundred years back in time as it is for a woman dead for fifty years to come back to life- Magic like this doesn't really exist anymore so how . . ?' Her consciousness fell deeper into the bottomless pool of her thoughts. These were questions she didn't bother to ask anymore. There were simply no answers to them, no logic; only the feelings she was left with when all was said and done.

'If not for him . . . why was I sent here? Why is it my destiny to come here, wake a demon from his sealed sleep, to see what no one else can see- to be identical to a woman who lived half a millennium before me? I don't belong here so I shouldn't stay but- I fell in love. Even if it wasn't supposed to happen, it did and I can't turn that off. The gods wouldn't be so cruel to let this happen and then take it away . . ! I can't possibly believe the only reason I'm here, my only purpose in this life is as a tool to finish what Kikyou started. What kind of life is that?' Kagome's eyes slowly refocused on the glittering trees of the woods, leaves tossing in the playful breeze, flashing pale undersides like a cascade of bright silver coins.

"I . . . I think I forgot something . . . at home." The schoolgirl slowly stood, leaving her bag and all it's goodies on the ground beside her companions as she dazedly stumbled away. Miroku and Sango watched her leave, solemn statues of commiseration, lips frozen and unable to voice their sympathy.

Shippo wasn't so silent, and he desperately tried to break free from the slayer and monk to stop her from leaving again but all that came out was some muffled protests Kagome couldn't hear. She was leaving him again! And he didn't know when she would come back! This was all InuYasha's fault! Even when he wasn't here he still screwed things up!

Chomping down on the young man's hand, the fox cub broke free and was finally able to shout after her. "You can't go, you just got back! Kagome! _Kagome_!" His broken cries fell short, and he collapsed in Sango's arms, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks.

The distraught girl was already gone.

"Don't worry, Shippo, she'll be back soon. She can never stay away for too long." Sango tried to smile encouragingly but her eyes drifted towards the trees where the girl had vanished.

"But he promised she'd never leave! He _promised_!" The little boy sobbed, "_She_ promised . . ."

"She'll be back, Shippo! No need to worry, in a little while she'll come back and be as happy as she always is." The forced cheerfulness of the monk's voice was as obvious to Shippo as the lack of Kagome before him. Miroku didn't seem to believe himself either. "This . . . sort of thing- happens. Kagome is very forgiving and-"

"It's not your fault, Shippo, Kagome didn't leave because of you or anything anybody said or did. She's just a little sad and wanted to go home for a while. She'll be back as soon as she can." Sango said in a soft, placating voice but she knew the kitsune knew better.

"But this IS her home! This is all InuYasha's fault!"

"Then you can just blame him when he gets back." Sango's face hardened as glared at the trees, knowing the hanyou was hiding somewhere inside. She saw the monk at her side counting his pre-made ofuda.

She pulled her Hiraikotsu off her shoulder and a jar of purified exorcism smoke from a hidden pocket. "And I'll help."

* * *

And so ends the unforeseen Chapter Thirteen of Not My Fairy Tale. I'm sure a lot of people would like to back Sango and Miroku up onthe beating- I know sometimes I'd love to. Again, the chapter was a little longer than I expectedand a bit overly-emotional but I hopeit was a fun ride. But I'd love to hear what _you_ actually thought so please feel free to email me your comments! And if you'd like to see pictures (paintings and drawings)associated with these various fairytalechapters, again please email me! I don't have a website but I do have a few pix up on MediaMiner though that's more my friend posting than me so I don't know what's really up there. (_Shameless plug_, too: While you're out cruising the 'net, check out the fan cels I'm selling on Ebay!)

Well, there's only one chapter left. Really. I swear this time! This story was supposed to end months ago with chapter eight butbetween you and me, wemanaged to almost double it. So this really is all _your_ fault, and that's okay, we love you for it! Good job!

I hope to see you in Not My Fairy Tale's final tale Chapter Fourteen, "Swan Princes"


	14. AN I Love My Reviewers!

Hi!

I don't usually do separate author's notes but some things need to be said.

First, I received a lot of reviews about the upcoming chapter, The Swan Princes. I noticed this chapter is being mistaken for The Swan Princess, a similar story but not the Grimm's fairytale I had in mind. This tale is also known as The Six Swans or The Swan Brothers, and is actually told in two different versions. See the author's notes at the end of the last chapter for more information!

Second, I'd like to take a moment just to thank some of the new and some of the most faithful readers and reviewers.

* * *

Geshron

TylerChibes

Mercurial Phoenix

'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'.

Momegi

Magawa

VTSFY

Newbie GK

Chelsy

Takeada

Goddess

Inudaughter

Cougiecat

Kisaki Hana

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag

BlackMamba07

Saxifrage

Mad-4-Manga

Rosedream

Priestessmykala

Yuki Asao

Snowy

Demonlordlover

Al's-best-friend

**Stephmote **

Mimblewimble

QueenTatooine

Inu-KagomeFan

DawnLove

Mikkasura

windgal

Mini Nicka

thymebug

YuniX-2

Aliryn

animefanatic16

Lackwit

Jenna

TouchofPixieDust

Sammy

Sango14120

PiiNayGurL-19

Kasatka

Tylec Asroc

Aldrean Treu Peri

Sara

InuKag Fan

Mary

Novelnotions

Dude

cool mamns

love

jkldfjk-MAN

kukuku

Nicole-Cherre story lover

Amy

Dave

Ms. Cassandra Chant

icy roses

Kisshu-luv

FuschiaFinn

Kageharu Kaco

Coke-48-Kenshin

galaxy guardian

Sky's Song

Iwantmycoffeenow

rainbow of peace

Scarlet

Mekachikiku-the-Miko

AngerManagementIssues45

Misanthropic Tendencies

destiny's lil inu

HaywireHakaze

Katplwe

f.e.e.l in t.e.a.r.s

* * *

If I missed you or butchered your screen name, I apologize, I tried to get everyone as of today. 

Thank you for hanging out long enough to see this story finished and _Thank You Very Much_ for the Third Place Best Canon Award for the spring quarter!


	15. Swan Princes

Huzzah! The final installment! What are you doing reading this! Go read the last chapter!

**_Not my Fairytale_**

Part Fourteen

_The Swan Princes_

"The king was very upset to find only his daughter in the castle, her six brothers had vanished. 'Where are your brothers?' He asked. The princess told him what had happened, how the jealous queen had used her evil magic to change the princes into swans and how they had flown away, leaving her behind." Kagome looked up from the chain of flowers she was dutifully weaving, plucking another long-stemmed blossom from the soft, sweetly-scented mound before her. Shippo was sitting across from her, his own small pile of cut flowers and large, thick-veined leaves slowly disappearing as he knotted stems together.

The raven-haired girl grinned at the sight of the little boy. He had a crown of spear-shaped leaves and clover on his head, his knees and hands were green with grass stains, his arms and fingers dirty with dark, sticky sap. He was busy linking a necklace of vivid lemony yellow and brilliant white flowers- probably for her.

Big sea green eyes looked up, light with carefree laughter, catching her gaze, and they both smiled as if sharing a silent secret. "What'd they do?" The kitsune asked, carefully inspecting his pile for bent stems and bruised petals before selecting a new flower.

"The princess ran away after her brothers as soon as her father left. She discovered a hut deep in the woods but there was no one home so she hid inside until night time. She was so tired she fell asleep and when she woke, her brothers were around her, happy to have found her." Shippo glanced up- his brows furrowed in a look of disgruntled surprise on his open face. Kagome knew what upset him before he could voice his question.

"But, Kagome, how'd they break the spell-"

"They didn't, wait for it." Kagome shook her head at his impatience and gave him a gentle tap on the nose with a flower before continuing. "The princess's brothers begged her to leave because the hut they were in was owned by mean bandits and robbers and they'd **kill** her if they found her! The little girl asked why her brothers couldn't defend her or run away with her home but the princes told her that the spell of the wicked queen forced them to become swans all day long and human for fifteen minutes at night. The little sister cried when she heard this and asked if there was anything she could do to break the curse."

"Can't they just take off the magic shirts?"

"Nope, they're magic. They couldn't take them off but if their imouto could sew six _new_ shirts from tiny flower petals then maybe they could break the spell. But the princess would have to sew for six whole years in silence, never speaking and _never_ laughing." Kagome stated very seriously, her voice low with solemnity. "It would be very hard for her." Shippo mimicked her grave nod, his own eyes wide at enormity of what was being asked of the little girl in the story.

"But," Kagome continued, "The princess was alone in the woods with no one to talk to and nothing to laugh at. She decided that she would save her brothers no matter what. She went deeper into the forest and climbed a tree where she sat for a _very_ long time, sewing the shirts from flower petals."

"How long's _that_ gonna take? And where'd she get a needle and the thread? What happened to the bandits? _How_ can you sew a flo-" His tail flicked excitedly as his volley of questions gained momentum. Kagome snatched her kit's hands and held them down, forcing him to calm.

"Shippo-chan! Slow down!" The brunette laughed at the deluge of questions. "The bandits never knew she was there- she was gone before they even came back. I think she got the thread from the dress she was wearing and, uh, the needle, um . . ." Kagome actually had no idea what the answers to the kitsune cub's inquiries were, and some of them were really _good_ questions. "She made it from the jeweled comb in her hair." 'Sure, that's a believable, spur-of-the-moment answer!' She thought triumphantly, the more stories she told him, the better and smarter his queries became, and she had to be more and more creative to answer them!

"Anyway, one day a young king was hunting deep in the woods and found her. He asked her who she was and what she was doing but she refused to answer. He spoke to her in every language he knew but couldn't get her to talk to him. The king was certain the maiden was in danger out there alone so he put his coat over her shoulders to keep her warm and carried her away to his castle where they were soon fell in love and were married-" Kagome suddenly found herself pummeled by an auburn fuzzball, flowers scattering everywhere.

The fox kitsune latched onto her deftly weaving fingers, halting their progress. She abruptly released her wildflower bouquet to catch the distraught little boy. "No! But- her _brothers_!"

"It's okay, Shippo! She didn't forget. She still spent every day sewing the shirts for her brothers." She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his tiny hands. "But her new husband, the king, had a very mean mother, and she didn't like the new silent queen at all. She didn't know that she was really a princess and didn't think she was worthy of her son."

Shippo's eyes widened in a childish idea of delighted horror. He suddenly knew the already difficult situation was about to become even more impossible. "What'd she do?" He whispered, still not letting go of her hand.

The miko shifted the fox cub to her lap so she could free her hands to continue her flower plaiting. Her arms were securely around him and he was content to stay there, helping by choosing the next flower to hand up to his foster mother as she weaved.

"Well, a year went by and the young queen had a child. The old woman stole it away and claimed the queen had killed it. The queen couldn't speak to defend herself but her tears convinced the king of her innocence. Another year passed and she had son, but the wicked mother stole him too and the next after him. After the third baby disappeared the king could do nothing but allow the queen to be judged. She was found guilty because the king's evil mother had convinced everyone to believe her and the young queen couldn't say anything to explain that his evil mother had stolen the children away. She just kept crying for her lost children and sewing the shirts for her brothers."

Kagome had Shippo's full attention now, a flower dangling forgotten in his hand, his head twisted at an uncomfortable angle so he could see her. His jade eyes were riveted to hers, watching with a somber concern. The schoolgirl mentally shook her head as she finished the knot on her blooming necklace. He should know by now not to worry so much, there was always a happy ending when she told a story.

"The queen was sentenced to death but the day she was to be executed was the last day of the six years when she couldn't laugh or talk. The shirts were all finished except one that was missing a sleeve. Just as the guards came for her, six huge swans flew down and surrounded her, protecting her from the guards and the old woman. She threw the shirts over them and the swans suddenly became princes again and they all laughed and hugged each other. Their little sister had lifted the curse! Only the youngest brother still had a swan's wing instead of an arm. The queen went to her very surprised husband and told him what really happened. The children were returned, the king's mother was sent away forever, and the young queen's brothers lived with their sister and new family."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Shippo shouted, flinging handfuls of flowers up in the air as he leapt from her lap. He circled around her, skipping and leaping from ground to shoulder to flower pile. She chased him on her knees, seizing his feet, nipping his tail, tickling his sides.

"Yep! Happily ever after!" The girl cried, tossing her chain of dandelions and daisies over the little boy's head. Together they collapsed into the grass laughing. It was a few moments, after gasping and catching their breath, and lazily watching the cottony clouds bloom in the sky that Kagome caught on to something.

The trees that surrounded their lonely glen in InuYasha's Forest, had eyes.

The miko pushed herself up on her elbow, the kitsune child lying with his head on her stomach gave her questioning glance before rolling over and taking off after a butterfly.

The girl's warm gray gaze fell on the tree line, and the glint of silver that flashed within its vast green depths. She grinned secretly, and fell back into the soft earth, long reedy grasses tickling and poking her skin through her shirt and socks. Immortal he may be, but she could easily wait him out.

The friendly sun's constant heat slowly warmed the brunette as she basked. The plump, downy clouds were infrequent but thick enough to chill her skin quickly when they came between the sunlight and the earth. A playful breeze blew over top her, just kissing her nose and pulling at her loose sienna locks among the tall grass. The shushing whisper of the leaves all around her melted into a steady song like the unceasing crash of ocean waves. The sound was appreciated for a moment then dismissed like the quick blazing fire of each day's daily sunset, seen for only a minute or two before dying and being forgotten.

The giggles and rustling of her young kitsune cub rose intermittently amongst the world's soft noises, tugging at the young woman's lips. She sighed, her back relaxing against the solid ground, her arms and legs soaking up the sun, fingers burrowing into the sweet green carpet.

What peace . . . what calming quiet . . . No car horns or neighbors' radios or sirens . . .

The miko was half asleep, lulled by the serene droning of the thriving, vibrant world, when she felt a looming presence encroach upon her meadow of tranquility like the heavy coolness of a cloud's passing shadow. She sighed fondly, opening one eye and reaching out an arm to snag the fox pup that darted past. He had been stealthily placing bouquets and rings of flowers all around the sleeping girl, slowly covering her in sweetly scented, sticky dandelions, daisies, lilies, clover, and every other imaginable blooming flora under the sun.

"_Kagome_! You're s'pposed to stay asleep! Only the prince can wake you!" The kitsune whined playfully.

"Oh? Am I you're Snow White or Sleeping Beauty now?"

"Yes."

Kagome giggled at his simple, concise answer. She released the fluffy-tailed child and he scrambled onto her stomach to order her back to sleep. She obediently closed her eyes once more and the boy leapt off to continue his gathering.

"And when am I allowed to wake?" She asked softly, knowing the youkai cub would hear her.

"Not yet, not yet!" He cried, rushing to her side once more to make sure her umber eyes were still shut. The girl smiled and allowed herself to fall back into her drowsy, semi-sleep while the little boy continued to play within her hearing range.

The ominous presence crept up on her again, this time stronger and she knew her precious moment of secluded peace was ended.

The shadow crossed over her before she was ready- She could hear Shippo some distance away, she didn't even bother opening her eyes to react to the figure now hovering above her- there was nothing she could do to avoid him now.

"Oi, wench!"

Kagome heaved a long-suffering sigh and rolled her eyes before raising her gaze to glare wearily up at the red-clad form. Dark honey eyes and a mild scowl of his own met her bemused glance.

"Yes, InuYasha?" She asked as she let her eyes fall shut once more, resting her head back amongst the soft leaves and petals.

"What the hell's all this crap? You're gonna stink like weeds- no one with a half decent sense of smell'll come within yards of you!"

"Baka," She scolded gently, not troubling herself enough to even move let alone gear up for an argument with the evidently irritated hanyou. "Shippo gave me all these, we're playing. I'm the sleeping princess and I'm waiting for my prince to wake me up." She managed a frown at his rudeness but that was about it. She didn't have the energy to even bother removing some of the flowers he found so offensive. Who cared what she smelled like anyway? The only ones who would be able to tell were him and the one whom had covered her in this floral blanket.

Speaking of . . . She let her senses wander, searching for the little kid in question. "Where _is_ my prince?"

At that moment, Shippo returned, arms full of greenery. "Hey! InuYasha, you're not s'pposed to wake her up yet, I'm not done yet!" The kit deposited his last bouquet and leapt up on the hanyou's head, gripping his hair and one ear to keep his balance.

"Dumb, pup, why're you covering up Kagome's scent? What if something happened and I had t' find you?" InuYasha snatched at Shippo's tail to drag him off but the cub switched it out of his grasp and calmly hopped back down.

"Nah, you were here the whole time, you couldn't lose us." He answered confidently and rearranged a particularly colorful and fluffly garland around the miko's head. Kagome suddenly felt like a table with the two boys talking over her like she wasn't even there. But she was content to lie there, half-asleep while they bickered. After all, it's what they did.

The kitsune cub placed the last blossoms in the girls curled tresses and hopped back up on InuYasha's shoulder to admire his handy work from afar. With practiced ease, he scurried out of the inuhanyou's reach, after the few moments InuYasha tolerated his presence, and clung to the fire-rat haori on his other shoulder. He giggled that mischievous little boy giggle and launched himself off into the open meadow, calling back over his shoulder to the older boy.

"Okay, NOW you can wake her up!"

Kagome's bronze eyes flew open, suddenly realizing what the kid meant. A similarly wide-eyed glance from InuYasha caught her attention before he turned away, fighting a growing redness tinting his skin. Her cheeks soon mirrored his blush and she carefully sat up, dropping twists of flowers and clusters of petals like clumps of snow. Shippo meant InuYasha to be her prince . . ?

"Uh . . ." The brunette had a hard time even trying to meet her friend's gaze after that and she ended up trying to nervously laugh it off. That only earned her a 'keh' and a better view of the back of InuYasha's ivory head. "Um, why . . . don't I go see what Miroku and Sango are up to- it must be close to dinner time by now. Maybe I can help." She pushed herself up to her feet, brushing some of the petals from her skirt and sticky-stemmed dandelions from her hair. The young man sat on his haunches, back to her, apparently doing all he could to not look at her and her silliness. "I- I'll call you two back when the food's ready, 'kay?" She fingered the long daisy necklace Shippo had given her, debating whether she should relinquish it along with the rest, before abruptly turning on heel to march back into the forest, back to the village and away from this incredibly embarrassing situation.

"H- hey, wait." Kagome bit her lip at InuYasha's unusually quiet, hesitant voice. She swung around to face him once more, a huge grin pasted on her face.

"Yes?"

He was standing again, not quite facing her, but no longer turned away. She could see a sad, pensive expression on his face, a heaviness in the resigned lines of his body. The look was regrettably familiar to her. The hard sorrow in his eyes, half hidden by his thick silver bangs, belied the miserable calm on his face. She saw that calm collapse as he shook his head, snorting gently.

"Never mind."

"Ah . . . um, are you sure?" InuYasha twisted away again, no longer allowing her even the slightest glimpse of his handsome face. She could feel him closing himself off again but it was a slow, struggling process for him- he must have had something to say but . . . couldn't.

"Keh, just don't listen to the brat, you're fillin' his head with stupid ideas."

"Excuse me! _What_ 'stupid ideas' am I filling his head with?" Kagome's mouth dropped open in disbelief- _this_ was certainly NOT what she'd been expecting! She clamped her mouth shut and glared at the half-demon's cringing back.

"All this fairy story crap-"

"It's not '_crap_!' I told you before, Shippo likes these stories cause he needs to know bad things happen to good people and good people survive them. _Everyone's_ allowed to dream; he's an orphan who's found a new family, his friends are cursed and abandoned but he knows that it'll all be alright as long as we have faith in each other." Prickling tears welled in the girl's eyes and she clenched her fists at her sides, trying to force her attention away from her aching heart. How many times had she been through this with him already? How many more times would it take to get him to understand?

InuYasha rounded on her, apparently as passionate in his belief as she was. "That's not it!" He shouted, mere feet from her face. "This _isn't_ your fairytale, and I'm _not_ your prince!"

It had taken months of knowing him, dealing with his issues and problems, his enemies and ex-girlfriends. She had fought _so many_ battles; with him, for him, against him- but at last it happened. With those few simple words.

Kagome's heart finally stopped.

The abrupt switch from its furious pounding to the sudden drop to her feet was too much.

InuYasha continued in a dull, submissive voice, refusing to meet her gaze. "The kid's got it all wrong. Even if there was a happy ending to all this- and I'm not expecting one- I can't . . . I can't give you anything. I can't give you a castle or treasure, hell, I can't even guarantee there's anywhere in the world we could go and not be chased off. People hate demons, and hate hanyou worse, despite what you think. There's no future with me. All I can do is protect you and half the time I can't even do that right. I've still got a lot to learn-"

Reality rushed back into the empty space left in her chest when her heart beat faded to silence. He didn't mean it. He was just scared. And didn't believe he was good enough to be a prince-

Kagome didn't know what say but she couldn't let him keep talking himself down, she knew he wasn't very good at talking to begin with and soon he was going to say something _really_ stupid.

"What makes you think I want a castle or treasures?" She asked gently. "I don't need anything more than what I have right now. I'm happy just being by your side, just to stay with you. I keep telling you but I don't know how else to get it through your thick skull. You always promised to protect me, to cheer me up and stay with me." She remembered that particular late afternoon stroll fondly. InuYasha had carried a very depressed Kagome home from school, telling her to cheer up and promising that he'd always be with her. It still brought a smile to her lips.

"You're kind . . . to me, InuYasha. I'm happiest when I'm with you just because I'm with you. And I'll stay here as long as you'll let me- but please, don't ever make me leave for some stupid reason. If you can't stand the sight of me-"

"Ah hell, Kagome . . !" The boy growled, his fierce golden eyes searing through hers. Guess he couldn't stand her talking herself down either.

"InuYasha . . . I know you take your promises seriously. You promised you'd always be with me even when you were bored out of your skull. And I know you promised you'd go with Kikyou to hell. So when you're ready to leave with her, I'll let you go, you don't have break one promise to keep another. But . . . I wish you would . . . for- for as long as you can . . ." Something cold landed on the girl's numb hand- it took her several moments of staring at it to figure out it was a drop of water. Her fingers rose to the sides of her face to discover cool, wet trails lining her cheeks. When had she started crying?

Before she could muddle through a coherent answer to that silly question, InuYasha had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a crushing hug. Kagome could count on one hand how many times InuYasha had held like this- and it seemed each time something drastic had driven him to it. It wasn't that she didn't trust him but she had to wonder if the world was about to end.

She devoted a moment to memorizing the feel of his tight arms circling her, pressing her face into his soft haori, her dark bangs and his silver hair blending like ink and milk. She could feel his thudding heartbeat through his chest against her cheek, his warm breath on the top of her head. His strong arms strained and trembled to hold her so close, she had to return the squeezing embrace for all that she could for as long as she could. It was easy, they fit so neatly together like puzzle pieces, her arms around his waist, his over her shoulders and draping her back, her head nestled under his chin. It was like waking up in a soft warm bed after a long night's rest, it was like coming home-

But nothing gold can stay. The girl raised her eyes and pulled away to meet her hanyou's gaze.

"InuYasha . . ? What's wrong?"

"I promise."

"Promise what?"

"I promise to keep my promises. I'll stay, with you, for . . . for always."

"Wha- What do you mean?" Kagome asked slowly, blinking carefully. If she breathed too hard, this unreal moment might shatter.

"Kikyou understands. She told me, her one goal is to purify the jewel and destroy Naraku in the process. She knows . . . she won't survive. And she knows that I'll try to protect her but-"

"It's okay, InuYasha, I know that too. I know you'll try to protect her too, that's why I have Sango and Miroku and Shippo to help me so you can help her-"

"That's not what I'm tryin' to say, dammit! Just shut up and let me talk!" Kagome's mouth snapped shut, too surprised to retort. "She doesn't want me to protect her, she pretty much released me from my vow. She wants _you _to live. _Us_ . . . to live. I think she knew before I did . . ."

"Knew what?" The girl ventured softly, afraid of disturbing this confession and scaring her shy hanyou into silence once more.

"Where my heart truly lies . . ."

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

For now . . . ;D

This tale is actually told in two different versions, one the girl uses aster flowers to sew the shirts, it's a little more girly, minus the children, and less scary. The other the girl weaves the shirts from nettles and goes through a more difficult time so it's a little scarier and more Christian. It was a lot of fun comparing the two and coming up with a blend that didn't neglect either story.

Remember, this kind of story can always be added to, come back and check on it when you think of it and maybe there'll be a new little chapter! Also go check out the illustrations I've made for this story and various others! I have some on Media Miner and a LOT more on Deviant Art. Just search my name, the title, or "fairytale" and "Kagome".

Thank you so very much for all your reviews, comments, and support! I hope to see you again in the future!

Until we meet again . . .


End file.
